Life in the Uchiha Dynasty
by yaoi415
Summary: AU Fantasy SasuNaru. Servant Naruto and Prince Sasuke. The feud between the Uzumakis and the Uchihas has been going on for hundreds of years. For generations, the Uchihas have enslaved the Uzumakis as punishment for their ancestor's "betrayal."
1. The beggining

Disclaimers and all that shtuff!

I dont own Naruto, if u think I do, ure a noob!

Okay, okay, I guess 33 reviews in less than TWO days is enough to post the whole story. I will try my best to regularly update!!! Keep reviewing!!!!!!!! Luv u all!!!! THANKS FOR the reViEws!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------

**Life in the Uchiha Dynasty **

---------------------------------------------------

Long ago there was a country ruled by competition as minor kingdoms fought to be best. The best kingdom at the time was the Uzumaki dynasty. They had the best fighters. The Uzumaki kingdom constantly clashed with the Uchihas. One day the Uchiha's king (Uchiha Madara(1) directly challenged the Uzumaki king (Uzumaki Yondaime(2). In the end the power fell from Uzumaki to Uchiha. In the mydst of loss, Uzumaki was ordered to change his last name to an Uchiha so the future would erase any trace of their existence. The fallen lord begged to keep his name, covered in malice, the new lord smirked. They then made an agreement, The Uzumakis were to forever serve the Uchihas. Shame fell over the once powerful name. In his Death bed Yandaime swore reincarnation, as he promised to reestablish the once proud name. The mark of the sun(3) shall fall upon his new vessel, and the three dotted scar(4), placed over his victim, the current lord's new body.

--------------------------------------------------

(1) Uchiha Madara - he is mentioned by the fox in the shippuden chapters of the manga!

(2) The 4th Hokage

(3) Naruto's fox seal

(4) Orochimaru's curse to Sasuke

---------------------------------------------------

"I cant take him with me, I need to teach the nurses how to thoroughly examine the human body, today were dealing with dead bodies!" The white haired man's face twisted in disgust. "Its to show the anatomy!" His blond wife answered with an annoyed glare, 'how immature!' She thought to herself.

The Uzumaki's were very busy. They had recently suffered the loss of their daughter who was the general caretaker. She took care of all the servant's children, including her small kitsune.

Tsunade discussed who was going to take care of their grandson with her husband Jiraiya. He whistled a long note noting this situation was going to be tricky.

"I'm going to be writing the lord's interview." He protested . "Today is the day his cousin visits." He knew he couldn't be interrupted, especially not by a cute hyperactive child such as Naruto. The Hyuugas were visiting, and it had been a stressful week for all in the mansion. "Why don't we just leave him with his father?"

"Ha!" Tsunade laughed as she thought it was the most absurd thing in the world. "Have you forgotten that Iruka has teaching duties?!" She slammed her fist against the wall.

"You have to deal with dead bodies, and I have to deal with the lord, the only one available with the least amount of intensity is our son!" Her husband protested.

"I can take care of Naruto." Iruka held his son as he walked out of his room woken by the loud discussion. Naruto wiped his eye with his fist as he stared at his grandparents. His small body, not passing two feet.

"What about Itachi?"

"He will be with you dad. The lord and his cousin are discussing their union." Iruka was married to Mioko, Naruto's deceased mother. Although he was not Tsunade and Jiraiya's son, he still called them mom and dad. He felt closer to them by saying that. Now that Mioko was gone, he needed as much support and love as possible.

"Itachi is marrying Hinata? But she is so young, why didn't they save her for Sasuke?" Came Jiraiya's shock. Iruka shook his head, ashamed of his father in law's poor memory.

"Don't you remember? The Uchihas and the Hyuugas promised to link their first borne together."

"What about Neji? wasn't he going to marry Hinata?"

"Neji's fate is to become a priest. It was his father's dying wish." Iruka answered wisely. His excellent memory was the number one reason why he was the best teacher in the country.

"So your off today?" Tsunade asked.

"Not quite." Iruka's face flushed, embarrassed at their disappointment. "I was told to baby sit the children." Their eyes went wide.

"All 9?" Jiraiya chocked.

"10." he corrected signaling to Naruto. Iruka went through the list. "I have to take care of the guest's children, Hinata and Neji, the chef's son, Chouji, the gardener's boy, Shino, the guards son, Kiba, the black smith's daughter, Tenten, the fitness instructor's, Lee (lol, had a hard time thinking of a proper job for Gai Sorry!) , the war strategist's son, Shikamaru, as well as the young lord, Sasuke. Not to mention my cute little Naruto." He tickled his son's ear with his lips as he kissed them, causing a certain little four year old to giggle.

"And the lady is okay with this?" Tsunade gave her son a worried look.

"She was the one who told me to do this, now that Itachi is getting battle lessons from Kakashi."

"But he's only nine!" He heard his father gasp in disbelief.

"He is a genius, I'm currently teaching him things only those above the age of 17 learn. Besides the caretaker recently passed away…" He sighed not daring to say his wife's name. They fell silent for a few seconds.

"I better get going." Jiraiya said slowly, careful not to upset his son. He walked out followed by his wife who turned around and left a warm kiss over her grandson's forehead.

----------------------------------------------------------

The children played in the garden as the sun shined bright over the clear blue sky. Iruka read an "Interesting" book on the importance of communication with children. "One must always remind them that they are loved, children need…" he continued reading.

"But bugs are creepy!" Shino glared at the disgusted Tenten.

"They are essential to gardening." Shino stated, matter of factly.

"Yeah they're cool! My favorite is the dung beetle!" Kiba interrupted.

"Why?" Shino asked, it was the first time he had met someone else who was also interested in bugs.

"Because I don't have to clean up Akamaru's crap!" He grinned.

"I l-like the cr-crickets." Came a soft shy voice, "be-because they h-help me relax at night." The shy girl was behind them. Hinata played with her fingers as her cheeks blushed. She thought she could be apart of the conversation since she agreed with the currently chibi bug lover.

"Cool!" Kiba pat their backs, huddling them in a circle. The three fell in a deep discussion about bugs and how useful they were.

Tenten was ignored. She rapidly lost interest and skipped towards a boy with a bowl cut hair and super thick eyebrows.

"Hi I'm Tenten what's your name?"

"I am the beautiful green beast, Lee!" He pose.

"I like pink." (I know a little random but it was her instinctual answer since he said 'green') She laughed at his pose. What was he an advertiser?

"You should be more humble." Neji muttered.

"But our youth will be wasted!" Lee countered. Tenten laughed enjoying the tension between the two.

"Want some chips?" Chouji offered Shikamaru. They always saw each other and were familiar with each other's presence since their fathers were best friends.

There were three groups. One was huddled up discussing bugs, the other stood arguing over wasting life's youth vs. living honorable and by the rules, while the third group laid on the grass eating chips and watching clouds pass by. All three groups had one thing in common, they were all oblivious to the presence of the small ice prince.

Sasuke was a dark haired boy whom didn't like talking much. He ignored Tenten earlier when she asked him a question. He stood as far away from the group as possible. It was the first time he had been in a space full of commoners. His caretaker was an Uchiha who unfortunately got married and quit. He knew Itachi never had to go through this. He ignored the others. He didn't need them, he was a prince, and when he wanted friends he would have them, besides he didn't want to be associated with this filth. He knew his brother didn't have friends because he claimed they got in the way of many things, Sasuke didn't want any distractions. He followed his brother's example. He wanted to be a genius as well. He wanted to, not be LIKE Itachi, but BE Itachi.

The three groups were interrupted by loud laughter. Naruto had arrived. Sasuke viewed the young blonde's interaction with the groups. He got along with everyone.

He shared Chouji's apatite, exchanged different poses with Lee, hugged Hinata and had a censored conversation with Kiba. He also told Shino about his scorpions, talked to Tenten about random cool weapons and even listened to Neji and Shikamaru's deep discussion involving war. Naruto had been with them before. When his mother was the caretaker, she took care of all of the children. It wasn't the Hyuuga's first visit either.

The prince glared at the small boy. He hated him. How could he be liked by everyone?

Naruto felt eyes on him. He momentarily stopped tickling a small shy Hinata and looked at the raven. Soft eyes met coled ones. He smiled and ran up to Sasuke.

"Hi my name is Naruto." He smiled extending his hand. The dark soul just glared. Naruto pulled back embarrassed at the loss of response. He started to walk away.

"You think were equals?" Came a grudge-full voice. Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around. "We are not. Dont act so high and mighty like you own the place! infact..." His smirk appeared. Naruto's once warm smile turned into a glare. What the hell was this bastard talking about?

"Infact, we own you!" He pointed smoothly. "All the rest of the servants are here by necessity. They are all being paid, but papa says that the Uzumakis are slaves! I basically own you. Your bellow dirt. You are nothing!"

"Naruto!" Came a rushing Iruka as he got his son off of the dark prince. He knew he was in trouble for the noticeable bruises the lone wolf sported.

That night Iruka was whipped 30 times, Naruto received an intense lecture by his grandfather about why he needed to respect Sasuke of all people and protect the teme.

...But did that stop Naruto? Noooooooooooo... Over the course of the years the small boy has been whipped for over 50 times in one go. I swear you would think this boy never learned his lesson. Tisk Tisk. Now lets skip a couple of years shall we?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, sorry for the errors, but hey I was in a hurry! Hope you liked it tho!!!

I know I know, no Yaoi scenes, but hey we have to get over the intro people!!! I promise to start my lemons in the following chapters starting chapter two!!! EnJOY!!! oh and REVIEW!!! cus if ya dont, I'll think u guys lost interest and stop writing. lol THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (DIes xx because she can)


	2. The Engagement

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii its me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok so like in chapter one I wasn't asking for 33 reviews a day, I was just saying how many I have gotten in two days for the preview! (Preview for Life in the Uchiha Dynasty) Lol. Anyway here is chapter two. I'm not a fan of Naruto as a chibi so I will skip towards age 12 then skip to age 17. I will have flashbacks explain instead k? Luv ya'll!

----------------------------------------------------------

**Age 12: 8 years later **

Sasuke and Naruto were very competitive. They competed over everything; who could run fastest (Sasuke) best climber (Naruto) Best looking (Sasuke) Loudest (Naruto) Smartest (Sasuke) Who had the most friends (Naruto) Who could hold their breath in longest (Sasuke) Funniest (Naruto) and so on. Sasuke and Naruto were rivals. Unfortunately Sasuke learned that his opponent was just as good as he was.

One day Sasuke and Naruto were having, a rematch between who was fastest. They ran down the hall, first one who touched Sasuke's door won. The age of twelve gave them the privilege of having no guardians to watch over them. Iruka now prepared Itachi for his wedding with Hinata, the young girl was finally of age (I know I know, twelve! But this has a good reason I swear!)

"3...2...1... Go!"

They ran. Both warriors gave it their all, and Sasuke ended up wining…again…

"You cheated teme!" Naruto addressed him since there was no one in sight. Sasuke was no snitch. He didn't mind being insulted. He wouldn't let something as dumb as an insult have him show weakness.

"Admit it Dobe, I'm faster." Sasuke smirked. He heaved. Both gasped for air as their small bodies either held onto their thighs or leaned against the wall. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was currently leaning. He had given it his all.

"Never asshole. Your not perfect." He unconsciously imitated his breathing. They were both tired.

"I am more agile, smarter and better looking than you."

"What makes you think you look better?"

"Girls just seem to prefer me." Sasuke had fan clubs (surprise, surprise sarcasm) "I bet you haven't even had your first kiss." Naruto blushed. Its true, he hadn't had his first kiss. Sasuke's cold eyes could see right through him. He smirked. "I bet, I'm a better kisser." He whispered, bringing up a new challenge. Unable to withdraw Naruto took the bait.

"Ha! I bet you're the worst kisser in the world. And for your information, chicks dig the blue eyes!" He signaled towards his eyes with his thumb. He wanted to be clear.

"Wanna try it?" Sasuke opened his door. He didn't want any interruptions. Naruto gulped. Was he a good kisser? And how were they going to find out? He entered the room cautiously.

"You scared?" Sasuke closed his door observing Naruto's every gesture. He seemed uncertain. The dark prince loved making him fidget. Sasuke turned off the lights. Lightning lit the room for a few seconds. It was pouring outside. Naruto could hear the rain beat its way down the solid roof. It was soothing.

"Why did you-"

"It helps when judging." Sasuke answered. He placed a hand lightly over Naruto's shoulder. The small fox gasped.

"W-what the hell?" He suddenly felt cold hands cup his face. His back shivered with excitement.

"Relax" Sasuke murmured as his face closed the gap between them. His breath was warm against Naruto's skin, it swayed the kitsune's lids to fall. The servant's heart pounded loudly. He felt smooth lips over his. They pressed lightly.

Naruto's mouth was sweet. Sasuke could tell he had eaten Chocolate. Naruto was the one who had taken a bite from the cake his mother had made a fuss about. He was the reason why every employee was banned from the wedding. He smoothly tilted his head to the other side and gently parted his victim's oral entrance, he snuck his tongue in. The raven hated sweets but the little blonde's mouth made it taste twenty times better. His tongue vibrated as he felt the fox moan. They seemed to be coming from his throat. Naruto unconsciously gripped his master's front robes. The taste he received was questionable, but whatever it was he wanted more. He pushed himself forward as the kiss intensified. There were sounds coming from both boys. Moans and groans bounced off the walls. Silent smacks and gentle purrs were audible. The small fox felt his knees weaken. As competitive as the boys were, the battle that deliciously played in their mouths made sense. The raven realized that he was loosing his composure. He quickly recovered it by gently pulling away leaving both secretly disappointed.

"T-that was okay…" Naruto stumbled.

"Your turn." Naruto gulped. He was a very clumsy kid. He never though a competition would ever consider patience and smoothness. 'Fuck!' He thought. 'I'm not gonna let this bastard win!'

He grabbed Sasuke's front and pushed him forward. He smashed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and wet. To be honest, it wouldn't be any different from kissing a dog. In fact, Sasuke thought even a dog would kiss better. It only lasted for a few seconds. He stubbornly gasped for air. The prince was disappointed.

"wow…you suck." He stated. Naruto glared. He began to protest when…

"Naruto!" He heard his dad call. He ran off, mentally thanking the delay. He knew he wasn't a good kisser, but he was about to ask Sasuke for a rematch. Somehow, something about kissing the young lord excited him. He dismissed it as intensity. 'Must be in the heat of the battle.' Kissing a boy didn't count. To Naruto, he still needed to get his first REAL kiss.

"Yes dad?" He asked Iruka.

Naruto cursed under his breath. He had to wash dishes. He stood in front of the sink scrubbing pots and pans. His mind wandered towards every challenge he ever had with Sasuke. He hated the bastard. But… 'his lips were so soft.' he touched his own lips. He shook his head. 'what am I thinking.' He scrubbed harder.

--------------------------------------------

Naruto knew angels existed but he had never seen one, that is until he met Sakura. She was beautiful. She had the perfect hair, smile…and she… liked Sasuke…'Dammit!' He thought as he saw her flirting with an uninterested Uchiha. There seemed to be tension between her and a blond girl whom fought for Sasuke's attention. The ball(dance) was getting nowhere. Basically his mother's plan was to get Sasuke to fall for one of the many princesses that were there (No, this is not 'Cinderella' don't worry! Its still Naruto!). Anyway that obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon since the young lord seemed to have to no sexual appeal whatsoever. Naruto passed by Sasuke. He felt a hand trickle down his back and lay on his rear. He turned around but saw nothing.

"Try not to drop the punch, stupid." Sasuke muttered silently signaling to the pitcher the small fox was holding. It seemed the girls were too caught up in their dispute to realize what Sasuke had just said. (yeah girls love Sasuke but I noticed they generally ignore him when they are battling over him )

"What a waste." Naruto kept walking. If he were in a room full of beautiful girls he would have chosen the best one by now. Yup, his master was an Idiot. He snickered as he saw Kiba try to sneak in peeks. The young dog boy was outside guarding the entrance with his sister.

"Lucky." He mouthed to Naruto. I guess being him did have its advantages. At least he wasn't out in the cold. And besides that, all the babes were inside.

-----------------------------------------

Sakura, Ino and many others regularly visited Sasuke.

Naruto's heart fluttered every time he saw her. Sasuke glared. He stood behind Naruto. Watching his oblivious prey. The small fox was unaware of the wolf's presence.

"You like the Haruno Princess?" asked Kiba. Naruto sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I'd do anything to be with her. She's the girl of my dreams." They both saw Sakura laugh heartedly as she spoke to the queen. She was an angel. Naruto melted. He could smell her beautiful aroma, It was mesmerizing.

-------------------------------------------

The day finally came when Sasuke had to choose his wife.

"Haruno Sakura." Naruto ran to his room. He knew he didn't have a chance with the princess but he wanted her to be as far away from Sasuke as possible. His heart painfully throbbed. He wanted to disappear.

Hours later he was summoned by the king.

-------------------------------------------

"Where is Naruto?" The prince's eyes were as cold as ever. He hadn't seen Naruto for a whole week. He smirked to himself. The truth was he hated the girl, but he loved making Naruto suffer, and that led him to his decision.

"Itachi requested him." His father answered. The world came crashing down on the youngest member of the Uchiha dynasty.

"What?" Sasuke was furious. What the fuck did Itachi want with Naruto? "Why? And why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"Naruto is a servant, nothing more. He is not important enough to have his presence acknowledged or his absence questioned."

"Why did he leave?" He ignored his father's explanation.

"Itachi needed a recorder." (Basically someone who stalked, er, followed you and wrote whatever they have to write in a scroll.)

"So why couldn't you send Iruka!" This was not happening!

"Because, you still have to be taught. Itachi was a genius, but it seems we aren't all gifted." Sasuke winced. He didn't like his dad's tone.

"And Jiraiya?"

"Is being occupied by me."

"Why cant Itachi use one of Hyuuga's servants?" He protested. He wasn't going to give up Naruto that easily. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do. The Hyuugas lived many, many villages away.

"Enough." And with that the king dismissed his son.

-------------------------------------------

Grabs the ppl its SasuNaru I swear! There is a reason for all this!!!!!!! Please bear with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Don't forget to review! I hope you guys like lemonade because from now on its nothing but lemons!


	3. The Return

Hey, once again I wanted to thank you all for reviewing!

And remember, Naruto is NOT mine!

Sorry for any mistakes and hope you enjoy!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Age 17: 5 years later…**

Naruto walked down the corridor. It was time for him to go back home. Itachi was a great lord. Sure the asshole was cold and everything 'but at least he's nicer than Sasuke' thought the fox. It was not the first time the servant had thought about his previous master. In fact, he thought about him almost everyday. He was not a child anymore. He had, had his first kiss (by Kin, one of Hinata's personal stylist, she was also a maid(1) Actually, Naruto had a fling with almost every maid. (We have to admit, aging did miracles to the teen fox.)

"Naruto." Came a whimpering voice. He turned only to be caught by smooth lips.

"Kin."

"Do you really have to go?" She whined. Of all the maids she was mostly affected. (Heck I would be too if my first was leaving.)

"You better fucking visit!" Threaten Tayuya(2), another maid. If you'd ask Naruto what kind of girls he had been with he'd say, sweet ones: Kin, rough ones: Tayuya and forbidden ones: Even Hinata couldn't get away. Yup, Naruto was popular. And those were just a few of the many girls he had tried. (Chicks dig the blue eyes!)

Naruto left before Tayuya and Kin began fighting…(sigh)…again…

Earlier that day Naruto had received an urgent letter from the king. Apparently Sasuke was going to get married soon and needed a recorder to write his promising vowels (Iruka and Jiraiya were unavailable). However he was not invited to the ceremony (Thanks to the little cake incident five years ago.) The now older fox felt his body tingle with excitement.

----------------------------------------------------

(1) Kin is one of the 3 sound Ninjas from the Chunnin Exam. She gets beaten by Shikamaru in the preliminary exams. Remember? Sound girl with the long hair! I thought she was pretty!

(2) Tayuya is a Chick from the sound 4! Remember when she battled Shikamaru only to be defeated by Kimari . She was an Orochimaru follower! The one that used her weapon as a flute!

---------------------------------------------------

**At the Mansion**:

Naruto was greeted by his father. He was complimented on his growth. He was now taller than a few people, mainly the females, and the same as most of the males. He first encountered Kiba. The once small boy had also grown. Now he was old enough to guard the front gate by himself along with a rather large Akamaru. He then passed Shino, the gardener. Apparently Shino and his dad split shifts. The once weird Shino, was now even weirder. The day was hot and the guy wore a raincoat along with a hoodie (o.O…weirdo…). He snuck in the kitchen for a bit. He was greeted by Chouji the chef. They had a long discussion about which ramen was best. Chouji used to experiment with Naruto as his ramen tester. The plump boy wanted to be a good chef like his dad. Naruto for the first time in his life was satisfied with just ONE delicious bowl of ramen! (Like OMFG!).

His eyes were covered by soft hands. A sensual voice asked "guess who?" Naruto was on his way to his room when he was caught by surprise. "My, my, my… Is this little Naruto?" He knew it was a girl. He hadn't heard that voice in a while. He knew it wasn't Sakura because 1. She didn't like him and 2. She wasn't living with Sasuke yet…

"Kimari?" He asked wondering if it was the fan dancer. The blond girl traveled the world with her brother Konkuro, the puppeteer.

"No…I'll give you a hint, I look like a flower but can make kingdoms crumble with metal."

"Tenten!" Naruto knew the blacksmith had a daughter. He remembered Tenten always repeated that same phrase when they were little. She was now a maid. As a blacksmith one had to be male (although she made the best weapons and gave her dad ideas), but that didn't stop Tenten from sneaking into her dad's shack and experimenting. Naruto turned and hugged her. Wow, she was different. He was reminded of Kin. Both had smooth huggable curves. His hands slithered and locked on her waist.

"Lee told me you were here."

"He saw me?"

"Duh! When he was running."

"Naruto!" Naruto saw a toned slightly tired Lee. They caught up on what they did. Yup it seemed most of the kids took over their parents jobs.

Naruto was tired. He entered his room and fell (belly first) on his bed. It seemed everyone looked different. Hinata had long hair, Chouji was bigger, Shino was weirder, Kiba was louder and rougher, while Tenten was hotter. (Lee was still his youth-loving self). 'I hope I'm taller than the Teme' he mentally stated. He settled any thoughts of Sasuke and quickly drifted to sleep, the ride home was tiresome.

------------------------------------------------

Kiba told Naruto that Sasuke was more of an asshole now. "He thinks he's so high and mighty because his dad decided to leave him the mansion. Ever since you left he never talks to anyone. He only moves his head when answering. The only people that actually get to hear him speak are his parents, but even they only get one sentence! Fucking Prick!" Kiba reminded Naruto of Tayuya. They both had quite the vocabulary. "By the way, How's Hinata?" Kiba always had a crush on Hinata. He was unaware of Naruto's fling with her.

"She's good." He smiled. Suddenly Sasuke entered the hall.

"Fuck!" Kiba cursed silently. He made sure the master hadn't heard. He ran back to his station. Naruto looked at the raven. 'Dammit' The jerk was still inches taller. Warm eyes met cold ones. He stared at the servant for a few moments and entered his own room. 'That was weird.' Naruto shook it off 'whatever' and left. He had to go to his grandpa's study for further instructions.

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto waited for Sasuke outside his room. He had to ask the Teme a few questions before the wedding began. He had three days. He knocked lightly. Sasuke opened the door and looked at his servant. He rose an eyebrow as of to ask 'what?'

The small boy explained himself only to receive a slammed door to his face. "What the fuck teme open the door!" Naruto knocked louder. He found the door to be unlocked. He opened it and…

SLAM

The small fox was pushed against the wall. The things he carried all fell on the ground. Fortunately the bottle of Ink was closed so it didn't get on the scroll or the feather for that matter. Sasuke held the servant's arms with his hands. Naruto looked up. A smirk undoubtedly played on the future lord's lips.

"Hn. Its been a while Dobe. You've changed." He noticed Naruto's eyes were filled with surprise.

"One can say the same thing about you teme." He forced his voice to sound cool and collected as his eyes went back to normal. Suddenly he had a mental picture of the pink liquid he had snuck a sip of from his grandfather's study. He didn't know what it was, he was just curious. Little did he know, it was the equivalence of Viagra…(Yup, even the Great Jiraiya needs a little sexual boost now and then.)

He felt his body begin to tingle uncontrollably. His voice became huskier and his breathing, shallow. He fought against his body. The ice prince pinning him seemed to be oblivious to what was going on.

"Rematch." Naruto managed to say. His eyes focused on Sasuke's lips.

"What?" The young master could have sworn he heard a faint moan.

"What are you deaf?" He looked up at Sasuke. He grabbed the front of his robes and forcefully pulled him inches away from his face. "A few years ago you claimed my kissing skills were awful, well it's a wonder what father time can do in just five years." And with that he kissed him. It felt good making the soon to be king, do something he never agreed on. He pressed their lips together and began gnawing at Sasuke's. He playfully sucked them in and pushed them out. His body loosened and intense strands pulled center, forcing a rapidly growing erection to come out. He moaned, sending shock waves towards his current receiver. He forced his tongue in a now not-so-shocked Sasuke. The taller boy began responding by grabbing Naruto's wrists and placing them above his head against the door (Remember Naruto is the one leaning). The raven pressed his body against the servant, causing both to moan coordinately. Sasuke's lips wondered to his foe's neck and traced a trail of saliva towards his ear…

"I'm not going…mmm…to lose…Nnn…to you…" Sasuke whispered as Naruto began rubbing his crotch with a knee. The friction felt good as they stimulated his sack, influencing his shaft to grow. The wolf was stuck on the fox. Wanting more of his essence. He pressed against his victim harder.

"I w-wont…lose…,"Naruto felt Sasuke's hand trickle down in the middle of his sentence. He opened the slit that covered their bodies with the cloth and pulled out his throbbing cock. "Aaah… e-either…Bastard…Fu…ck…" Sasuke began stroking it, Naruto's vision became blurry. They were finally making progress when all of a sudden…

"Naruto!" Both froze. Naruto's father knocked on his son's door which was conveniently in front of the prince's room.

"Fuck." He whispered to Sasuke's ear…" Both stood panting. Sasuke got off of him.

"Naruto!!" His father was mad. Naruto settled himself a few seconds (long enough for his erection to die down.) Sasuke growled…He silently had an idea: He would excuse himself by claiming Iruka was too loud and woke him up, then have the bastard be whipped. But he was brought back to life as he told Naruto to tell Iruka he was sleeping.

"Yeah dad?" Naruto entered the hall. His father faced his soon. He held a glass bottle with pink liquid.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch what doesn't belong to you?!" He asked, resisting the temptation of not hitting the poor boy. It had only been a day and the blond was already causing problems. "I still cant forget the cake incident! 20 lashes son…You got 20 lashes! What were you doing in the young lords room?"

"I was asking him a few questions before he went to sleep." He lied.

"Did you drink this?" Iruka asked.

"No…" He lied again, this time his father caught him.

"Do you know what this is? This Naruto, is a sexual enhancer!" His father explained before his son could ask. "Now, has it kicked in yet?"

The intense moment he had shared with Sasuke a minute ago came crashing down with red flags 'Oh Shit.'

"No!" He said, rather quickly. His father sighed.

"Stay in your room…And don't come out, since you only took a sip," He inspected the bottle, "It will probably only last a few minutes. Now go!" The dark skinned man pointed to his son's door. Like a pouting puppy he entered the room. Iruka looked at the bottle, then at the door.

Sasuke heard steps fade. 'So that's why the dobe was acting so weird…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ok so like, The reason why I made Naruto a ladies man is because if you've ever watched the new shippuden episodes, when he returns home after a few years he seems to constantly make girls blush, just a thing Ive noticed. (I'm keeping the characters as realistic as possible!)

-Hope you enjoyed it and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLZZZ! Cus if ya don't, I'll think you guys got tired and wont bother with the next Lemony chappies! (Lemonade anyone?)


	4. Pink Liquid

Hey you guys!!! Its me again! and you know what that means! Another chapter!!! (Sorry for any mistakes! I try really hard not to make them I swear!)

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Sasuke entered the kitchen. He tried to sneak out an apple (Hey even a prince gets hungry!)

He reached for the apple…

Glint!

Something shiny caught his attention. He looked at the glass bottle which contained pink liquid. It was now half empty. There was a letter attached to the small drink.

"Sexual Enhancer?" He read, remembering Iruka's words. "So this is what the dobe drunk…" There was a few more words behind the instructions, "WARNING: Not intended for those under the age of 45, If consumed, side affects may include: Temporary amnesia, one will lose all memory of ever being intoxicated." A mischievous smile played on Sasuke's lips.

"You started it…" He murmured excusing his actions. He slipped in the dobe's room (Servants weren't allowed to have locked doors). He made his way towards the table by his bed. The table contained a small glass of water. Sasuke threw the remaining liquid onto the plant by the table and poured the pink toxic in it. He waited. The dobe got up moments later. He subconsciously drank the liquid and laid back down.

'Agh, who knew water could taste so stale.' The blond servant shook it off and went back to sleep. Moments later his breathing became shallow. His hands found themselves by his thigh as he desperately pulled out his now throbbing member. His body was hot, he took off the blankets. What the hell was happening? He faced the ceiling as he took off his pants. He was in his room, alone…(so he thought). Then he felt a hand rest on his face.

"Nnnn…"He looked up. "Sasu…ke?" He couldn't stop rubbing his member. "Wh-what the Fu-ck…G-get out of…Mmm…my roam." He could hardly talk. He kept getting interrupted by deep moans. 'what the hell is wrong with my body?' He wondered. He felt his bed contain a second figure as the weight of another caused the mattress to slightly go down. Sasuke's hand began stroking his servant's manhood.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "From this point on, you wont remember a thing…"

"Wh…at…Nnnn!" He moaned louder as Sasuke tighten his grip. It felt so good. He finally gave in. "M-more…mmm…" He begged. Sasuke leaned down and placed a wet tongue on his throbbing member. "Ohh!" Naruto's head sunk deep in the pillow as both his hands gripped it tightly. His legs were spread as his feet lifted him a bit, pushing his erection more towards the dark prince. Sasuke's lips covered the head. He began sucking and nipping which sent Naruto crazy shockwaves all around his body. Little did Sasuke know, this was causing his pants to tighten. He had no idea how much his body was reacting to little Naruto's moans. He groaned as he began to deep throat him by engulfing the shaft.

"I b-bet you…Nnnn…ay…I-m….Mmm…B-biger than you…" Naruto moaned. But even sex wouldn't get rid of his competitive nature. Sasuke slowly took out Naruto's shaft from his mouth. He traced his tongue and teased the tip. This action made Naruto's toes curl. He deeply groan. Sasuke sat on the bed. He took out his own member. It was bigger by an inch. Naruto sat up. Their legs collided. He grabbed his own cock along with Sasuke and placed them side by side causing the skin to touch. "Damn…" He muttered, he was about to let go when an even bigger hand grabbed both and began stroking them at the same time causing the skin's friction to rub.

"N-Naruto…MM…" Sasuke groaned.

"Fu-ck…" Naruto's eyes rolled back. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders who was still stroking both. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Pre-cum began to ooze out, Naruto touched a bit of it with his index finger. He traced it with his tongue and pressed it in his lips. Sasuke gulped strongly, he couldn't stop thinking of Naruto's tongue skills on him…Much to the raven's delight, Naruto pushed himself loose. leaned down and began to lick Sasuke's bottom head.

Sasuke's hands crawled their way above Naruto's head. He tangled fists to his locks. Now that his hands were in control of his servant's hair, he guided Naruto down and up. In and out. The kitsune's mouth was warm and wet. "Nnnn…" The wolf groan. He gasped as he felt his server's hand stimulate his sack. The prince grit his teeth. He was also trying to be careful not to wake up those sleeping in neighboring rooms. "Fuck…Naruto…" He whispered a moan. He sighed and placed his hand on the bed by his sides. The servant worked wonders. Sasuke could feel he was at his limit but he wanted to try one more thing…"E-Enough…" He huffed.

Naruto looked at him. He pouted. 'God he is so Fuckable!' thought the dark prince. Sasuke pushed him onto a laying position. He wet his index finger. The smaller boy beneath him felt something mushy press inside his rear. He gasped as his body shook. It felt awkward. 'What the hell is this bastard doing?' He slid in and out till…

"Nnnn…Aaah!" He screamed. Sasuke clasped his free hand over the servant's mouth.

"Shhh…Did it hurt?" His servant shook his head.

"N--no…" He felt it go in and out again. His prostate was located. He felt a second finger enter. It imitated the first. Naruto felt himself opening as Sasuke made scissoring motions. He continued hitting his prostate every time. Naruto looked at Sasuke. He wanted him. He didn't know why. He felt a third finger then after a while…

GASP

He felt something a lot bigger. Sasuke kissed his lips to keep him from screaming. He entered Naruto slowly. He stopped every moment, making sure his midnight prey got used to it. He felt the blond relax which signaled he could continue. Sasuke began slowly rocking. Back and forth, to and fro. He got faster as they both became accustomed to the feeling. Suddenly Sasuke found his prostate again. "Nuah…" Naruto moaned.

"Fu...ck…" The prince whispered. If Naruto wasn't engulfed in pleasure and intoxicated, he would have stared at the young master. It was the first time he had ever heard him say the word. Naruto began grabbing the Uchiha's shoulders when all of a sudden, the dark prince grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands above his head. The bed began slightly hitting the wall, this signified the sex was getting rougher… Naruto smirked.

"So you wanna be rough?" He placed the back of his legs on the future lord's chest and rested his knees on his shoulders. It made it easier for the prince to enter. He began slamming inside. "Is…T-that the best…you got…jerk?" Naruto used Sasuke's grip (Sasuke is pinning his arms above his head) and started pushing himself the opposite way. The bed rocked harder.

"B-by the end…Nnnn…Of the…N-night…I'll have you…Mmm…Screaming Dobe." Sasuke countered. It felt so good. Who knew sex could be this mind blowing?

"Hm, I c-can…Nnnn...barely feel…it…Mmm...Asshole…" He moaned. Sasuke, if possible, went faster, he tried slamming his body harder on the kitsune.

"N…Naruto…"

"S…Sasuke…"

Was all that could be heard, along with deep breathing, heaving, moans and groans.

They finally came after many more slams.

Naruto felt hot ooze spurt inside him. While the same feeling of ooze was spurted on their chests. Sasuke's rocking slowed down. He laid on top of his servant. Both chests drastically rising and falling. He then slowly pulled out.

"That was amazing." Naruto unconsciously murmured.

"I am, the best, after all." Sasuke smirked.

"I was talking about my mad skills." He managed to pull off a weak smiled (He could hardly smile, Yup, he was THAT tired.)

Anyway that was Naruto for ya, he would NEVER compliment Sasuke, even if the guy won the best Male in the World award, our little Naruto would probably say something like, " Congrats, the judges must be retarded. If they were better in the noggin, you bet they would have chosen me." Or something like that. Yup, he was one stubborn, cocky bastard and Sasuke wanted to break that shell.

After a few moments the servant went to sleep and Sasuke left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Naruto woke up with a sticky surprise.

"Ow…My body hurts…" He whined. He looked under the sheets. "Why am I naked? Ewww everything is all sticky." He touched the substance and pressed it with his other finger. It was defiantly sticky. "What the fuck was I doing last night?"

"Naruto." The door caught his attention. The owner of the name instantly sat up. "OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Iruka opened the door and was by his son's side in a millisecond.

"Son what's wrong?" The fox instinctively laid on his side. 'My ass burns! Fuck!'

"N-nothing dad…Ow…I just bumped my head." He rubbed an imaginary injury.

"Well hurry up and get ready." The fact that his son was covered with an exposed chest, told Iruka he was shirtless. Normal. Poor Iruka had no idea what his precious kitsune was going through. "The king said you have to assist Sasuke. It seems his highness fired his last assistant."

'Great…' Naruto thought. 'I have to be with this royal asshole all day on the very day where my ass burns…' He shook his head. 'What am I thinking? This is Sasuke! And one thing I know about Sasuke is he doesn't like sitting! Maybe we'll be on our feet all day like back when we were kids!' "Alright." His father pat his head gently and left.

Naruto was careful not to sit up, he rolled off bed and landed on his knees. He entered the bathroom and bathed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey bastard are you ready?" The door opened. Sasuke was already fresh and ready. Naruto could smell the unique aroma that was Sasuke, it was intoxicating.

------------------------------------------------------

"Sit." Sasuke commanded. Naruto looked weary at the seat in front of him. "Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked after many moments of waiting for his scroll writer to sit down. His exterior was calm and collected while his insides were burning with laughter. Even Sasuke was amazed at his ability to pull off such a stunt. '"I cant even feel it" was it?' He mused remembering last night. Naruto just stared at Sasuke unable to believe his luck. 'Of all days to sit, he chose today…'

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked at his troubled servant.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Then sit down!"

He glared at Naruto as the poor fox tried to sit in a comfortable position, or at least the least painful one…

"Hey bastard, I still need to get those vowels." Naruto said, ruining Sasuke's parade. Naruto now supported himself by his calves. He took on a sitting position (Not that his read was touching the seat). He hoped the meeting wasn't going to be very long. "Okay." He pulled out a scroll, ink and feather. He looked at Sasuke with an expectant expression. Sasuke's room was a bit dim…He focused his best not to mess up.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, vow to protect and be by your side." He did a hand gesture, spinning it in circular motions as of to say: "yada, yada, etc, etc."

"Aren't you going to compliment her?" Naruto felt the Prince was missing some…a lot…of promising…actually…

"On what?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Her hair; Your hair is as beautiful as the pink flowers coming to blossom on spring, or her eyes…"

"Your eyes are as blue as the deep ocean." He sighed.

"Um…Sasuke…Her eyes are green…"

"Who are we talking about again (O.o)?" Sasuke was remembering last night. He was oblivious to the concentrated Naruto. The only Naruto he could see was the one moaning "more." Naruto rolled his eyes. He forgot about his current state and sat down.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Naruto's reflexes cause him to stand, rubbing his rear. "Fuck!"

"What were you DOING last night?" Asked Sasuke. He chuckled a bit.

"I-I don't remember…"

"First time?"

"What? No! I ain't Gay!" Naruto was furious. "I must have been constipated…' He thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to rate!!! LUV YA!


	5. A New Deal

Hi everyone! Its me again! I'm sorry for any errors again…lol thanks for the reviews! They are so awesome! And if you have any requests, just tell me! Lol, have fun!

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke got ready for the wedding. He looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at his room and sighed. After today he was no longer going to have his room to himself. Luckily his mother gave the girl a few pointers about being a good wife. One of which included silence. Yes, her little Sasuke loved his silence.

He fixed his collar. Naruto was nowhere in sight. The day before, he kept reminding the servant on how Sakura was going to be HIS wife. Maybe he got a bit carried away…

'Oh well, If I cant get what I want, why should he?' He muttered frustratingly. The one person he wanted to marry was unavailable, not to mention his gender was out of the question.

He walked out and onto the garden where the wedding was taking place.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was on a hill by his grandfather's side. The garden could be seen in full view.

"What I'd give to be in that bastard's shoes." He watched Sasuke hold Sakura's hand. They walked down the flower isle where Neji (the priest) waited.

"If things hadn't turned out the way they did a few centuries ago, that could have been you." Naruto was always told that they were only with the Uchiha's because of necessity. The young fox always found it weird how Uzumakis were the only ones whom got whipped. His grandfather finally told him the whole story.

"And all for a stupid name?" Naruto asked in disbelief. (Remember Ch:1 the beginning? Well Uchiha wanted the Uzumakis to become Uchihas in order to erase their existence. In exchange for having them keep it, The Uzumakis became slaves.)

"An honorable name!" His grandfather corrected. Naruto gritted his teeth as the ceremony ended. Haruno Sakura was now Uchiha Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto entered his room. He knew that night was the princess's last night of being a virgin. He didn't want to think about it. He forced himself to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

The following day Naruto was in his study.

The servant reached for a few scrolls. The lord wanted him to write a report on the workers, searching for sore nails that needed replacing.

He suddenly stopped, feeling an unwelcome shiver roll down his spine. His eyes met dark ones as he turned to discover Sasuke had just entered the room. He glared as the dark Uchiha scanned the area. It was obvious this was his first time in Naruto's study.

He set his attention back on the scrolls deciding it was pointless to argue. He blocked the sound of steps and shuffles as his young master grabbed objects, observed them and sat them back down again.

"Sakura's my wife now." A smile played on his lips, pleased at his victory.

"I've noticed." Naruto's voice was calm while his fist was tense. He relaxed it by breathing deeply.

"She's always wanted me." He continued casually.

"Congratulations." Naruto managed to answer, once again tensing up. Sasuke continued picking up objects and observing them. He sat them back down back down again with dull thuds.

Naruto continued measuring the scrolls, musing over how many he needed. He grabbed four scrolls deciding it was enough.

"She's good in bed." Sasuke commented to a silver vase. He heard scrolls crashing on the floor. Naruto stood frozen. Finally he managed to syllabified through gritted teeth.

"Con-gra-tu-FRIKIN-lations…" He fell to his knees as he retrieved the scrolls.

"Just letting you know." He turned to Naruto. "Since your always wondering in your fantasies." He observed his every move. Naruto's face was red with fury.

"You bastard!" He jumped on Sasuke. Both fell as Naruto straddled Sasuke's hips. He rose a fist as his other hand tighten over Sasuke's neck.

"One." The Uchiha's calm expression bothered him. He knew that word. Whenever an Uchiha counted, it was the number of whips he was going to give an Uzumaki.

Naruto's hand absently tighten. "Two." He continued, amused as Naruto debated weather to punch him (which would earn him 10 for each punch) or not.

'"Every whip you get, your father receives twice as many."' The words of his grandmother rand in his ear as he was told when he was 12. The number one reason why he had gone with Itachi 5 years ago, was because he didn't want to cause his father any more problems.

Naruto's grip loosened. He lowered his fist. Both stared at each other silently. "If I am going to get whipped… Can it be kept between the two of us?" Sasuke's cold glare slightly turned into a smirk.

"Instead of whips. How about you be my everything man?"

"Your what?" The sudden surprise had the servant now on the grown with a proud master on top of him. He placed his hands over his head which gave him the pleasure of seeing his foe in such a vulnerable position.

"My servant." He rephrased. "You have to do…" He rocked his body. Naruto had just noticed that his genitals were right under the dark prince. He moaned unconsciously. "Whatever I want…" He thrust again receiving another moan. "Whenever I want." He teased then got up. "You must always be by my side, if that's not possible, you have to always be at least one door away." He walked out the room leaving a confused Naruto.

'Is this a joke?' He baffled watching the empty door frame that had recently held the dark prince.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nope it wasn't a joke. The following morning Naruto was woken by cold water.

"What the fuck!" He got up in an instant trying to figure out who was the bastard that dared.

"You should have woken me up half an hour ago." Sasuke glared with crossed arms. He held a cup under his arms with his hand which told Naruto that it was He who was responsible.

"Do I look like an alarm clock?"

"No, you look like the servant who not only keeps up with his master's agenda but is prompt." The words that Sasuke threw at Naruto were like muffles. Naruto squinted his face as his eyes battled to open.

"What?" His voice was still sleepy.

"It means get up." He uncovered the blond. The figure next to Naruto was mistaken for pillows. So you could imagine Sasuke's surprise when he saw Tenten crouched by the servant's side.

He only glared. "Get ready and meet me downstairs." Tenten was asleep. She was a heavy sleeper. She had sneaked in Naruto's room in the middle of the night.

---------------------------------------------------

Naruto had a rough day. He had to clean Sasuke's room, Follow him around and record whatever the bastard wanted him to record, do his laundry (he didn't want any maid touching his things, Naruto: "bastard.") Serve his food, Serve him tea and above all, wait for him outside while he prayed in the church. (What was he a dog?!)

He entered his room and heard giggles in his closet.

"What the-" He was pulled in.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was annoyed. He found his servant had deserted him after he left the temple. Naruto was going to hear him…He grumbled.

He entered the servants room. The lights were on, which told him the fox was there. The only problem was where?

He heard giggles coming from the closet? He also heard faint moans. 'What the fuck is going on in there!' The prince was alarmed.

There was a call for one of the maids from the kitchen. "Tenten."

The closet door opened as Tenten was trying to leave with a playful Naruto tugging her arm.

"I have to go." She giggled. Sasuke stood on the side. Both were oblivious to the raven's presence.

"Tell them your sick…No one wants a sick maid handling their food." He pulled her back again and kissed her neck from behind. His hands slithered around her waist.

"I have to go, stop." She teased pinching his hand.

"Ow." Sasuke watched with disgust as his servant flirted. "fine." He let her go. She ran out giggling.

"That was fun." The blond sighed to himself. He walked out of the closet and stretched. He then felt a hand on his wrist as he was pulled. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blond. His hand forced his face to look away as he inspected his neck.

"Hey what the fuck?" Naruto tried to get off his clutches but he was too strong.

"One, two, three..." He counted the hickeys around the fox's neck pressing each one as hard as he could. (And hickeys being bruises, you can imagine how much that hurt.)

The blond winced at the pain. The raven managed to count only 8. After Sasuke was done counting he left. Naruto rose an eyebrow as his door was slammed.

-------------------------------------------------

Ack don't kill me! (Shields her face with her hands) I swear the next one will be awesome! I'm going to continue where I left off at the preview! Yup, were already there, lol and wait till you see how Naruto gets Sasuke back! Again sorry for the mistakes and PLZ review!


	6. Revenge of the Preview

Hey you guys! Thanks for reviewing! I really enjoy reading them! Its my fav part so don't forget to review!

So this explains the Whole preview dont skip it because I did change a few things, And you get to start the preview in Naruto's Point of View!

Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

The following day was silent. Naruto woke up Sasuke, who just acted like he wasn't there. Whenever Naruto asked; "what's wrong?" The Uchiha would say; "nothing".

Later that day the king summoned his son along with his wife for a royal Uchiha meeting. Naruto was told to wait outside.

He waited. Tenten passed by. She blew him a kiss. He smirked and blew her an even deeper kiss.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice caught him by surprise. He dropped his scrolls. He quickly got them and poked his head in.

"Yes master?" He asked.

"My father has a few rules he would like me to note." After a moment Sasuke continued. "Sit."

Naruto tried to pull off a graceful seating show, but failed miserably, causing him to fall on his butt. He smiled in embarrassment and took out a feather, ink and scroll.

"You must always check on the security, the gardener needs…" The king began.

Naruto scribbled away. He wrote as fast as the king spoke. Everything was going fine until…

Something lifted his robe as it seeped in. Fingers caressed his bare skin. The movement was so sudden that it cause the recorder to instinctively jump.

"Ack!" Naruto jumped dropping his supplies and interrupting the older Uchiha. 'Shit!' He received glares from all but Sasuke.

"I'm used to his sudden outbursts." Naruto looked at the younger Uchiha as he zipped a bit of tea. His eyes were closed and relaxed, unaffected. 'Its like the bastard was expecting that from me.'

"Ahem!" The oldest of the Uchiha's cleared his throat, clearly annoyed. Naruto sat back down, retrieved his things and tried again.

The hand was back, only this time Naruto knew better. There was nothing he could do about it.

'Teme.' Naruto winced at his paper which was dismissed as a look of concentration.

Sakura, The lady and lord were all oblivious to the activities happening beneath the table. Sasuke was a master of stillness, one glimpse would tell you there was nothing going on.

Naruto felt the hand cease its rubbing. He sighed grateful, but almost chocked when it began creeping towards the inside of his thigh. It went for his…

'Oh god…' Naruto pretended to write as he used the scroll to shield himself. He wanted to hide his expressions.

"Nnnn…"The fox made a faint moan which was easily mistaken as a sound of understanding ("mm-hmm"). He felt a strong hand firmly wrap itself around his cock and began pumping it slowly. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was paying close attention to his father. From his arm up, everything seemed so concentrated but from his arm down…

'Nnnn Sasu…ke…more.' He found himself suddenly thinking about how good it felt. He shook his head. 'what am I thinking?' He tried concentrating again. He then felt Sasuke's thumb tease the tip of his head. He felt a root concentration on the center of his body as pre-cum threaten to evacuate.

'Why is he torturing me like this?' He asked himself, biting back another moan. 'He's punishing me for something, could it be…

He remembered how after the Tenten incident he found he kept trying to explain himself. '"I don't care what you do or don't do with the maids, not my problem."' Sasuke shrugged it off. Every time his master shrugged something off, he was only putting it on hold, to 'surprise punish' him about later.

The meeting was over, and Naruto had only managed to write two sentences along with a bunch of scribbles.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke. Naruto's heart ripped in half as his master explained how he wanted His WIFE to PLEASE him. (Remember how in the preview he told Sakura he wanted to be pleased as her husband, and encouraged her to talk to his mother.)

Naruto's mind raced. 'She is with him now.' He kept telling himself. 'And there is nothing I can do about it.'

He heard the door close and then.

Bam! He was pinned to the floor. Whoever was sitting on his groin placed pressure. The servant moaned as his master placed his hands above his hand (as you guessed it, this is his favorite position). Naruto suppressed a moan and instead growled.

"What the fuck Uchiha! Thanks to your little tease I didn't get anything done!" Naruto was furious. How was he suppose to do his work with all those distractions?

"One of the best attributes of being a genius is having an exquisite memory." His eyes weren't as cold as they usually were. They were…hot! Naruto could see lust and, god, they were the type of eyes that only gave him sexual images of him and Sasuke in bed. Sasuke on top ramming him while he looks at those eyes…They sent shivers down his spine.

"So you mean you didn't need me writing all of that?" Naruto was confused. "Then why did you call me?"

"Dobe." The Uchiha purred, which sent Naruto's eyes to roll back as he bit back a moan. He felt his master's lips vibrate on his neck. His master started rocking his hips back and forth.

Naruto bit his lips. "What…The…Fu-" he was cut off by a moan. Why was his master doing this? "Nnnn…Sa…Te…me…" Naruto didn't know what to call him.

"How many girls have you been with?" He hissed.

"What?"

"Answer me." Sasuke rocked faster, slamming his bottom half with Naruto.

"Nnnn!" Naruto moaned harder. "FU…CK….s…six…" He managed to answer between huffs. "But…Mnnnn… You already have…" Sasuke kept rocking. "Sa…Saku…Nnnn….ra…" Sasuke's expression darkened.

"You'd think I'd be happy." He got up and left. Sasuke was furious. He didn't want to look at his servant for the rest of the day. He locked himself in his room and ignored Naruto's calls.

--------------------------------------------------

The blond servant was also ignored the following day. He couldn't understand why his master was acting so weird. (o.O freaky…) He hadn't seen Sasuke all day. He was now searching for him.

Earlier that day he was told, by the king, to warn his master of his brother's arrival.

"I want him to be prepared." The king grunted. Naruto bowed and was now searching for the bastard.

He looked everywhere. "Why don't you go to his study, Stupid." Kiba asked.

"Sasuke has a study?" Naruto had no idea…(He was still a noob, I mean this is his first week five years later after all.)

"Duh! What else are they going to do to Itachi's room?" This was enough information to send Naruto sprinting. He had ten minutes before Itachi got there.

Naruto entered the mansion once again (Kiba was outside guarding.) He made his was towards Itachi's old room.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Nothing…

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Nothing…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!( )

No answer…

Naruto sighed. He turned around and was about to leave until curiosity kicked in. 'Hmm That's weird….Sasuke always locks his door." (Referring to his room, Not that Naruto has ever been in his study.)

He entered the room. There was a lot of book cases filled with books. In fact there were so many, Naruto was convinced his room had no walls. There was a desk to the far end side. It was massive. Naruto saw a figure resting on his arms, as they laid folded on the table. His chest rose and fell silently. His eyes were shut.

"Sasuke?" The servant stared at his sleeping master. His expression soften. "Wow, you actually look adorable when your not being a dick…" He whispered as his fingers went through the raven's hair. 'So innocent...' Sasuke's face was almost child like as he dreamt. 'So angelic…' his complexion was flawless. 'And so…' He lowered down his head. 'So…' He saw duct tape by his side along with other random office supplies. His face twisted in an evil grin.'…Vulnerable…' He whispered in his lord's ear, "Payback is a bitch…for you…" He got to work.

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up. There was a knock on the door. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He suddenly noticed a note under him, it read;

-----Your brother is visiting at 3:00pm.-----

Sasuke's eyes threaten to bulge out of his face. 'Shit!' He wasn't ready.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

'Improvise.' He stated refusing to look out of place in front of Itachi. The meeting was based on their father's will. The three men were going to be discussing the division of his father's belongings.

"Come in." He sat up straight.

"Sasuke." His father acknowledged his younger son's presence.

"Father, Itachi." Sasuke returned the gesture.

"Little brother." The youngest of the three winced. He hated being called that, it made him feel inferior. Itachi knew it reminded him of who was first and despite the fact that this used to be his room, Itachi stated the verse to remind Sasuke that this room was just a hand-me-down.

"Can we?" His father asked signaling to the two seats in front of the desk.

"Please." Sasuke agreed.

"I have decided that Itachi, as my oldest son…" Sasuke felt hands part his knees. "…I believe he is the best candidate for…"

'What the-' He looked down in an instant. His legs were duct taped to the seat's legs, he was also partially naked. "Is there a problem Sasuke?" The king asked, noticing his son's sense of distraction.

"No." His son stated. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he wasn't going to give them the pleasure of embarrassing him, especially not in front of Itachi who was already smirking.

"As my youngest son, Sasuke, you will receive the mansion. I believe the Hyuuga's need a male to lead them now that Hiashi is dying and Neji is a priest…" Sasuke felt two hands press, parting his legs forcibly. Then. Gasp!

"Is there something you wish to tell us little brother."

"No." Sasuke grunted as he felt a hand pump his penis, causing blood to rush down south.

"As your wife, Sakura will receive-" Sasuke moaned silently. He didn't know what the hell his father was saying. He felt a wet tongue slide up and down his shaft. He pushed the servant away with one hand while the other massaged his chin to give his father the illusion that he was paying attention. 'Oh…Shit!' He felt a squishy wet substance glide over the tip of his lower head. He tried pushing Naruto away harder.

"Are you alright?" The king was concerned, it was the first time he had ever seen his son act in such a manner.

"Its just a little hot." Sasuke said loosening his shirt.

"Its forty degrees outside." Itachi enjoyed Sasuke's confusion. He was being deep throated, as Naruto engulfed him. The blow job was so good, he had temporarily lost sense of most things. Bottom line; he couldn't focus.

-------------------------------------------------

Yup 2 lemons in one chapter! I really love you guys! Lol, and guess what? It continues on the next one! Yay! Don't forget to Review!


	7. Wanted

I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner! But I try to make sure you guys only get the best! I had a few problems with my internet yesterday so sorry! Anyway sorry for the mistakes and enjoy!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke tried his best to focus, he couldn't. God! He just wished this day would end, he would never forgive Naruto for such a daring act.

'FUCK!' Naruto began moaning sending vibrations onto his lower head, down the pipe and focus root on his sack. It tingled. 'Mmm, fuck I didn't know the bastard was THIS good…' The prince forced his eyes shut looking away as his hand clasped his mouth in order to keep him from making any unwanted sound. He leaned on the table with his elbow to make it seem like he was resting a bit.

Itachi spoke to his father about how things were back at the palace. He mentioned his wife here and there. She seemed to be a statue (Not doing much except what was expected.) From the corner of his eye, the king noticed Sasuke kept looking down. He winced and he looked back at them nervously. Perhaps he was coming down with a fever. Who knew?

"Naruto." Itachi spoke. Naruto froze with his master in his mouth as Sasuke shot him a surprised look. Did he know what was going on? "My maids have been asking for him…" He had such an annoying disgusting smile. Sasuke wanted to rip that smug smirk off his face. "He was a great assistant…" Naruto's mouth and hands shook gently. "Father." He ignored Sasuke's eye daggers. "May I take him back?" Sasuke felt Naruto's mouth smile. 'He wants to go with him.' Sasuke fumed.

"Well Naruto is Sasuke's assistant." The king signaled to his youngest son.

"He can find another one." Itachi told his father. It wasn't a question, it was an order. This was what Sasuke wanted to avoid.

"I don't want another one." The raven countered. "Why don't you find a better assistant?" Naruto bit Sasuke. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" His father got up. Sasuke rose a hand and stopped him. If he got any closer he was going to notice his son's reasons. (Don't wanna look down there! )

"I'm fine. Father I- Ohhh…." He moaned loudly which was thankfully confused as a sign of pain as he roughly massaged his temple with his thumb and forehead with the rest of his fingers. Naruto had just began harshly sucking his tube. 'SHIT' He felt cum began to spurt as the servant massaged his sack tightly. He pressed it down harder. "Ah…" Sasuke held tight to the chair's arm.

"Son what's wrong?"

"M-migraine…" He lied. "I…c-cant think…" Sasuke admitted.

"Well, I will send a maid-"

"N-no, I just…Ahhh…Need…to r-rest." He huffed.

"Are you sure you don't want a doctor?"

"Nnnn…no…." Itachi and the king left. Murder was in the wolf's eyes. Then "Nnnn! Ahhhh!" He came moments later. Naruto forced Sasuke's chair back. He got out of the small space. Sasuke was about to yell at him when he felt two hands cup his face and something sticky cover his lips. Naruto had duct tapped his lips. He pulled Sasuke closer and kissed the tape over his mouth.

"I had fun." He licked his lips and left." (I know what you are all wondering, 'Why didn't Sasuke do something about it?' I'll tell you why: Because he was drained. Yup, he had his soul sucked out.)

It seemed like forever. Sasuke stared into space. He was alone. The experience was mind blowing and he was sure he would have enjoyed it better if he wasn't having a meeting with the king and his brother! Everything seemed so surreal. He even blinked slowly. His mind was still downloading what the hell was going on.

He slowly came back to life. Careful not to strain, he gently looked down. The note was still there. (-----Your brother is visiting at 3:00pm.-----) He turned it around. There was a second message. It read: (-----Payback is a Bitch-----ENJOY!) His face twisted in confusion. Finally adding 2 and 2, he came with his answer. The meeting, The duct tape, and The Blowjob! Naruto had gotten away with revenge. He was furious.

-------------------------------------------------

"Why don't you teach him a lesson, remind him of our honorable title?" The king said after his son asked him where his assistant was. It had been two hours and he had been searching everywhere for him. "How many are you going to give him?" The king asked signaling to the whip the prince held.

"50." His son left.

------------------------------------------------

"Holy Shit dude! It seems Naruto is going to get it bad." Kiba pointed towards the prince. Shino shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------

"Poor baby. I hope he's not too rough." Tenten was worried. Lee hugged her. Sasuke had passed them asking for Naruto with the whip on hand.

"You should visit him when this is over." Lee stated.

"I'll help tend his wounds." She felt tears bubbling in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

"Naruto?" Iruka asked. "He's in the bathroom."

Sasuke smirked. 'So he thought he could avoid me by being in the last places I would ever go to.' The "bathroom" Was actually the boiler room with a broken tub. Servants obviously couldn't share a bathroom with royalty. (Think of the filth!-sarcasm-)

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto laughed. He kept replaying Sasuke's shaky voice in his head. It was hilarious. He couldn't even focus! "Its so hot…" "But its 40 degrees outside" "O.o It is?" Naruto laughed harder. He got up and dried himself. Finally, he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Mmm…I would love to see Kin and Tayuya again… and everyone else." He mused.

He felt someone push him down. Naruto was now leaning down with his hands behind his back. Something had forced him to bend over. His hands were tide. The one doing it forced him to stand up again by pulling him up again.

"What the Fu-Mmmm!!!" His mouth was duct taped.

----------------------------------------------------

I know I know, it was really short, but I promise the next one will start with a lemon and will be really long! Ive been a bit busy. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!!!! Again SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!!!


	8. Whips and Betrayal

Sorry about having you wait! Anyway keep up with the reviews and is one suppose to do something when she hits 100 reviews? Cus I dunno what to do. LOL, Again sorry for the mistakes!!!! Don't forget to review!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's head tried to identify the suspect. A hand held his, behind his back. There was a second hand clasped over his lips, but what really kept him from talking was the duct tape.

His complaints were muffled as the mysterious hand slid down and caressed his neck. It came back up and held onto his chin, forcing him to look away in an attempt to expose his neck. A mushy wet substance slid from the back of his left shoulder, up the side of his neck and ended its journey behind his ear lobe. Hot breath could be felt, causing his general regions to burn with excitement.

"Had fun, Dobe?" Asked a clearly pissed off voice who made a poor attempt to hide behind a cool exterior. The hand that held his chin slid down to his side. It began rubbing his thigh.

'Fuck, I thought he was too much of a proud fucker to come in here.' The servant's eyes shifted from the side to the door. His eyes then blinked from the wet floor and back to the door. The grip on the rope that tide his hands, tighten. 'How am I suppose to get free? And eve if I do manage that, I still run the risk of slipping and falling.

"Not thinking of running away are you?" Sasuke snort. "Che." A mischievous smile played on his lips. He sucked the back of the dobe's earlobe and whispered; "Entertain me." And with that he was released.

The servant ran. He found his full force to get the hell out of there. He huffed. 'Almost there…' The door came closer. 'Alright I'm going straight to my study' (The only room Naruto owned that actually had a lock.) The door jumped at him, he reached for the handle when…

SLAM

His arms were spread (flat palms) onto the surface of the door. Naruto felt a second body squished behind him. He was so focused on running that his own breathing canceled out the sounds his lord had made. Apparently Sasuke was running behind him. The fox shivered. He felt his master's head lean on him forcing his face harder on to the rough surface of the wood. He breathed in his servant's clean aroma. The blond locks tickled his nose. Sasuke held him by the wrists. He forced his hands to slide as far as he could towards the ceiling. His arms were now straight.

Naruto felt his master force his legs apart as he slid a thigh in-between, It began rubbing his crotch. "Nnnn!" Naruto moaned. His cheeks flushing with heat. The paste his heart beat went, sped. Then the familiar warmth beside his ear was back as he felt the raven's chest pressed against his back. "Seem familiar?" The dobe's head shook. "It should be since you were the first one to do this." The servant didn't remember (this is talking about the first time Naruto had drank the pink liquid and kissed him in Chapter 3). The teme's hands slid from his victim's wrist down his arms and onto his chest. He rubbed his abs and finally went lower.

"Mmmm." Naruto shut his eyes. He froze.

"Why don't you take this off?" The raven whispered. Naruto could have sworn he heard a faint moan. 'Fuck, why am I reacting to him?' The bulge he tried to hide, grew painfully harder. He felt a second bulge press on him. "Nnnn." His vision became blurry as his rear's nerves began sucking in everything he felt. He swallowed hard. It was difficult. He wanted it bad. 'I-, Its because I'm a guy, I naturally have intense desires for sex so…' He started coming up with excuses for himself. 'Its not that I'm attracted to the Ohhhh…' His towel was ripped off and tossed to the side. He unconsciously opened his legs more. He heard his master take off his robe.

"Talk to me…Tell me that you…Nnnnn… hate me…" Sasuke's hand found itself on the duct tape. He ripped it off. He then pressed his hands on the door caging his victim.

"Ahhh, I…fuck…en!….Hate you!…" His master's lower head teased as it rubbed itself onto his servants pulsing cheeks. "I Fuck…en…hate…Ahhh… you…" He breathed. The servants had a table, which held the towels, in the bathroom, by the door. Sasuke pushed his servant towards it. The towels fell. His stomach clashed with the table. He was forced to bend over. Sasuke took out the whip and wrapped his arms with it as he did earlier(remember when he held on tight to the rope around his victim's hands, behind his back earlier, well it was the whip).

"I told my dad it was going to be 50." He thrust his cock inside him slowly sliding in.

Naruto bit his lips but moaned inwardly. He felt it, and god did it feel good. (No Sasuke didn't need to prepare him with fingers thanks to chapter 4, not that Naruto remembers). He wondered what he meant by fifty.

"Nnnn…One…Two…Three…." The prince thrusts were hard. But it was instinct. He wanted the fucking Dobe. Since when?

Since their first kiss. It was impulse when he challenged him, but the kiss was breathtaking. And did he cry when Naruto left? Yes. Did anyone know? No, and they never will.

"Twenty…Two…" Naruto moaned harder.

"Is…that…it?" He huffed. "Pretty slow if…ahhh…you ask…Nnnn…me…" His pray smirked. He wanted to feel it. "Harder…Asshole…" He felt his masters hand tangle his fingers with his hair and fist them in a lock as he pulled his head back. "Ahhh!" It…felt…good?…Naruto licked his lips. "I thought your endurance was done for…"

"It takes…more…than a blowjob to….Nnnn… keep me down…"SLAM 46, SLAM 47, His sweat trickled from his forehead down to his lips. He licked it off. "Why do you let me…fuck…do this…Ohhhh…to you?…" Sasuke asked, having his curiosity get the best of me.

"Isnt…this…Mnnnn…a ch-challenge?"

"C-call…Nnnn (SLAM 50) what you want…" He kept going.

"I though…Shit! (Felt a hand begin pumping his member)…Nnnnn…you said…Ahhh…(Sasuke's thumb teased the tip)…fi-fifty…" Sasuke smirked.

"Why?" He whispered. Naruto moaned louder. It drove him crazy when he whispered. "Can't handle more?" He dared.

Naruto drastically stood up, forced him to pull out and turned around. He leaned on the table scooting his body on a laying position and was supported by his elbows as he looked at Sasuke with spread legs. He smirked. "Bring it…" He whispered.

Sasuke placed a knee on the table. Their gaze locked. He got on and positioned himself entering the kitsune. His hands shook as they leaned on either side of the fox's abs. And as usual, the room was covered with deep moans, grunts and groans. There was also the occasional, wet squishy, clapping sound they made when they went faster.

Sasuke gave it to him good. Not only that but he aimed for his neck as he slid in and out. "Mmmm-More!…" Naruto moaned. He partially whined. He placed his legs on his master's chest and rested his knees on his shoulders, as he did before. He held on tight to his lord's hair. Jet black locks were held tightly as he forced his lips to part in a deep kiss. He sucked the inside of his mouth and engulfed his tongue. Sasuke's hands held firmly to the table.

"God…" Sasuke murmured, not that he was a believer.

"Mm-hmm." His servant agreed. (It was official, this was the best sex they have ever had in their whole life.) Naruto sent chills down his master's throat. Was it wrong for a prince to fuck his servant? Your damn right. Then why were they doing it? Partially because Sasuke didn't give a damn and Naruto was a rule breaker, and the second part was because forbidden things were twenty times better anyway.

"Na-Naruto…" Sasuke moaned holding tight to his scroll writer.

"C-cumin?" Naruto's body stiffen as well. They were both about to cum. The servant felt his seeds begin stirring. They felt intense tugs in their lower regions. Hot cum entered the blond. The raven the same sticky substance on his stomach as his servant came moments later. They both sighed. Sasuke felt Naruto vibrate below. He looked down only to be welcomed with the sight of a chuckling fox.

"I told you I had more endurance."

"I know my cum makes you cum." He gently kissed his lips. He bit down on his lower lip. He felt his master slowly pull out. He regretted it but said nothing.

His master slowly got off.

"I felt your lips curl up in a smile while you were under the table." Sasuke began casually as he got dressed. Naruto cleaned their mess.

"Because Itachi wants me to go back."

"You like him?" Sasuke felt a small fire begin to burn within his chest.

"I like his palace. And the maids aren't too bad either. " He winked. His master was disgusted.

"So if it was your choice…"

"I would leave."

"Just like that?" Sasuke's fist twitched by his side.

"Lets get this straight asshole, I don't like you and you don't like me. What we have is competition between endurance. Why sex? Well because you started it when you gave me a hand job (The beginning of Chapter 6). I got you back and I guess it led to thi- Where are you going?" He asked watching a pissed Sasuke storm off.

SLAM.

Naruto sighed as he watched the abused object. 'He sure has a knack for slamming doors.' "Not this again."

------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sasuke had went for a walk. Naruto was left behind. He went to the kitchen. On his way he heard someone talking in the living room.

"He never touches me." Sakura cried. She sat beside the queen. The queen tried comforting her by patting her shoulders.

"How am I suppose to conceive if he barely touches me." She sniffled.

Naruto frowned.

'"She's good in bed." He remembered Sasuke saying (Chapter 5) "Just letting you know since you've always wondered in your fantasies."'

"Do you think he is seeing someone else?"

"Heavens no, he cant stand the maids, the only person I ever see him with is his assistant; Naruto." The queen hugged her. She wailed.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke returned.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"You don't touch Sakura?" Naruto asked as soon as Sasuke opened the door. He rose an eyebrow. "Who have you been with?"

"You."

"But I'm a guy…that doesn't count…" He was confused. "Besides, that's just competition."

"It doesn't matter who I've been or not been with. And you've been with who, everyone that passes by?"

"I've been with enough." Naruto's smile was smug. It then turned serious. "Itachi asked me if I wanted to go home with him."

"What did you say?" asked a seemingly indifferent Sasuke.

"Yes, so I'm also here to say bye." Naruto began to walk away but was grabbed by the arm.

"You think you can order yourself around?"

"What the?" Naruto looked at his arm then at Sasuke. "What has gotten into you? Let go."

"I am the one who is in charge of you, you don't rule yourself."

"Your father said it was okay, since Itachi is the oldest he said he has power over you, so I'm leaving." He was pulled in the room.

"I will talk to Itachi. The bastard cant do this to me."

"And what's so bad about loosing a servant."

"It doesn't matter as long as I don't lose you." Naruto looked at him surprised.

"Um Sasuke you have to lay off the shots."

"Don't play with me Uzumaki." Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him to the living room where Itachi waited.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" He asked. His eyes were burned with anger.

"I simply need my assistant back." Itachi sat, unaffected by Sasuke's sudden intrusion. "It has nothing to do with you."

"He is MY assistant now."

"Really? Father said I could have whatever I wanted as soon as I changed my mind. If I want my room back," He got up and walked over to Sasuke, trying to intimidate him with a glare that could inspect a soul. "I could get it back, and you could kiss your study goodbye."

"If this you want your stupid room, you can have it." Sasuke was not going to give him the satisfaction of fear.

The king heard his sons arguing.

"What's going on here?"

"Father." They both stated.

"Itachi wants Naruto back, but I need him." Sasuke began.

"As the eldest, there is a rule that states I could get back what I once own, and might I remind you, father, that Naruto was my assistant first (Chapter 2)."

"The law that Itachi stated, Sasuke, is still in motion. I'm sorry son but there is nothing I can do."

Sasuke turned to glare at Itachi, he didn't look at Naruto. His silent protest was back on.

That night Naruto was gone. No one found Sasuke, who was silently crying in his servant's room.

-----------------------------------------------

Well I guess Sasuke found something founder to do with that whip wink wink! Ack don't kill me! I swear I wont keep them away for long!!! Please review, I wanna know what you thought. I love reading reviews! Yay!!! I promise it will get a LOT better!!! I think you will really like it.


	9. Italic Fantasies

Naruto was welcomed with smiles. A blushing Hinata waved. Kin jumped on him only to be pushed off by Tayuya. Moegi(1)'s cheeks turned red when Naruto looked at her and Karin(2) winked. The maids were pretty excited.

-------------------------------------------------

1) Moegi is the annoying little girl that hangs out with Konohamaru. (Lol, sorry, that's just how I feel about her. She reminds me of…well anyway, yeah that's her!)

2) Some of you who don't read the manga probably don't know this character yet, her name is Karin, and she appears later as one of Sasuke's followers.

---------------------------------------------------

That night was Kin's night (this is clearly a Yaoi story so I wont be as descriptive with Hentai, Sorry Hentai fans!) They were in Naruto's room. The maids had to share. It was a miracle Tayuya wasn't kicking down the door.

"Naruto." She moaned. He held her under him. Her black hair was all over the pillow. "God." She whispered.

For a brief moment Naruto felt he was in her place with Sasuke on top. Remembering his master whispering that same exact phrase made him come.

_'"My cum makes you cum."'_ He felt warm hot liquid spurt in him. He then came back to life when he had realized he had forgotten to pull out. He usually was very cautious when cuming with the maids, but luckily Kin was unable to conceive (She was born with a weak womb).

Naruto sighed. He laid on top of her for a moment. He breathed in her essence, yup it was still her. He was relieved. 'What the hell was that all about?' He thought, complaining about the brief moment he had with the bastard.

-------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Kin ran to her dorm. She needed to get ready. Grinning from ear to ear, it was obvious she was going to have a good day.

Naruto heard cursing and muttering. He poked his head out and saw Tayuya dusting off a painting. Her back was to him and it was still a moment before she passed his door. He grinned maliciously. As soon as she passed by he pulled her in his room.

He slammed her against the wall and trapped her, by putting his hands on either side of her body. He caught her with his lips. At first she tried pushing him off, it was useless. Shortly after she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned inwardly. They made out for a good five minutes. It was rough. If it were a gentle person like Hinata, her lips would be bleeding by now, but both Naruto and Tayuya liked being rough with each other. Hatred excited the morbid maid.

"Mmm… Tell me that you hate me." She gasped between breaths.

"I…Hate you…" _'He'_ was back. For another second he had caught the scent of _Sasuke_. _His_ warmth felt good. Naruto played with _his_ jet black hair. He felt unconditional joy play in his chest. He kissed _Sasuke_ harder. He played with _his_ lips by sucking them in and pushing them out. He parted his _master's_ legs and placed his thigh in between. She moaned which brought him back to reality. 'Fuck! What the hell is that bastard doing in my thoughts?!'

"Fuck." He stopped. "I have to go to Itachi." She cursed her disapproval. He kissed her. "I had fun." _'Sasuke.'_

"Are you okay?" She noticed his confusion as he shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied. After that line his hand felt warm and somewhat sticky. (The reason why this triggered such a feeling in his hand was because he said "I had fun." To Sasuke after he gave him a blowjob in chapter 7).

She left.

"Get out of my head asshole!" He fumed.

-------------------------------------------------

"Master." Naruto bowed. The living room housed two characters; Hinata and Itachi.

"Naruto. My wife wishes to send a letter to her sister. She is marrying. Unfortunately we cannot attend. " Itachi hissed. He seemed very possessive of his wife. Hinata's gaze shifted from the floor to Naruto and back again.

"May I ask why? Surely King Hyuuga would want to know the reason why his eldest daughter is absent to her own sister's wedding."

"She is ill." The future heir lied. It was obvious she was fine.

-------------------------------------------------

"Poor Madame…" Kin sighed.

"Why?" Naruto asked. They laid on his bed. She leaned on his chest as he rested a hand behind his head. He told her about the letter Itachi wanted him to write. The maid showed compassion for her queen.

"He hardly lets her outside the palace." Naruto rose an eyebrow. "He treats her like a princess but doesn't let her go out. He claims its too dangerous. Madame is sick of being indoors, all she does is read."

"That's awful." Naruto sighed. It was no wonder he hadn't seen his queen whenever Itachi visited.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hinata?" The servant knocked. He needed to write the letter she had requested. She answered the door and sat down on her bed. He sat on the closest chair he found.

"I miss them." She whispered to the floor. Her tears were silent but visible. "Itachi is in his room." His eyes widened.

"Since when do you sleep in separate rooms?" He asked.

"We always have." She smiled.

"Has he ever-"

"No." Naruto was shocked.

"So was I…I-" He couldn't ask the question. He gulped and finally asked. "Your first?" He began to feel indebted to the queen.

She slowly shook her head. "N…Neji is…" She looked away. Naruto's jaw dropped. 'The priest?'

"Since when?"

"I've always loved Nii-san… I was so happy the moment I heard I was to going marry him." She huffed a sad sigh, "You could imagine the pain my heart felt when he was fated to become a priest (Chapter 1)."She cried harder. Naruto pulled her into a deep hug. "Before I got married I promised Nii-san he would be my first…That night, I had no regrets."

"And was that your only time with him?" He was shocked when he saw her shake her head once more.

"He visits almost everyday. Itachi trusts us enough to leave us alone…" He held onto the blond's back. "I don't know how familiar you are with how much it hurts to love someone forbidden…" Naruto pat her back.

"I'll get you out of here Hinata. I promise." He whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't explain last night. He couldn't even focus.

"Baby I said the left." Sighed an irritated Kin. The blond held the hackey sack like seat. They were rearranging furniture. She eyed the dresser by the door. "And how are people suppose to enter when its blocking the door?"

_'"Talk to me…Tell me that you…Nnnnn… hate me…"' _He heard a moaning whisper.

"What?" He asked.

"I said the left." She repeated.

"Oh." He moved it to the left. He felt a pair of eyes behind him (Kin was by his side so they couldn't have been from her). He turned around and lost all sence of awareness. _Sasuke leaned against the wall shirtless. With eyes half shut, he looked up at Naruto. "Nya…" He moaned as he extended his hand, inviting him. Naruto was about to take it when…_

"What are you doing?" Asked the maid. He felt a bit stupid extending his hand longingly at nothing.

"Stretching." He lied.

------------------------------------------------------

That night he slept alone. It was the first time he had felt the cold sheets of loneliness in the Hyuuga palace (He usually slept with any of the four maids or even Hinata o.O).

Why did I do that? He asked as he remembered lying to everyone, pretending to catch a cold.

Tayuya: "I wont get sick! You think I have a fucking weak ass immune system like Kin?!" (Naruto: "I just don't want to risk it…")

Kin: "I'll take care of you baby! That's what I'm here for."** -looks closely at his face.-** "Hmm you don't look sick". **-is about to touch his forehead-**. (**Naruto grabs her hand**: "My body hurts, I promise I'll be better by tomorrow beautiful.")

Karin: "You don't fool me." (Naruto: "Alright, you better not complain when you find yourself drowned in a sea of hurl.") "Ewww!"

Moegi: "Awww poor Naru-chan!"

Hinata: "Get better soon…" **-Smiles-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night he had a crazy dream about a Dragon like Itachi, a tower and Hinata as Rapunzel. He sat up in a jolt when he felt the fire. _He squinted as he saw a second figure in his room. He sat on the other side of his bed. He was engulfed in darkness. His silhouette was only visible thanks to the light of the moon. It kissed his vague description. The shadow looked at his pray. The moon's light squeezed in through the thin window which touched the middle of his bed. The figure leaned closer and Sasuke appeared. His pale features were lit._

_"Sasuke?" Asked the confused servant. His mind was still foggy. Sasuke's lips were full. Naruto had never noticed how luscious they were. He wanted them. He felt a knot build in his throat. It thirst for the saliva of his master._

_"Naruto…" Whispered the shadow, causing the kyuubi to moan as it sent shockwaves down his center. 'Fuck, since when does he have this much power over my body?' How can the Prince have this much affect on him with just his voice? The blond looked away. He didn't want to admit it, no there was clearly something wrong. He felt a hand on his chin, which lightly forced him to look at the raven._

_His face came closer. It was soothing, The fox felt his lids falling. He wanted his senses focused on one subject: Sasuke. He wanted to feel those full warm lips, Taste that sweet, intoxicating saliva, have his greedy hands crawling, feeling every part of him. 'Shit.' His member throbbed. They mirrored each other's moves as their heads came closer, falling into a deep kiss. Their lips parted a bit, as Naruto tilted his head, letting Sasuke's tongue enter. He felt his moist substance wrap itself with his master's. He had never felt anything like it. His insides were burning, longing for more. 'Nya…' For the first time in his life, competition didn't butt in._

_The blonde's fibers were very aware. He became sensitive to the raven's slightest touch._

_Sasuke was gently. It was amazing at how gentle he could be. He slowly leaned down, gently forcing the fox in a laying position. The kyuubi pulled him down with him, which happened with the absence of protests. The moment was enchanting. He was under a spell. The wolf straddled him. The fox moaned. Their members touched and, god, it was delicious! The servant felt his master's lips over his neck. He moaned as Sasuke began rocking his body causing their sensitive skin to touch passionately._

_All through out the night, Naruto had forgotten he was in the Hyuuga Dynasty. When he finally realized this and question how it was possible, the fantasy faded._ 'Aww man! It was just getting good too...' he complained. 'Wait, what?! No, what the FUCK was that all about?! There is no way I'm missing the asshole!' The kitsune turned to his side and ignored his memory, which nagged at how real it felt. He wanted more, he refused to jack off to the Teme's memory.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day Itachi asked Naruto to write a letter to his brother.

"Little brother, I understand you have fallen ill, There fore I send you this package, What you will find inside might interest you, and I'm sure it benefits you more than it does me…"

He was then told to take it to him. Naruto felt a twinge of excitement at the pit of his stomach, he was going to see the bastard again…How was he going to face him with the memory of last night burned deep with in his mind?

--------------------------------------------

That's it for now! Lol again sorry for the errors! Anyway, I hope you all liked it, don't forget to review, I wanna read your thoughts! (Its my fav part!) Thank you!

And FYI- The italics were when he was fantasizing.


	10. The Connection

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews I love ALL of them. Well I'm back and you know what that means, Yep I got another chapter for you all, gotta give thanks to Legendary Goddess, she helped edit the story! Anyway, on with the show!

Dont forget to review, I would love to hear ure openion thoughs and such. If u have any requests don't hesitate! I'm very considerate!

----------------------------------------------

The house seemed dead. The small fox couldn't believe how depressing it had gotten since his departure. This was the gloomiest autumn he had ever encountered. The sky thundered as rain poured. He crept inside, having no need to ring the doorbell thanks to his spare key. It was two in the morning.

He crept up to his own room, making sure no sounds escaped him. 'I'll deal with him tomorrow.' He froze as he heard footsteps come closer… Naruto wanted to believe that if he stood still, the creature wouldn't notice him. Sasuke walked right by him. After a while he wondered if the prince was sleep walking…'He seemed pretty aware to me…maybe he just didn't see me…'

---------------------------------------------

"Aaah!!" An excited Tenten exclaimed as she hugged Naruto.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night." He winked inviting her for a private session in his room later.

"Sounds tempting but…" He groaned. "I have to take young mistress Uchiha to visit her mother." Sakura was a bit homesick; she wanted to see her mom.

"Oh well, I have to do something anyways," She turned around and was about to leave when he grabbed her by the waist sliding his hands down her thighs, "but, how about after?" He purred.

"Wait for me." She smiled. They were in the kitchen. Naruto was hungry and Tenten had walked in for coffee…After their little… (Ahem) encounter, she chased after Sakura who was ready to go.

----------------------------------------------

The rain tapped lightly on the window. The ill prince sat on his bed as he read a classic story on war and strategy. He was eager to become better than Itachi and prepared for the day when, after the death of their father, came a war challenge. He knew the asshole too well.

'Expect the unexpected,' Said a younger Itachi to his much younger brother. Yes, he did love Itachi more than anybody in the world but those days were over.

KNOCK, KNOCK

The disturbed raven looked at the door.

"Hey Teme, I'm back." Naruto poked in his head. Sasuke kept reading. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" But it was like he wasn't even there. As the blond continued to protest, the raven kept ignoring him. The fox finally went up to the wolf and stole his book. "Hey asshole I'm talking to you." Sasuke simply looked at him. He didn't look sick, but then again, the prince was a pro at hiding a lot of things.

"Out." He said calmly.

"Make me."

"One." (Every time an Uchiha counts, he is counting how many whips he will give.)

"You wouldn't dare." The servant glared. The heir returned the gesture by turning to the whip by his bed.

"Am I predictable?"

"No."

"Then get out!" His voice rose as his gestures became extremely aggressive.

"Gladly, but I can't fucking leave until I give you this fucking package!"

"You can't leave until I receive the package? Che. Is it from Itachi?" His fist tightened.

"Yes."

"Then I don't want it." Naruto left the package on the table by his bed.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day, Naruto found an unwrapped package by his own bed.

"Fucking asshole!!" He cursed. He knew if he came back with Sasuke not accepting it, Itachi was going to kick him out, and the last thing he wanted was to make his current master mad. He stormed to Sasuke's room and nearly kicked down the door. This time an annoyed Sakura opened up. He apologized and left.

------------------------------------------------

"Naru-chan," Laughed Tenten as he teased her ear with his lips. They were in the hall way (She was dusting off a vase as he crept from behind and hugged her causing her to shriek a bit.).

"You want to replay last night?" She blushed as his hands crawled down her side. She playfully tried to push him off. "Eep." She was startled as Sasuke passed them; they instantly pretended to do something else. Sasuke was like a ghost… focused on what he aimed for (reaching the door) and ignoring the world.

In the morning Naruto shook it off oblivious to the fact that, that was how he was going to be treated for the rest of his stay.

-----------------------------------------------------

Finally fed up with his stupid actions he cornered the raven. Sasuke passed by the hall to his room as Naruto came from the bathroom.

"Hey Sasuke," He was ignored. The prince was almost at his door when…

SLAM

"Okay asshole, what the fuck is going on? You've been ignoring me since I got here. You got a problem with me, say it, stop being such a dick!" Sasuke boringly looked at him as the servant's words failed to enter his system. Suddenly the world was covered with big red dots as his ears became even deafer to the kyuubi's protests. "Um Sasuke?" The prince's lids fell along with his body.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!!"

----------------------------------------------------

The house was worried, the prince had passed out and no one knew what the cause was.

"What is it?" asked a worried Naruto as his grandmother returned from checking up on the Uchiha.

"Lack of Nutrition. It seems he hasn't eaten for days maybe even weeks."

"What? That idiot!"

"How long have you been gone?"

"A week."

"Yup, that's about it."

"What?!" He was furious. "That asshole is trying to make me feel guilty!"

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke didn't want to see anyone. His parents were the only exception. Sakura was forced to live with her mother for the time being. He held on to the continents in Itachi's package trying to figure out why his brother would send him this.

Earlier that day he had received a visit from his father who told him that Naruto had been trying to give him a gift his son sent. He was lectured on how rude it was to not to accept it. He finally opened it in front of his father.

---------------------------------------------------

"Naruto," The king summoned. The blond fox was almost done packing, there were a few things he had forgotten to take last time and was now getting them. He followed the king only to be greeted by a great surprise that was sure to leave him furious.

"Itachi sent Sasuke your documents, which means you now belong to Sasuke, from this day on you are now his official assistant and unless he gives those papers to someone else, he will be your first priority." Sasuke seemed uninterested. He looked at the small portable table that lay on top of his thighs on his bed. It contained food. He wasn't hungry.

"Son you don't want that to get cold," Said the king as he closed the door.

"Che," Sasuke looked at Naruto. The dobe was dumbstruck.

'So does this mean I wont go back to Itachi's? Damn! The girls promised me a threesome when I got back…Fuck!' Thought the Kyuubi cursing his luck. Sasuke placed his hands on both sides of the small table and tried to lift it up but thanks to his lack of energy, he wasn't able to do something even a maid could do.

"Dobe," Naruto cringed, accepting his cruel fate. "Take this to the kitchen." The blond inspected the food, it was untouched.

"You're not going to eat?" His master shook his head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Three is the charm Teme… three minutes without air, three days without water, and three weeks without food…" (Then death)

"Did I ask for your opinion?" The raven snapped.

"Your right, what am I complaining about? It will only make my life a THOUSAND times easier!" The Kyuubi quickly snagged the table away. He thought for a moment.

"I said the kitchen." It was being placed on the table next to the royal bed. He raised an eyebrow as Naruto took in a spoonful of his food. "Hey stupid, if you're hungry get your own food, besides aren't you suppose to eat from the trash or something? Won't royal dishes overwhelm you?" The prince smirked at his own sarcasm.

He was unaware of how close the dobe was as he sat on his bed, he approached the prince. His eyes went wide opened as Naruto kissed him. He would have fought it but was betrayed by his own weak body. The kitsune parted his lips slightly and used his tongue to take out the continents and place them inside the Teme's mouth.

He usually despised asparagus soup, but somehow it was delicious mixed with the dobe's saliva.

Although he hated the prince and would much rather be with the maids, Naruto was glad he had an excuse to kiss the heir. The fantasy he had, had a few days ago, came flying back. Sasuke chewed and swallowed what was being fed to him. He was continuously attacked, until his plate was empty.

"Now, are you going to be able eat on your own or do I have to feed you every time like a royal pain in the ass?" He stood up holding the small table. Sasuke looked away pretending he didn't enjoy it.

"I don't feel like it, and what I say goes." he challenged.

"True but thanks to your stupidity and lack of common sense, your body is now extremely weak, yes Teme you need FOOD to generate ENERGY, 2 + 2 4!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That means I am now stronger than you." He received a glare. The dobe was right, he was stronger than Sasuke, and thanks to his pride no one would know of the blonde's ways with him. He was no snitch.

-----------------------------------------------

Breakfast met Sasuke and Naruto in the Uchiha's room. He wasn't ready to walk and didn't want to leave the comfort of his bedroom. Naruto took a spoonful of oatmeal. Sasuke hated the fact that he always took excessive amounts and expect HIM to eat it all at once.

"Just because you're a hog doesn't mean we all are."

"Forgive me my lady; I thought I was feeding my lord." The Teme opened his mouth and began to complain but too late!

Naruto pressed their lips together and teased him a bit before he parted them and pushed in the mushy substance of oatmeal. The quick pinch of salt gave the soft honey an extra boost of flavor. After giving him the last spoon full, the servant kept his lips close to his master. He gently breathed as Sasuke slowly chewed. He could hear the noisy echoes of his heart in his head. It sped. The sexual tension that filled the air was intoxicating, like the raven's scent. After he swallowed, he cleared his throat. This action made the blonde snap back to reality. He leaned back, relieving his master of his own space and going back to his. He was no longer invading.

"Sasuke," He began. "Why do you hate Itachi so much?"

"That's none of your business." was the instant reaction.

"Its not, I'm just curious since you used to brag about him like there was no tomorrow." 'Something must have happened between them when he was 11.' Naruto Remembered how inseparable they were one year and couldn't stand each other the next. It was a mystery only they could explain.

------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for now! I do warn you some things in the next chapter might seem offensive and I hope you dont bash me for them, I'm just keeping the characters as realistic as possible!

I hope you enjoyed it and dont forget to review, I would like to read your thoughts on the chapter. I'll try to be quicker with the next one!

Thanks bye!


	11. Broken Trust

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and I am going to have to apologize to anyone who is a bit too sensitive for this material, the following chapter took me a bit of courage to write, its not a subject I take lightly and would have much preffered it differently, it just seemed perfect and explained the Raven's later actions. I'm SORRY!!!! So plz dont burn me, but I would still like to read what you thought so don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------

Naruto entered Sasuke's room ready to feed him delicious ramen. He asked Chouji to prepare it despite the fact the prince hated the soup.

"You know I hate ramen."

"And you know I don't care." the fox's grin made him want to punch the asshole.

"I'm not eating it." He folded his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Aw come on Sasuke!" He suddenly smiled and started making the spoon "fly" as he made it go around. "Here comes the plane…" He was furious when the Uchiha pursed his lips.

"What am I five?"

"Sure as hell seems like it."

"Look-" He had a spoon pushed in damaging his taste buds; it seems Naruto had forgotten to blow on it to cool it down. He instantly sprayed the soup out without warning. "What's wrong with you?!" The blonde was so lucky his master was still weak.

"If you won't eat I'll force you." Naruto took another spoon full. He never realized how strong the Teme's lips could be. He took a sip. Just as he thought, it worked.

He held on to his wrist as he gently kissed him. Sasuke was tense at first but instantly relaxed. The kiss had caught him by surprise but was now used to it. He felt the warm liquid of the soup pour in his mouth, he expected noodles since he saw Naruto spoon in some, but there was none.

"Che." 'Couldn't help but eat some yourself eh dobe?' He looked at the calendar across the room. November 16...

-------------------------------------------------------

_"__Nii-san?" Sasuke was four. He had never witnessed his brother cry before. He had always held such a cool exterior; it was weird seeing it shattered. Itachi sat at the foot of his bed. He crouched as he held his face. Sniffles came from his lips. The small genius had suffered an intense beating from his father only to have shown a flaw in public._

_------------------------------------------ _

_They had, had dinner with the Hyuugas. They discussed the fate of their children. Itachi was to marry Hinata. He was complimented on how perfect he was. Today was not his day, his stomach quenched as the food threaten to come out. Just as he was asked a question, he ran off. Word had spread like a virus._

_"__Did you hear Itachi ran off in the middle of dinner?"_

_"__Honestly, such manners!"_

_"__Isn't he a genius?"_

_"__I would be too with the bags under his eyes, but I prefer sleep."_

_Itachi was dubbed unattractive. If it wasn't for his status of royalty and the history of the powerful Uchihas, Itachi would mainly be ignored. Many judged how unattractive he was with the signs of insomnia placed beneath his eyes. He had to be perfect. And thus running off in the middle of dinner in front of such an important guest was by far inexcusable. _

_He tried to explain his reasons to his father , but the older man was deaf to his pleads. He received a heavy beating and was sent to his room. The palace heard his cries. _

_"__You call yourself a prince?!" He received another blow. _

_"__Ahhh!"_

_"__Stop screaming!" Blow. "I wont stop until you cease screaming!" His lips began to bleed as the young prince bit them hard to keep his cries to himself._

_----------------------------------------_

_"__I had to throw up…" He whispered. He held his stomach. Sasuke closed the door gently behind him and ran to his brother._

_"__Oh, Aniki…" He whispered a mournful sigh. The small raven wrapped his arms around the genius in an attempt of comfort. _

_"__You believe me right?" He blushed, foolished to be the laughing stock of the kingdom._

_"__Always…I love you Nii-san." The hug intensified. Itachi leaned on his little brother's shoulder. It was nice…His natural perfume was soft. The sweet smell of innocence filled his nostrils. Sasuke gasped as he felt his brother's arms wrap around his tiny waist. _

_"__You always know what to say…Sasuke…Thank you…"_

_---------------------------------------- _

_Itachi always seemed to hold a cool exterior that was slowly driving him crazy. He was praised by many for being a genius but was expected to be perfect. One mistake left people talking for weeks. It took him months to regain his composure._

_--------------------------------------- _

_Sasuke watched as Itachi practiced. He seemed to be very gifted with the sword. The small boy watched as his brother performed the art of slaughter. _

_He practiced with polls that randomly popped up. His eyes were covered. He was only ten and had already mastered over a thousand ways to kill an enemy. Kakashi was running out of strategies to teach him. What his sensei taught someone in eight years, he learned in one. _

_The small cub was the only one who knew the real Itachi. The prince rarely smiled but was always in a good mood when he was alone with his younger brother. _

_"__Aniki your so good…" He was in a state of awe. Marveled by his swift movements. Practice was over. The older Uchiha lifted his blind fold and looked at his little brother. He smiled. _

_"__Can you teach me?"_

_"__How about tomorrow?"_

_"__You always say that!" The younger prince groaned. "Your always too busy."_

_Itachi sighed and signaled the cute little prince over. He poked his forehead and forced him to turn around. He placed his hands over Sasuke as they both held the sword. Itachi was behind him. The essence of the older prince overflowed the space around him. _

_"__Relax." His small body was tense. The whisper caused butterflies in the pit of his stomach. "You have to learn to let go." _

_Sasuke took a deep breath and managed to calm his nerves. _

_"__Your aim isn't going to be very good if you don't pay attention…" Itachi whispered. Sasuke had looked away, trying to avoid having his blush be noticed. _

_"__Oh…" He forced his head to look again. He tensed once more. "Relax…" The command was murderous yet sensual…Soft and sinful. The smaller boy began to breath slowly again, but relaxing was a seemingly impossible task. _

_"__Sasuke…" He turned around only to be caught by smooth lips. They sent him in an instant trance. His knees were weak and he seemed to be walking on clouds…His tiny body was relaxed. Itachi guided him as he taught him how to maneuver the sword._

_-------------------------------------- _

_The royal brothers decided to ignore that event. They went about their lives as they always did. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Sasuke watched Itachi practiced. They hung out, but seemed to always avoid each other's faces._

_--------------------------------------  
_

_At the age of eight, Sasuke's life took a weird twist. _

_It was five in the morning. He felt smooth lips trickle around his. The soft warm breathing that warmed his skin comforted him. He knew it wasn't his…It was fading…_

_fading…_

_gone… He slowly opened his eyes…looked at his doors; He had caught the back of his brother's hair. The door closed. He rubbed his eyes. Clearly he was…er…dreaming?_

_-------------------------------------- _

_Itachi noticed Sasuke's popularity soar high during the age of eleven. Many kingdoms wanted to unite to the Uchiha's, kingdoms that had great privileges._

_Itachi was forced into marrying Hinata thanks to a pact, but Sasuke was free to choose whom he wanted. What his father dreamt of achieving with Itachi managed to accomplish with Sasuke. And what he dreamt of was more power. _

_What Itachi had studied, worked his butt off to enter only to be an 'option'. Sasuke was able to enter with no problem. The king always seemed to be in a lighter mood with his little brother. _

_The truth was Sasuke was no genius, he was just extremely handsome. The nation was very shallow. _

_Bottom line, Itachi was jealous. It wasn't fair, Just because his face wasn't perfect, his nose was always stuck in a book, and he refused to do anything about his hair, which was always in a ponytail, didn't mean he was less than the raven. Even if he did try his best to look better, it was an impossible task. _

_What had taken him months to recover only took his brother minutes. Whenever Sasuke made a mistake, which was more than Itachi, most would just shrug it off by saying:_

_"__He must be tense with his duties, poor thing."_

_"__Boys will be boys."_

_VS Itachi's _

_"__That must be embarrassing, He (Itachi) should know better."_

_"__This is our future king? Place a crown upon a baboon and the result is the same."_

_It wasn't fair! Sasuke was just that, a pretty face. He had no talent and was not as good as his brother. Without his looks, he was nothing._

_--------------------------------------- _

_November 16..._

_Today was the day their father chose who got to keep the magnificent royal palace. It was one of the biggest buildings in the world, not to mention the most privileged. _

_Itachi's exterior was as cool as ever, but his insides were burning with excitement. He had waited for this day. All those hours of cramming his mind with history, knowledge and strategy. All of it was for this. This was it. All his work was about to pay off. _

_"__The kingdom shall belong to Uchiha…" The king began. Both brothers kneeled before him. Patiently waiting for their fates to come to light. The country bared witness, many held in their breaths. The tension was unbearable. Sasuke felt indifferent. He knew it was going to go to Itachi._

_'__Father always brags about what a fine king he would be.' He cast side glances at Itachi who, despite their bowed heads, sported a faint smirk. _

_"__Sasuke." The king announced._

_'__WHAT!' Both boys' heads snapped up in surprise. Little Sasuke was surprised. He was soon crowded with congratulatory gestures. He couldn't see Itachi who had already stormed off to his room._

_----------------------------------------- _

_That night Sasuke was woken by the sound of a shutting door. He knew no one would hurt him which was why there was no need for a lock. _

_He opened his eyes slowly. He managed to make out a blurry figure._

_"__Aniki?" He witnessed a now not so blurry Itachi come closer holding a rope and a rag. He sat up in an instant. "What are you- mnn!" He was silenced as a rag was forcefully placed over his mouth. Itachi straddled him and placed his hands over his head. With one hand, he held the defenseless raven's wrists and used the rope to tie him to the bed. The mattress creaked nosily as a panicking Sasuke struggled. _

_"__You think your so fucking high and mighty just because you won the palace?" He tightened the rope. Sasuke felt his hands lose oxygen. It was starting to sting. "Why did father choose you? Wait, I know." He grabbed a fist full of hair as he painfully yanked his face close. He inspected his frightened expression. He despised his attractive features. "Because of your looks. Because the country is shallow, blinded by looks, and having REAL talent wasted. I fucking hate you!" He pulled his hair harder. _

_"__Mmm!" Protested a small Uchiha._

_"__You are weak!" He grinned maliciously. "You don't deserve to be a king, or a man!" He began to undress the poor raven. Tears began to form as trust broke. _

_'__How could he do this to me? Aniki…I…' _

_"__I'll turn you into a woman…a vulnerable woman…" He whispered murderously. Sasuke felt his insides burn with humiliation as he was dubbed female. "I studied for this moment, fucked my features to acquire the mind of a genius!" Sasuke's eyes went wide as Itachi forced his legs above his own arms and inserted his member inside a virgin's entrance. "Look at me!" He hissed as his little brother looked away. He grabbed his chin with great force. "Look at me!" He thrusted. Sasuke shut his eyes. God it was painful. He cried and screamed. His insides tore. _

_"__Mnn!" He cried as hot liquid trickled down his rear. _

_"__Cant handle it? Bleed…" He tore the insides as he forced himself harder. It was painful. Sasuke felt as if a burning knife was forced inside of him. the lone wolf sobbed. He felt worthless, vulnerable and extremely shitty. Itachi took off his rag. He wanted to hear him beg. _

_"__Nii-san…(sob)…I thought…" His throat burned. His eyes were red and his entrance bled._

_"__You can't think, you cant even defend yourself, letting me do this to you…How pathetic!" He pulled out after many intense thrusts. "You are weak. Hate me, despise me. I know you have no friends, everyone hates you. You are worthless…"_

_The door slammed closed. Itachi was gone. He had taken the rag and rope. Sasuke looked at the red marks left on his wrists. He rubbed them and rolled over as he cried. He held his head and crouched. He didn't want to see it, feel it, his vulnerability. The blood in his sheets began to stiffen. _

_He absently looked at whatever his eyes felt like watching. Although he stared at the closet, his mind was on Itachi. He trusted him…He loved him…He would have died for him…but now… His soul was torn as his body was violated. He hated the world, but most of all he hated Itachi._

_------------------------------------- _

_Naruto was an outlet. Sasuke projected all of his feelings on him. He began ignoring the world and focused only on the fox. Itachi was dead to him. He didn't want to give his brother the pleasure of humiliation as he wanted him to become his pet. Fuck no! From that day on he locked his door everyday. His mind was distracted as he and Naruto fought to be the best with challenges. The fox changed his life. _

_Itachi noticed Sasuke went from a dark figure to someone who was somewhat happier, and the cause of his happiness was Naruto. Sure he liked making the servant suffer but that was just a projected feeling of the result he wanted to get from Itachi. _

_The older prince saw the small blond crying after Sasuke announced who his new wife was going to be._

_"__But he doesn't know how to properly take notes as a scroll writer." His father said after Itachi told him he wanted Naruto as his scroll boy. _

_"__I can teach him." Unable to change his son's persistent mind, the king agreed. And thus Naruto was absent from the Uchiha dynasty for five years. Gloomed by the memories of his brother, Sasuke vowed he was going to surpass Itachi. He trained, as hard as he could with one goal in mind…Beating Itachi…_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**Rape is hatred...Those who rape dont understand that they are destroying the soul of their victim. It is a memory that takes years and sometimes never goes away. I've met many victims and have seem how they have tried commiting suicide once or twice, sometimes even more. REAL MEN DONT RAPE. Or women or whatever. Again I'm sorry if I offended anyone**.

The reason why I did this was because in the show Itachi killed his soul by slaughtering his family, but obviously doesnt do that in here. Still I wanted it to stick to the characters so he killed Sasuke's soul a different way.

I would like to know what you thought so dont forget to review! Thanks bye!_  
_


	12. Sensitive

Hey ppl!!! Its me!!! Ok, so this is chapter 12, yay!!! I am sooo sooo sorry!!! I had to go to work, volunteer, go to school, etc, etc, I was going to finish on Friday but I was kidnapped by friends who were celebrating a birthday, not mine! I was also deprived from a comp all day Sat b/c of mother's day shopping, by the way happy mami's day!!!

Anyway, on with the story, I apologize for my mistakes I just wanted to get this out there as soon as possible!!! Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!!!

-------------------------------------------

"Naruto." The owner of the name looked at him. "I want to bathe." The servant gulped. He could hardly resist himself when he saw an undressed Sasuke in his fantasy, now having the real thing…It was something he didn't want to risk.

"I-I'll call the maids." He was about to get up when his master cleared his throat signaling he wasn't done yet.

"I cant stand the maids."

"Look Teme, you cant even walk let alone bathe yourself."

"I didn't say I was going to bathe myself." He simply stated.

---------------------------------------------

He slowly unraveled his master, taking off the fabric that covered his body. The calm Uchiha observed as his servant did this. He sat on a seat near the tub as he was undressed.

Naruto's expression was concentrated but his hands were shaky. He didn't speak afraid the raven could catch the quiver within his voice. He gently removed the shirt exposing porcelain skin. The raven felt a smooth layer of frost seep deep in his pores as his top was neatly placed aside. He didn't do much except raise an arm here and there.

A white loin cloth was wrapped around his waist before the kitsune began undressing his bottom half, apparently he wanted to avoid a few surprises. The prince breathed slowly calming any excitement threatening to show.

After a while he placed an arm over the dobe as he was assisted towards the tub. The water was ready. It was a bit hot. Sasuke hissed as his body was gently placed over it, slowly, letting every part of his skin get accustomed to the heat. Both kept quiet, unwilling to talk to each other in such an awkward situation.

To make matters worst, the servant took off his shirt exposing a strong firm torso. He knew his shirt was only going to get in the way. Sasuke instinctively looked away. His cheeks burned. Naruto on the other hand looked at all but the heir. He didn't want to intensify the frustrated tension that weighed down the air. It was hard not to breath in shallow breathes since it was a bit difficult to do it normally.

"So…" Began the fox. He wanted to break the tension between them. He hated awkward silences. He grabbed the scrub and soap. "How have you been?" He asked as he began scrubbing his back (He glided it down the left side of his neck down to his center). Sasuke moaned. He seemed to be a bit sensitive. 'Fuck.' Naruto didn't want to hear those noises come out of him, not in this situation.

"I'm weak, how do you think I've been." He growled.

Naruto scrubbed a bit too hard as he accidentally projected his feelings onto the sponge. "Fucking Aye asshole, it was just a question!" He splashed water behind his master.

"And I'm answering." This was comforting. It was nice to mindlessly argue with the dobe versus being in an awkward silence. Unfortunately, Naruto failed to answer as he focused on scrubbing his lord's back. Sasuke felt a twinge of malevolence as he splashed some water at his servant causing the remainder of his clothes to get soaked. Naruto knelt on the the outside of the tub.

"Teme." He snarled. "If I get sick it will be all your fault!"

"You only get sick when your wet with clothes on."

"I take it you cant see my pants!" He signaled to his now wet bottoms.

"Maybe you should take them off..." Sasuke could see the dobe blush from the corner of his eye. Naruto ignored the comment and kneeled in front of him as he began to aim for his lord's chest. As he did, Sasuke caught a glimpse of something he had never thought about. Right on the belly of the kyuubi, laid a spiraled sun. He had seen it many times before and had no time to ask what it was since he was too busy getting the servant off (Making him cum).

His mind remembered the day before

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on the couch, patiently waiting for Itachi. He knew the asshole was going to visit since there was an added note within the documents of Naruto (which he had received in Ch.10) that stated so.

Itachi was a master of punctuality, he arrived at the exact moment he had promised. The older Uchiha gracefully walked in and sat down on the opposite side of his little brother.

"Good afternoon little brother." Before he was raped he had never heard Itachi call him by such a term. He always said Sasuke. And little Sasuke would always call him Aniki or Nii-san. But the day he was broken, was the day Itachi began calling him little brother. It was disgusting. How could someone abuse a person and call them something so sweet? The term caused Sasuke's insides to burn with anger.

Itachi only received a glare.

"Your probably wondering what I called you here for." Itachi continued, as if he hadn't received such looks. He walked toward Sasuke, who only stiffened. His fists clenched up, he knew his brother was aware of his current condition. No one was in the room. He didn't want anyone to be around him when he discussed personal matters with Itachi, afraid a memory from the past would flash before them.

Itachi placed his hands on the couch by either side of Sasuke's thighs, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I want to destroy you…"

Sasuke was taken aback. He didn't know Itachi knew about them. He rose an eyebrow.

"Naruto is quite the charmer…" He smirked as Sasuke looked away. His fists only tightened when he heard his brother's deadly words, "He has a lot of women…Including my wife…" His eyes bulged but were quickly forced to go back to normal. Naruto was sleeping with Hinata?

"But…"Itachi continued, "I don't care. Its not like I touch her anyway. It's easier for me to be alone. We even sleep in different bedrooms. I like my privacy." Sasuke rose an eyebrow when his brother changed topics.

"Do you know about the curse?" He casually began. Sasuke merely blinked. "Our family has an alternate history."

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Sasuke. He didn't know where Itachi was going with this but as far as he was concerned there was just one explanation of how the Uchiha's came to power, it was a given birth right.

"Yes, but we were only in charge of a village, now we rule the country why is that?"

"Because we destroyed our enemies." He was not going to let Itachi make a fool of him.

"What about the Uzumakis? Why is it law, that they must be our slaves?"

"The Uzumakis held a large debt to the Uchihas." He was surprised when Itachi slowly shook his head as if saying 'Tsk, tsk tsk.'

"Long ago the Uzumakis ruled the country. They were in power." A gasp escaped the lips of the younger lord. Of all his years studying their family's roots, he had never known about the servants.

"That doesn't make any sense! There is no documents that prove the events even occurred!"

"Do you honestly believe that, as a genius, I would only study the material I was given? History is not a fact but a story created by the victor. The past is different, you must analyze both sides to understand what really happened. It usually lies hidden deep within the fallen dynasty." Itachi had been studying the Uzumakis for over five years. He had heard the legend but had never believed it until he had studied his ex-assistant. For many years he had kept him close, observing, watching. One day he had seen the sun mark on his belly when he took off his shirt thanks to the weather. He knew the rumors were true.

"There is a story that states, Uzumaki Yondaime will be with us once more to avenge his past and set his people free. The ultimate sign of the fallen lord's return shall be the spiraled sun."

"How can a deceased king seek revenge if his enemy is already dead?"

"Because the vessel of Uchiha Madara also has a mark…" Sasuke was shocked. If Yondaime was here seeking revenge from the one who gave his people slavery then that must mean…

Itachi stood up and headed for the door. Sasuke was now curious as to what the mark was. "Madara…" He simply stated which caused the raven to instinctively look at him as he felt he was being called. He left.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stretched out a hand and placed it over his belly, inspecting the sun as his servant washed his front. He wondered about what Itachi had said. The kitsune was very alert as he felt something deep within him react. He smacked it off.

"Don't- Don't do that when I'm washing your chest…"

"Do what?" Sasuke glared. Naruto was confused, he looked…hot? How could a glare turn him on? "Dobe…" He whispered. The blond instinctively looked away. "Look at me…" It was poison that seeped in his ears. Poison that caused his groin to roar.

His eyes were striking. A pair so clear, met a pair so dark. The ocean within the kitsune's gaze was mesmerizing. He pushed yesterday away as he began to fall in the defining rings of the kyuubi's gaze.

Naruto felt a cold wet hand over his cheek as Sasuke held his face. His mind went blank as both boys got closer. He quickly pulled away but the prince wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Usuratonkachi." He came up with a new offensive term for the dobe. Naruto cringed. "I'm thirsty."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Bring me water." He did. He handed him the cup. Sasuke's glare was piercing.

"What?"

"Give it to me."

"I am." 'What an idiot.'thought the blond. His master merely shook his head.

"Just like how you've been feeding me." The kyuubi's jaw dropped. He groaned and drunk the water. He held it in his mouth, leaned over and kissed him. A silent stream leaked out, escaping within the small crack on the corner of their lips.

Sasuke's hand found its way up the dobe's hair as he tangled it with his fingers creating a fist and pulled him forward with all his might. Naruto was shocked when he realized his strength was back to normal.

"Teme…" He half growled, half purred. Most of the water that was suppose to have transferred from Naruto to Sasuke leaked out as their tongues hungrily fought each other leaving room for nothing but moans.

SPLASH

The dobe had fallen in when he tried to get up and get more water but was pulled in from the back. He could feel the dark lord behind him. He held on to either side of the tub with both hands as he was about to lift himself and try to leave. His body froze when two hands slithered around from behind and onto his belly. It seemed tender skin was marked by the sun since it made the kitsune feel incredibly hot.

"Ngh! Wh-what the fuck?…" He moaned. His head Naturally tilted back as Sasuke began licking his neck and pulling down his pants.

"Sensitive?" Whispered his master. He made the shape of a T as he rubbed his belly across, focused on the center and went down. It was slow and, in Naruto's opinion, torturous. He threw his hands back over his head and grabbed the Raven by his hair. He pulled him harder down the neck.

This time, it was the wolf's turn to moan as his sensitive spot was located on the left side of the back of his neck.

Sasuke responded by piercing his teeth deep within his skin and pulling the blond's cock out, intensely stroking it. He was very frustrated. Weeks without the dobe and now he teased his sensitive spot? It was going to be an interesting night.

Naruto countered by extending his legs, placing the sols of his feet on to the side of the tub and pushing himself hard against the prince. He could feel the head of his erection tease his craving end.

"You want it?" Growled the Uchiha. Naruto felt a thumb teased the tip of his member while his left hand stroke his belly. He began to feel strings tug harder. His breathing began to imitate his heart. It was fast and extremely shallow.

The Uchiha was shadowed by the kitsune as he bent his knees and placed his feet on the floor of the tub. He grabbed the servant by the wrists, pulled his arms forward, stood up and pushed the kyuubi onto the rim of the tub. The fox felt his skin crash onto the marble texture right before his stomach followed. He tightly shut his eyes, as he desperately wanted to feel it slide inside. Both moaned. It was not long before Sasuke had found the soft spot that was his prostate.

"Aaa…Ngh!…Mmmm…" Came the desired sounds.

--------------------------------------

"Wait a minute! Since when do you have all your strength back?" It had taken Naruto an hour after sex to realize his master was back to normal. (Yup, Naruto could be pretty dense sometimes.)

"It's already been a week." Sasuke rolled his eyes, his body wasn't built for laying in bed.

"Then dry yourself!" Naruto threw him the towel. He had been drying him. The prince was sitting on a bucket like stool. He had caught the towel before it reached his face. The servant was on his knees glaring.

"I want you to do it." He was stern. He received a huge sigh.

"Fine." He was about to grab the towel when the Uchiha tossed it as far away as he could (Which in my opinion was pretty damn far…) "What the fuck? How am I suppose to dry you now?" Naruto was confused. He was about to get up when Sasuke grabbed the back of his neck leaned down and whispered.

"Use your tongue." He licked the back of his ear. Naruto's eyes rolled back as he felt the moist sensation slide down to the back of his neck.

-----------------------------------------

Hi!

Lol, so just to make this clear the soft spot that Sasuke had (on the left side of the back of his neck) was talking about the mark Orochimaru had left him in the actual series.

And what did you think about Itachi? I personally enjoyed his little monologue since Sasuke refused to waste his breath w/ him except for the last parts.

I want to know what you thought about the chapter and theres only one way to find out…

REVIEWS!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Losing Interest

Sorry, not that long, but I was having technical difficulty. I promise I will update sooner so expect Ch.14 to be out by Thursday Night.

Again I'm soooo soooo sorry!!!

Plz excuse any errors. I was in a hurry.

------------------------------------

The servant's room was dim. He lazily turned around to, not surprisingly, find he had slept alone. Last night was one of the weirdest nights of his life.

'Maybe it was just a dream…' He wondered disappointed.

----------------------------------------

-Flashback-

He was in his room going over a few scrolls. There was a knock on the door. The young kitsune unconsciously told them to enter assuming it was his father. He had two hands slide from his shoulders down to the front of his chest. He almost fell off his chair when he caught a flower like aroma. The stench annoyed him, his head began to pulse. He turned around to find a longing Tenten. The usual 'Do me' radiance that instantly turned Naruto's insides on fire was gone. So were the naughty thoughts. "I'm tired." His body did not answer her calls.

She tried again only to miserably fail moments later. This wasn't normal, maybe he really was tired. She shrugged and left determined to try again the next day.

Naruto pretended he hadn't noticed her departure but recapped the whole day as soon as she closed the door.

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke wanted to bathe. He reluctantly assisted him. The frustration loaming in the air finally caught the best of him. It was the bastards fault. He had asked for a cup of water, which he didn't even drink, since his tongue was too busy going down Naruto's throat.

Then he tried to leave, which failed, since he was pulled down as he landed on the tub with his clothes on. After that things really took a turn for the worst when Sasuke found his sensitive area (The sun in his tummy! Ch.12) Then...

**All hell broke loose.**

After everything was settled he had to dry off his young master which was hard since the bastard got rid of the towel and expected him to suck him dry with his mouth.

"Use your tongue." He licked the back of Naruto's neck and slid it up to his ear when he whispered this.

It instantly turned the fox on. Sasuke tilted his head back as the fox worked his magic. He began by licking his neck. His skin was soft. He trailed the moist substance down to his chest.

-------------------------------------

As he thought of the day's events he started feeling hot. His hand slid down and rested onto his now bulging crotch. He wondered why the bastard had this kind of effect on him. He began pumping his member. Suddenly guilt settled in. He felt bad telling Tenten he was not in the mood and here he was pumping away. The frustrated kitsune adjusted his clothes and headed for the door. He reached the maid and gave her a surprise hug from the back.

Naruto started kissing her. _He moaned_. 'What?' He looked at her. She began giggling. He sucked on her neck. _His marble skin was delicious_. He couldn't stop thinking of the Teme. He looked at the maid, expecting...something...She was bland. She was usually very hot, but now she was just...bland.

Visions of earlier events played themselves in his head like a broken record.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to remind you that I still want you, I just have a lot to do."

'Maybe I'm just having a weird day...' He tried to convince his mind.

After planting a chase kiss on the brunettes lips, he ran back to his room. As soon as he entered his body collapsed on the spacious bed.(Yeah he told Tenten he had a lot to do, but did he do it? No, he just shook it off stating he was going to do it tomorrow.) He sighed to his side and longed to be held as he drifted to sleep.

------------------------------------------

He felt a hand on his cheek as the second body made the cold wind bearable. He cuddled up against it. His eyes were too hazy to notice who it was. The second figure wrapped his arms around the kitsune arms from behind. It was nice… That night Naruto slept like a baby, which was not often.

"Sasuke…" He murmured as his cloudy head departed and drifted to the welcoming world of dreams…

--------------------------------------------

-End of Flashback-

The sun got brighter as the morning hours passed. He was suppose to be in front of Sasuke's door by 8:00 A.M. He wondered who the mysterious person was. it's essence wasn't feminine… Was it a guy? And if so who?

'Not Sasuke!' He shook his head furiously, stopping his head from going down THAT direction. 'Why would he? Ugh! Stop it! Stop thinking about him!' The kitsune got dressed as he cursed to a sock which sported a hole in it. He needed to take better care of his things. He took them off furiously and stomped over to his laundry basket. Socks were very important because they wore sandals, yes sandals. Wooden Japanese Sandals that needed White socks.

He had a good night but he wondered why he didn't want to attack Tenten like a raging sex crazed freak, because he usually did… He touched his forehead and noticed it was a bit too hot. 'Hm… ' He walked past the mirror only to do a double take. 'Wait what?!' The glazing surface showed him something he did not want to see. His eyes were puffy, his nose was red and he started sneezing.

"Achoo!"

'Fuck.' He didn't like being sick. Sickness was rare in the fox's life. He had only fallen ill once when he was four and that was after Sasuke had pushed him down the lake with...his clothes…ON!

'Dammit!'

The steamy memory of he and Sasuke in the tub came crashing down on him hard as he remembered the Bastard never gave him time to take off his pants. Now here he was suffering from a cold. Hopefully the asshole wouldn't notice.

WRONG!

-----------------------------------------

KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

The usual bangs that Naruto greeted his master with were pretty loud, (Who needs an alarm clock when you have this kitsune, right?)

The door creaked open as a scolding Uchiha glared at whoever dared to disturb his slumber. Naruto looked at him as if saying 'You wanted me to be by your side first thing in the morning asshole…well, here I am…' The raven's eyes scanned a bit, he wanted to make sure his vision wasn't playing tricks on him. The kyuubi had a red nose. He inspected his facial features. As his eyes studied his servant the door became wider.

His eyes were puffy, his nose was runny? And his cheeks were flushed.

"Achoo! Fuck!" Nope, he was right, the Dobe had caught a cold.

Sasuke stepped out onto the hall. The servant instinctively stepped back.

Naruto felt cool skin slide over his heated forehead as the raven laid his cold hand over him. It felt…nice…

'Like last night.'

He soon snapped his head back to life and reminded himself that, that was impossible. Sasuke leaned his own forehead onto the back of his hand causing their noses to touch. Naruto looked down and blushed. He created a gap between them as he pulled away. He wanted to leave it at that. The blond was already sick, actions from the Uchiha that were confusing could only cause his unclear head to hurt, which was one more problem he didn't need.

"You'll get sick." Naruto tried to think of an excuse as to why Sasuke shouldn't be doing that, which was useless since the Uchiha didn't give a damn. The servant began to walk away. The raven pulled his arm and gently slammed him against the wall. He seemed so fragile when he was sick. He didn't want to hurt him. The back side of his (Sasuke's) arm rested on the wall as his hand supported his head which was and inch away from the servant.

"As long as it comes from you, I don't care what I get…" His voice was raspy. Naruto quickly looked away. Sasuke knew the cold wasn't the only thing causing his face to burn. The Uchiha placed a hand over his prisoner's chin and lightly forced him to look at his mesmerizing gaze. "Why so shy?"

'Fuck! Why does he have to whisper?' It was a turn on. And god was it painful…

"This is wrong…" Although his face was placed in a position where he had to look at his lord, his gaze had lowered down to his master's top.

"We've done it before…What makes it wrong now? I don't remember you ever complaining, Naruto…" It was the first time he had ever said his name and was not either; influenced from the ecstasy of sex, or explaining something to his father involving the servant. Naruto was taken aback.

Sasuke began sniffing his intoxicating scent. The vibration from the raven's nose tickled the side of his sculpt that was being inspected.

"Th-those were just challenges…" Naruto began in a sorry attempt to excuse his earlier actions. "I-I kissed you…because you challenged me five years ago (Ch.4) I got you back for embarrassing me in front of the king, when you had that meeting with your brother…(Ch.6-7) and I don't know what the hell happened yesterday(Ch.12)…It was just a mistake…" Naruto shut his eyes tightly. He refused to look at Sasuke. Which was even worst since his nerves were on fire. They longed to be touched. There's a reaction that happens when you temporarily shut off a sense, the rest become stronger. Yup, he was twice as sensitive now that his vision was gone.

The raven was pushing it. He started brushing the fox's hair with a finger. Naruto smacked it away.

"Stop…" Sasuke frowned. Was he really going to let a servant tell him what to do? The dobe stopped leaning, stood up and began to walk away before…

THUD!

Sasuke's other hand blocked his way.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your dad's meeting?" The king had arranged a special meeting with the Harunos. They were going to discuss different issues about their shared power. Sakura was with them, she was also coming home that night. (Sakura had to leave because Sasuke was sick and didn't want anyone near him, except Naruto Ch.10) Sasuke didn't want to touch the subject. Actually, Naruto suspected he was avoiding it.

"ACHOO!"

Sasuke's lips curled into a malicious smile. He found a way to use the kitsune as an excuse to avoid the meeting. His face got closer. (Keep in mind he now has his arms against the wall, causing their chests to touch) Naruto was forced to lean once more. If Naruto was fragile he would have crushed his back by now . His desperate attempts at escaping were futile. The wolf sensed fear. He loved it.

He inspected his prey.

"Achoo!"

Naruto was rapidly getting worst.

The weather wasn't helping. It was extremely gloomy outside. It seemed to always be in a depressing state when the kitsune was either away or wasn't well.

"You cant go." He purred. He sent shrills down his victim's neck as he laid his lips on it. Naruto looked straight ahead. He admitted defeat as he realized there was nothing he could do about it.

**\WARNING:  
**

**Somewhat, of a Spoiler: **

I like this scene because if you either A) read the Shippuden Manga, or B) Watched the first Shippuden episode with the preview at the beginning, There is a part where Sasuke sort of traps Naruto. So yeah this is based on that. Remember I'm trying to keep the characters as related to the real series as possible.

**Spoiler end **

"No but you can…" He whispered. When a servant was sick he was forbidden to get near an Uchiha (If the Uchiha caught a cold, the servant was immediately fired or in an Uzumaki's case, exhaled). What Sasuke was doing, was illegal. More like he was forcing Naruto to break the law. The raven's actions were rebellious and odd. "What the-"

It all happened at once. He was literally swept off his feet as Sasuke carried his body to his room. He gently laid the protesting servant on his bed. As soon as he was down, he quickly got up, in an attempt to run off. Sasuke extended a hand without turning around and grabbed the fox's arm, He knew this was going to happen. He forcefully pushed him back down.

"Hey what the fuck, bastard!" He growled. The bed was still a mess, seemed like the maids hadn't arrived to make it. Naruto was too stubborn to admit it was rather comfortable.

"Don't make me tie you down." Sasuke hissed dangerously.

"You wouldn't."

'No, he would.' Naruto knew Sasuke better than anyone else. He was sure this sadistic bastard would do whatever it took to keep him there. He looked away and sat against the bed post.

"I don't want to hurt you…" The blond didn't answer. "Are you hungry?" He knew it was early. The fox usually ate between the hours of 9 and 10. It was 8:46.

The fox failed to answer. The prince got up and walked away. He grabbed his keys and locked the door. Naruto cursed as he realized it was locked from the outside.

He looked around. The room was very depressing. The black curtains hid two massive windows. The atmosphere was dark. Naruto opened a window and looked down. He realized he would die with one jump (Yup it was that high.)

Moments later he heard the door unlock. He quickly closed the curtain and ran back to his spot. The young kitsune tried to make it seem like he had never left the area. The dark Uchiha entered with a tray. He eyed the wrinkled curtain and looked back at the kitsune.

"Not trying to run away are you?"

Naruto glared. He turned to the tray and was disappointed to see it did not have ramen. It contained oatmeal (Naruto: Ew!), Orange Juice and pancakes. The Uchiha laid it on top of the servant's lap. The young kitsune crossed his arms and looked away.

"So, you won't eat?" He grabbed a spoonful of oatmeal, parted his lips and sensually placed it inside, He moaned low but loud enough to have the sound touch his servant's ears. 'Hn!' He thought as he saw the kitsune's cheeks burn. Although he was looking away, he was still at an angle where one could tell what was going on.

"You can't feed me with your mouth, you'll catch my cold…Stupid…"

Naruto stated. Sasuke smirked.

"Who said I was going to feed you with my mouth?" He grabbed the glass of juice and offered it to him. The fox extended his hand in an attempt to take it., he was somewhat thirsty.

The Uchiha used his free hand to lower it down (Naruto's hand). It indicated that he and only he was going to directly serve it to him (Meaning he was not going to let the blonde touch the cup with his hands.) The kitsune parted his lips and began to drink a bit. The citric flavor aroused his taste buds. The ice prince tipped it a bit too hard which caused an orange stream to roll down the servant's mouth.

The fox was about to dry it off but once again his hands were shooed away by his stubborn master. He leaned down and licked it off. Once it was dry, he froze. Naruto wondered what the hell he was doing...Suddenly

He felt lips trickle down his neck hands held the kyuubi down.

(Let's admit it, throughout this whole situation there was a lot of sexual tension weighing them down.) The awkward silence was disrupted as the servant moaned.

-----------------------------------------

-Tries to evade the tomatoes thrown at her- I know I know cliffhangers are evil but I promise something tasty in the next chapter which will be sooner than this one, and hopefully longer. (LEMONSSS YAY!!!!)

SO PLZ PLZ don't forget to Review!

I want to know what your thought!


	14. Yondaime's Mark

Hi everyone! Yaoi415 here ready to unleash yet another chapter! Man this is becoming long, lol I swear I only expected 10 chapters or less! Anyway Sorry for the errors I was in such a hurry I didn't have time to let my beta correct it. So sorry!!!!

Anyway Alrye is awesome! Check out!: "Falling for the Kitsune" I like how Alrye's style of writing, its so deep and emotional. I recommend it!

Okay so moving on to chapter 14! Enjoy and again sorry for the errors!

----------------------------------

"Do you want me?" He whispered. Naruto's mind had been absent after a few mind blowing kisses placed gently over his neck. The raven had slowly wet the area with his tongue, tenderized it with his teeth and placed smooth lips over to unleash the finishing blow. It was

one…

two…

three…

four…

five…

kisses…

"Mmm…hmmm…" He couldn't think straight. He had no clue what was going on, he just…agreed…

The Prince lifted the tray and placed it over the table by his bed. His knees caused the mattress to go down. Naruto gently quivered as he saw his knees right next to his. He got closer. The raven sat right above the kitsune's groin. The blonde winced as he felt extreme shockwaves circulate down south. "Ahh…" He moaned beneath his breath. His gaze tried to avoid the wolf.

"I don't think I heard you…" He hissed as he grabbed the kitsune's wrists placed them over his head and held onto both single handedly. His other hand seemed to prefer holding the kyuubi's face in place. He wanted to see those lustful blue eyes. That mesmerizing gaze that always screamed 'Do me…' And, god, was it hard to ignore! Yes, the fox's radiance owned him. It was a discovery he was still unclear of.

Naruto looked at him. His eyebrows rose at the bridge leaving him with a confused yet pouting face. His red nose made him seem like a sick puppy and his puffy eyes only contributed to the image.

If the servant had the strength to fight back he wouldn't. Why? Because he wanted to be there. Would he find some poor excuse for his actions? Duh! (C'mon this is Naruto we're talking about! He is extremely stubborn especially when it comes to Sasuke.) "I…don't understand how this is going to help you feed me…"

The dark Uchiha smirked. He leaned a bit over to the tray and swooped a spoon full of oatmeal. He shrugged off his morning robe leaving nothing but the lower half of his suit. Naruto purred. The prince was eye candy. His insides went on fire, and him sitting on the kitsune only made it worst.

Sasuke took his time. He could feel the kyuubi's excitement, so he decided to put on a show. He placed the tip of the spoon over his skin. The soggy oats oozed over the left side of his neck. He then leaned forward and licked the back of the blonde's ear. "Are you sure your not hungry?…Not even for me?"

His eyes rolled back as he felt his lord whisper such daring words. Was this a challenge?

The fox leaned forward and licked it off. Sasuke's hand loosened his grip on the blonde's wrists. The prince made the mistake of placing the oats over his scar. (Remember Ch.12? It's his sensitive area.)

The tables turned once the servant was freed. His hands went on either side of the Uchiha and landed on his bed. Yup, the prince was now laying.

"I want more." He growled.

"I want you." He was pulled down. The prince's grip tighten over the servant's top. He wanted to make sure the dobe couldn't get away. Naruto's face scrunched up in disgust as he turned to face the oatmeal. He wondered if the horrible flavor would change once it touched the teme's skin, the small amount he had licked off of his lord earlier was delicious. Sasuke shivered as he felt a thick warm substance ooze onto his upper body.

Naruto lowered himself and began to lick it off. His smooth tongue crossed the raven's chest. His heart danced at the sounds of his master's moans. He began to rock to and fro causing their loins to rub against each other. "Ngh!"

It was a shame the kyuubi was sick because in this light he looked delicious. Not like he ever stopped, but being unable to wrap their tongues together because of his sickness only made him a lot more desirable. 'Hn, its always the forbidden things…' The Uchiha mused as he stared at the usuratonkachi's lips. Naruto had licked every ounce of oatmeal off. Apparently, he was right; the teme did have a pleasing flavor. It was addicting. He wanted more. He opened his mouth to grind his teeth against his lord's skin. Sasuke tangled his fingers with blonde curls and pushed him down.

Naruto knew what he wanted and this was his chance to get the asshole back for getting him sick. He was about to go down when…

"Naruto!"

They both sighed in annoyance. What the hell!

Naruto looked at his lord as he wondered what he should do. Sasuke gave him the coldest glare in the world. 'It was just getting good…' The raven quickly wrapped his legs around the dobe when he felt his body shuffle in a way that signaled he was about to get off.

"You have to go… They probably think I'm keeping you…" An Uchiha was never blamed. If they took their sweet time and arrived late, it was automatically the servant's fault, why? Because those were the rules. He knew the prince had to be at the dining table for breakfast by 9:00 am, 15 minutes had passed and the prince was still absent. As his personal alarm clock, it was automatically the kyuubi's fault for not waking his lord in time. His name was once again called out by the king.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

'Shit!' He tried his best to escape the clutches of his master. Sasuke wouldn't let go. "Look Teme, the next words that are going to come out of your father's mouth are numbers and we both know he's going to start at, at least 30!" He didn't want to get whipped. His body was already weak, a few painful lashes would only leave him knocked out for three day. Sasuke sighed as he gently released him. The servant stumbled to fix his clothes as he tried to run downstairs. He missed a step going down, but was caught by a strong arm. The back of his body was slammed against an anxious one.

"But I wasn't done…" He felt the vibrating purrs behind his ear. They belonged to the eager Uchiha.

"I have to- Mmm!!!" A strong hand was clasped over the kitsune's mouth.

"30!…" Sasuke's eyes widen as he heard his father's demanding voice.

The kyuubi broke free and ran to the dining room. He was so worried about his punishment, he hadn't realized that for the first time in his life he had beaten the Teme in a race. A title he held so dear and reminded the Dobe of as often as he could.

Sasuke came running in seconds later. He caught the sight of a bowing Naruto.

"If my son's schedule lacks timing I-"

"It was my fault." The room fell silent. His parents were shocked. Sasuke and Itachi seemed to be flawless creatures and tardiness was one of the biggest flaws in life. Why would the Uchiha shame himself in such a manner. Granted he was telling the truth, but in all their years together he had always blamed the kyuubi, even for things he hadn't done. Half of the whips Naruto received were blames. Blames that the, cocky Uchiha, was now ashamed of. He hated himself for torturing the sun kissed vessel. Hated having the burden of a thousand lies weight the servant down. And above all, for making him suffer. If he had the option of divorcing the Haruno princess, he would. But couldn't, thanks to pride. Pride was the only thing keeping him sane. It was also the monster that caused his relationship with Itachi to shatter.

Pride…

If he were to divorce he would show the nation that he was wrong, and who wanted a king with flaws? It was only going to make Itachi look good.

"Naruto wont be punished, but son, I expect more from you, don't you dare shame our family name." Sasuke bowed and walked away. "Your not going to eat?"

"I'll eat in my room…"

"Tsunade." Jiraiya's wife was present moments later. "Naruto seems to be a little under the weather I want him to be taken care of. And don't you dare come near my son, Uzumaki, until you are well." It was common for an Uchiha to spit out the surname as if it were a disgusting thing.

"Y-yes your highness." Naruto bowed once more before following his grandmother to her office.

-----------------------------------

The blond medic instructed her grandson to get on the bed for further examinations. She had already checked his throat, his eyes, his ears, nose as well as his heartbeat. As a genius in the study of human energy, she could tell there was something wrong with his chi and wanted to inspect his foundation (the stomach).

She gasped as she saw the sun.

"Since when have you had this?"

"I've had it since I was born…" Naruto was confused. It's an interesting birth mark, so what? He couldn't tell what the big deal was. She touched it. The room errupted in laughter as the Kyuubi tried to stop her. Naruto was amazed at his birth mark's preferences, it was like it had a mind of its own. If it were any other Uzumaki like his grandma, grandpa, or father; he would laugh. The Uzumakis made it ticklish. If it were a lover such as Tenten, Hinata, Kin, Tayuya or any other female he would wince in annoyance. They seemed to get it irritated. But, and this was what really had the kitsune wondering, if it were Sasuke, it would be turned on in a mili-second. It was extremely sensitive to the Teme's caress.

"Yondaime." Naruto instinctively looked up. He had the feeling he was being called. There was a moment of silence as Tsunade stormed out the room. She called her husband.

------------------------------------

"Are you sure?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"it's a sun!" Tsunade urged. "Iruka!" Their son in law had walked in wondering what was going on.

"You called?" She had arranged an emergency meeting.

"The sun in Naruto's belly." He gulped. "Did you know about it?" She asked.

"N-no…."He lied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jiraiya was disappointed. He expected better from his son in law. The scarred brunette sighed.

"It was Mioko who discovered it. Naruto was born with it, that's why I was extremely protective of him. I couldn't let you two find out about the mark."

"Why?" Tsunade felt crushed. Her own daughter didn't trust her? She now understood why Mioko always bathed Naruto in a locked bathroom. After her death, Iruka was the only one who secretly bathed or changed the small kitsune, it all made sense now…

"Mioko knew the rules. She didn't want her son to carry such a burden. I'm sorry…"

"What are we going to do now?" The blond medic asked her spouse.

"Train him."

"How?" Iruka knew the king didn't want to see a training Naruto. Since the birth of his son, the Uchiha's had taken a particular disliking to the kyuubi. It seemed they sensed he would be their downfall. The Uzumakis had been waiting for their savior's return for years. Now that he was in front of them, Iruka would give anything to have it be someone else.

"You know…" All attention was placed on the white haired man as he began. "Based on the description and the torn art…He sort of…looks…just like Yondaime…"

"Your right!" Tsunade gasped. How could they've not noticed before.

"Were leaving." The attention was snapped back to Jiraiya.

"We cant do that!" Iruka was a man of law, and this was against the rules. "What will the king say?"

"That's why we are doing it tonight. At three. We have to leave and travel as far as we can."

"Where are we going to live?!" The blonde's father was worried. This was insane, why were they doing this?

"Iruka, I know how you feel and believe me I don't want my pride and joy to go to battle either, but we have no choice, this is our only chance. Please understand. We are Uzumakis and you fell in love with our daughter, married her without a care in the world. You knew this day would come, the day you saw that scar. Now answer this…As a father, do you really want to see your son be a slave for the rest of his life? If he wins, he will be a king…Naruto wont be pleased once he finds out you blew off his only chance, he has been dreaming of this day since he was four." Jiraiya's words made him remember his son's words...

------------------------------------

**-Flashback-**

_**Naruto: Age 4**_

"_Why are you crying daddy?" The small kitsune hugged his father. His gentle arms carelessly caused his scars to burn, he had recently been whipped. "Don't worry papa, I, Uzumaki Naruto, will one day free us from this hell. I promise." Naruto beamed in an attempt to cheer him up. _

---------------------------------------

_**Naruto: Age 8**_

"_Show him respect.!" Iruka screamed after he stopped Naruto from Jumping on Sasuke. The Teme had pushed the small kitsune in the mud._

"_Why?" His tears crawled down. He wasn't crying out of humiliation, he was crying out of frustration. It pissed him off when the asshole got away with it. He couldn't defend himself._

"_He's our future king!" Iruka answered._

"_Yeah, well HE will be the one who will need to show ME respect! because someday I will king!" Naruto vowed._

--------------------------------------

_**Naruto: Age 12**_

_Iruka gave his student a break. Sasuke ran to Naruto. Both boys had agreed on something and were now getting in a racing position in the garden. Curiosity drove the teacher to walk outside and hear a few words before the wind carried their feet. _

"_First one to the gate will be king." Naruto beamed._

"_Hn. What makes you think you will be king, Dobe? You're a slave. Slaves cant be kings." Sasuke smirked._

"_I'm going to make you eat those words, Teme!" Iruka's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Did his son just call his master a bastard? Before he could lecture the blonde, they took off. _

----------------------------------------

The morning was depressing. It rained. The grey clouds cast over the kingdom brought bad news to the raven.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in." He looked at the clock. 10:30am. The Dobe should have been there more than two hours ago. What was going on?

"Sir, the Uzumakis are gone." Lee bowed. "Your father is calling an emergency search party. He wants you in his study now." He closed the door behind him.

Sasuke's stomach gave a weird pull. He felt sick. He looked at Sakura (Who was heavily sleeping on the opposite end of the bed) in disgust, remembering the night before.

Before dinner, there was a feeling of regret. It nagged that something bad was about to happen. Now he knew that it had been referring to Naruto's departure.

---------------------------------------

I've been wanting to add this since the end of Ch.13! You know how Naruto is always going off about someday becoming Hokage? Well, in my story he nags about being a king. Remember I'm trying to keep it as true as Masashi Kishimoto's original 'Naruto' story.

And I'm not an expert on chi or anything, so sorry if I got it wrong. Lol, well that's one way to have her look at his belly, right?

Anyway, don't forget to review, I really, really wanna know what you thought!!!! Thanks!!!


	15. Tests and Tournaments

Hey!!! Yaoi415 here to unleash yet another chapter. ENJOY, and I wanna know what u though so don't forget to review!!!

**-------------------------------------**

**4 years later**

"Is she dry?" Asked the king. He wondered about his younger son's wife.

"What makes you ask that father?" Sasuke drank his tea. He was having dinner with his parents. Sakura was currently ill.

"It's been four years since you married her and she hasn't conceived. Is there a problem?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that kind of responsibility." The raven spent four years of loneliness, which only made him cold and distant. He respected his father to a certain degree but didn't admire him. To be honest, he didn't care. Life was boring without the servant. He wondered why this kept happening. When he started to become happier with the Dobe, something occurred that cause them to separate.

Four years ago he was ahead of the expedition. Objection: to find the Kyuubi. His father planned to torture them, mercilessly, but he had other plans. His heart ached the moment he found out his servant had escaped. Why would he? Yeah he was jerk to him, and taunted the blonde creature, but didn't he know that that was his way of saying, 'I want you to always be with me.' He wasn't an affectionate person, and something deep down told him that Naruto knew him better than he knew himself.

The king slammed his cup on the table which resulted in bringing Sasuke back from the heavenly clutches of his memory. He was furious. "That does NOT concern you! An Uchiha should take pride in his ability to continue the family lineage!"

"Well what if the man is the one who is dry?" Sasuke countered. He knew this wasn't true, but in all his years of marriage, not once did he ever lay a finger on the Haruno princess, and he wasn't about to start now.

"There is no such thing as a dry man." His father stated ignorantly. "He just isn't trying hard enough." He wasn't going to let go of the subject that easily. "Itachi," Sasuke cringed. Why was he not surprised? He knew this conversation wouldn't end without his father bringing up his brother. In fact, he always did this. When the king was not pleased with his younger son, he would always bring up his older brother, in comparison. "He had been with Hinata for over seven years, and nothing. But after having a talk with my dear son, he was able to get her pregnant." Itachi and Hinata already had a two year old son whose name was Madara. This name annoyed Sasuke. It didn't fit the boy and for some reason he felt Itachi chose it to mock him. But why did it bother him so much? It's not like he named him after the raven in an attempt to steal his name. Although it pretty much seemed like it. Sasuke often referred to his nephew as 'that boy' or 'your grandson' when talking to either one of his parents. You would never find him saying Madara.

"Did he state he might be dry?" The king continued. "Of coarse he did. Excuses, excuses. But now, I have a grandson. Itachi will make a GREAT king; you need much, much practice to be an even better king."

'If he's so goddamn great, why didn't you give him the palace?' The younger Uchiha thought bitterly, trying hard to hide a snort that was about to escape his lips.

-----------------------------------

"Where did he go last night?" Asked an anxious Sakura. Still being a virgin, untouched by the Uchiha after four years of marriage, left her paranoid. The pink haired princess was taught that men craved sex. They needed it. The calm raven scarred her. Didn't he want to ravish her with his god-like skills? Wasn't he going to make her his? She knew she was the most attractive one out there. Many constantly reminded her. Every prince would gladly be with her, but her shallow mind only had eyes for one; Uchiha Sasuke.

"He went out to train with Kakashi-san." Replied a sighing Tenten. It was the third time she was asked the same thing only to give the same response.

"Who were they with?"

"No one."

"Last night I heard _my husband_ talking to a young woman. (Tenten had to fight an urge to roll her eyes, Every time Sakura spoke of Sasuke, she always called him "My husband" in an attempt to remind everyone that he was a married man, and _she _was his wife.)Who was she?!" She demanded. Her stomach clenched as she held onto the covers. She was afraid of the answer. The princess didn't want to picture her husband cheating on her but at this point there was nothing else that could explain his odd behavior. The mysterious woman's laugh mocked her mind as she kept replaying last night over and over again.

**Flashback**

She was about to get a glass of water when she heard her husband talking to a lady. In reality he sounded uncaring and the woman's response was just as cold, but her mind portrayed him flirting while she giggled.

**End of Flashback**

"Um..." Tenten didn't know how to best put what she was about to say. She didn't want to offend the princess. "Ma'am…that was the queen…his mother…" She rose an eyebrow with confusion. It seemed the flu was getting to her head. She was jealous of her own mother-in-law?

"My, she's affectionate." Her voice contained a grumble as she crossed her arms over her chest. She eyed Tenten suspiciously. "How about the maids?" Tenten instantly shook her head. There was nothing to worry about. If Sasuke was having a fling with anyone, she would be the first to know. But the raven was always with Naruto and he didn't seem like the gay type. Her conclusion concerning the young lord was that he was A-Sexual, a human who had no sex appeal whatsoever. She was surprised when an accusing finger was pointed at her. "What about you?! Has he been giving you any weird looks lately? Are you helping him ch-cheat on me?" Tears formed in her eyes as she watched the shock maid come back to life and fume.

"Madam!!! I would nev-"

"Don't lie to me!" Cut off a desperate Sakura. "He wakes you every night and…and- ow!" Tenten quickly shot morphine in her arm with a needle. The Haruno princess was out of control and needed to calm down. The pink haired girl instantly fell asleep.

"I'm sorry…" Whispered Tenten. She knew Sasuke was extremely attractive, but no one could break through his ice barrier. She pitied his wife. She was the perfect example of the outcome that resulted from a shallow relationship.

------------------------------------

Itachi and Sasuke constantly battled to see who was better. The result was always the same; Itachi was first with Sasuke close behind.

Now that Naruto was gone Sasuke began to obsess over studying and training. When he was not with Kakashi, he was in the library. He played memory games that resulted in expanding his mind.

Every year an exam took place. This Exam tested the skills and knowledge a prince had. Out of all six kingdoms that participated, the Hyuugas always won. Why, because they had Itachi.

His father regretted having Sasuke as a representative although he always came in second. The test was about to take place. The king tried his best to give his son tips before the battle. The results, like always were close. Sasuke knew he had a chance when his mind started remembering more than a couple of things at once. It was like a second soul stood close to his body, whispering the answers.

Itachi was shocked to find out that he and his younger brother were…tied? Yes tied!

'How could this be!!!' He fumed while he tried hard to keep his exterior cool and collected. His mind raced. Okay, he and Sasuke both got the exact same amount of points in all the tests (keep in mind that this is sort of like the S.A.T's to study the princes I.Q) Now all he had to do was beat him in combat which shouldn't be that hard.

Itachi and Sasuke, not surprisingly got through the preliminary rounds. They now stood face to face. The stadium was huge. The viewers sat at the balcony. It circled the area closed and looked like a Roman Coliseum. It had no concrete. Both held swords.

A referee approached the Uchihas. He chewed on a toothpick. Both boys knew him. He was Genma. He sighed as he inspected both warriors. This year, like every other year was yet another chance for Itachi to nearly kill his little brother. The genius lived for this day; it was the only day he could get payback for having the kingdom stolen from him (Ch.11) and still look honorable. Sasuke noticed that throughout the years he had gradually been getting better. Who knew, maybe today was the day that decided it all?

BONG!

The bell was hit and the fight began.

Itachi took the initiative and ran towards Sasuke. Over the years Sasuke had tried his best while still studying his brother. He noticed that Itachi was doing the same exact thing. How had he missed this? He avoided his brother with great effort.

Everyone was shocked when they realized Sasuke was still dodging Itachi ten minutes after the fight had started. This was incredible. It usually took Itachi 5 minutes to take him out. Genma was extremely alert. He knew he had to stop Itachi before he had a chance to _accidently_ kill Sasuke. He waited for the signal that usually told him to jump in, but it never came. The viewers gasped as Sasuke countered with the back of his sword. Itachi had swung his weapon forward but missed Sasuke who quickly spun with his back against his brother and used the back of his sword to hit the older Uchiha's stomach. The pain in Itachi's stomach caused his reflexes to bend him forward in an attempt to shield his pain. His armed hand was also weakened. Sasuke took his sword, turned around and pushed him down. He did it so fast it caused his brother's head to spin. When his mind became clearer he realized that Sasuke had been pointing both swords in a scissor like position a couple of inches away from his neck. The world came crashing down on Itachi as he realized what had happened.

Sasuke won.

-------------------------------------

_What am I?_

Itachi sat in his dark room. He was still in shock. Memories of Sasuke kept replaying themselves in his head.

_Did that really happened?_

Sasuke had tied with Itachi on the exams. They had both received perfect scores.

_The battle…he won…then that makes him…a…_

He couldn't say it, he couldn't even think it. Sasuke was NOT a genius. If he was than what did that make him? Itachi was destroyed. His little brother had won. The revenge he had been seeking for years was now complete. He had managed to make Itachi feel like he had just wasted his time. He risked the ability to be extremely attractive only to become a genius, but even that was a waste since Sasuke stole his title. How was he going to show his face to society now? They only respected him because he was better than his brother, but now, not only was Sasuke more attractive, he was also a genius, the perfect king.

--------------------------------

**2 weeks later… **

The king received two urgent letters. One was Anonymous while the other told him it was from the Hyuuga kingdom. Hiashi (Hinata's dad) wrote shocking news. Itachi had disappeared. He left no notice of where he was going, he didn't even take his belongings. The king sighed. He knew his wife was going to have a fit but he didn't really care what Itachi did anymore. He wasn't a genius and Sasuke was with him anyway. Yes the Uchiha king had a preference for the son that had better quality.

The second letter troubled him more than the first. It read:

"I challenge your best warrior.

-Sabaku No Gaara"

The king feared their encounter. But he knew if he didn't respond, Gaara would challenge him to war. He wanted to avoid a battle with the Wind Dynasty.

The wind Dynasty was the only kingdom that was not welcomed to take part in any event. The world held seven kingdoms, but the kingdom of air was forbidden to participate.

--------------------------------

Sasuke stood in the middle of the stadium. He waited for his challenger to show. The crowd waited patiently. The stands were divided in two. Half of it contained nobles from The Leaf while the other half had nobles from The Sand.

A large metal gate opened to reveal a rough looking red head. He sported a weird mark on the left side of his forehead. It seemed to be the Chinese symbol for Love. He stood calm with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

Sasuke got ready. His pose fell into a fighting stance. Gaara smirked.

"As a king, I can't fight. But I have a secret weapon."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Wasn't he the one who challenged him?

Gaara stepped aside and pointed at the gate he had recently come in from.

A figure walked out. His face was covered by a black hood. He removed it, to reveal blonde hair. Sasuke's eyes widen as he, for the first time in four years, saw those blue eyes he had missed. The figure seemed emotionless. He unsheathed his sword and ran forward in an attempt to take down the Uchiha. He had only one goal in mind, to kill Uchiha, Sasuke. The raven used his weapon to block him. Both hands shook as they held their swords which were tightly placed against each other.

"Naruto…"

--------------------------------

-Legendary Goddess hides behind bushes- don't kill the editor! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I don't write the amazing work! Besides, I'm sure Yaoi415 has a wonderful explanation as to why it ends of a gigantic suspenseful cliffhanger. Well enjoy it and I'm sure the next one will be up soon! (Reviews make the process a lot faster!)

-Yaoi415: Lol Yosh!!!


	16. Sabaku No Gaara

Hey everyone, Yaoi415 here! I got a new signature in my deviantart messages and email it's a convo btw Sasuke and Naruto, I got it from a doujinshi, its so cute it goes like this:

-----

**Naruto:** It's just a moment of Madness  
**Sasuke:** Are you saying I've been having erections (4 u) for 7 years because of a Moment of Madness?  
**Naruto:** WHAT?!

-----

Lol anyways, this is it Ch.16! Sorry for the mistakes I tried my best to be quick with it! Thanks for the reviews!!! I had fun with all of them!!!

-----

Ch.16

Naruto's swings were hard.

CLING!

Both swords kept crashing down on each other. Sasuke wasn't trying to hurt the dobe, but the dobe's body language told if he were on the ground, he would be a dead man. He had every intention of killing the dark prince.

The raven looked up and made a quick analysis of his face. He seemed…empty…What happened to the happy go lucky sun that always shinned behind blue eyes? Or the hope that brought up an enormous grin even at the worst of times? One thing was sure…This was NOT Naruto.

"I know your in there bastard!" He snarled. His voice sounded a bit rougher. And for some reason, older. Who did he want to see?

Naruto surprised him by lowering himself in a stance where he stretched out a leg, made a quick turn and caused the raven to trip.

The blond pointed the tip of his sword to the raven's scar. "Come out, asshole, I want to see your twisted soul one more time before I beat you in battle."

"What are you talk-" He was cut off as he dodged a swing. The kyuubi had missed him by a hair. He rolled over to his left side only to sharply stop in an instant and roll to the opposite side. Dirt violently erupted as metal intended to slash through it. Naruto had tried to cut Sasuke, but missed.

His eyes glowed red, and that wasn't the only thing that changed; It was starting to get harder to dodge him. The dobe was getting faster.

"Why do you want to kill me so much?" Sasuke was once again pinned to the floor. He was straddled by the blond. Sasauke used his sword to place a wall between them They were connected and it seemed Naruto was trying his best to destroy his ex-lord's shield.

"Because you enslaved my lineage." Naruto glared. "Madara…"

---------------------------

**4 Years ago**

"Where are we going?" He asked only to be shushed by his father who was currently pulling him by an arm, as they sneaked out the mansion. None of them seemed to be carrying anything except for Jiraiya who was holding a weird, somewhat large, box Naruto had never seen before (It looked like an ancient treasure chest).

The kitsune felt he was being escorted against his will. His grandfather protected him from the back, his father was by his side while his grandmother took the lead. They usually waited for her signal whenever they took a turn. Every time he tried to ask what was going on, they would silence him, muttering something about life, death and freedom.

As they walked out of the palace through the back, the kitsune noticed it was past 3:00 am. He wondered how they were going to manage with security on guard? Kiba's sister guarded the front while he and Akamaru took the back. Luckily both he and his dog were sound asleep. Kiba had trained Akamaru to wake as soon as he caught the swift of a stranger, but since The Uzumakis were familiar, he didn't even bother.

Naruto noticed there were four horses waiting. He wondered if his grandfather had already planned this and if so why didn't he know about it? Naruto took the black one, Jiraiya the white one, his father the brown one and the medic was stuck with a blond. She giggled as she noticed they all sort of made sense except for Naruto's. But Naruto liked the horse. It reminded him of Sasuke. After many hours of riding it, he leaned down and hugged his neck as he slept. It felt nice…

He drifted to sleep only to be woken by his grandpa. The sun was still missing from the sky as the moon kept ownership. He didn't want to get up.

"Don't make me carry you." Naruto growled and turned his head away from the white haired man. He knew his grandpa wouldn't dare, and besides he wanted to be with Sasuke (The dark horse) a bit longer…

"Hey!" He was dragged onto a weird boat. "What the fuck!"

"Naruto! Show your grandfather some respect!" His father bellowed.

"Argh! Where are we going?" He was tired of being patient and confused. Why did they leave the Uchiha's? And why didn't they want anyone to notice? What the hell was going on? Ever since his grandmother found out about the sun, they have all been acting very strange.

"We are going to the Wind Dynasty." His grandma began. They all sat in somewhat of a circle. (The boat was barely able to carry them.)

"Wind Dynasty?" Naruto had never heard of it.

"The Wind Dynasty is related to the Uzumakis." Stated his knowledgeable father. "There are Seven kingdoms in Gaia (Earth); The kingdom of Fire (ruled by the Uchihas), Myst, Lightning, Wind (ruled by Gaara), Shade, Earth, and Gems." A long time ago, the Uzumakis broke from their original home, The Wind Dynasty, only to rule over the Fire Kingdom. The Uchihas believed that as the original Children of fire, they were the rightful heirs. And The Uchihas were somewhat important. Their presence really jumped up after Madara challenged the king. Yondaime, was a man of skill, honor and pride. And as such, he took that challenge and accepted. In the end Madara won. Many claim he cheated, but till this day we are all unsure of what really happened."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto threw his hands frantically. "Your telling me, I'm related to some royal bastard who's prince of some kingdom I didn't even know about? And how come we never lived with him? It sure would have been a hell of a lot better than being a servant to the Uchihas."

Iruka sighed. "Because of the Vow. After Yondaime lost, and almost had his last named erased from Gaia, he begged for it to remain. Then Madara said that the only way Uzumakis will remain as such, is through Slavery. And that is why."

"So what happened to the Kingdom of Wind?"

"It was banned. No member of the royal Wind lineage can come close to an Uzumaki, other wise, we would turn into Uchihas."

"Son of a-"

"Don't start." They all looked down. Silence took over as each member of the Tragic name wondered what lied ahead.

-----------------------

"Sabaku No Gaara." The new king was introduced. Jiraiya explained that his father had recently passed away, which meant he was now king.

Gaara seemed very anti Social to Naruto. They all stood in the throne room where Gaara sat on his chair of greatness. He easily got up and walked over to the kyuubi. They were both about the same height. His eyes met intense blue ones.

"Hn. Hello Yondaime." He smirked.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. "No, its Naruto." Stated the fox. He didn't know what this king's problem was, couldn't he just ask for someone's name instead of assuming?

Gaara's back now faced them as he came up with a few analogies. "He looks like him…And you are certain he possesses the sun?" Naruto turned to his family members who were all bowing. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to do the same or not.

"It is over his belly, sire." Jiraiya stated without looking up. Gaara turned around and scanned the curious beast in front of him. This would be fun. He walked over to where Naruto stood and…

"Hey what are you doing?" He forced the dobe's shirt off as he now placed a hand over his belly. He leaned down and had his head near it. Naruto blushed as he thought the redhead was invading too much privacy. (For crying out loud he was DOWN THERE!!!)

Gaara looked at the kitsune as he touched the mark. Nothing happened. He went over to Jiraiya and signaled him to bring the box. He did. A few scrolls were taken out as soon as the box was opened. He took a painting of the ancient ruler and showed it to Naruto. The kitsune was shocked. It was like looking at some sort of futuristic mirror. The man looked a bit older, but as they all had been stating, it looked just like him. His belly began to ache as his head threaten to pulse. A huge migraine wanted to settle in. It seemed he had take in a little too much for one day.

-----------------------------

The next morning he woke up with a pair of nocturnal eyes staring at him. That day he found out the kinjg was too paranoid to sleep and thus sported huge sleepless marks. The king stated that he would be training him. "Training?" It was illegal for an Uzumaki to train, as the Uchihas thought one day they would lead a rebellion and reclaim their lost palace.

He trained with Gaara during the day. And usually spent nighttimes with his grandfather who was suppose to be teaching him about his ancient roots. Unfortunately there were many times where he had claimed to be doing re-search and was actually "Babe-Watching". It annoyed Naruto a lot.

"Aw come on grandson, you know you like it."

"I'm not interested." It was true. There were many attractive maids at Gaara's palace, but they all seemed bland. Fantasies of Kin, Tayuya, Tenten and even Hinata didn't work anymore. The only one, to Naruto's disgust, that provided wet dreams for our poor kitsune was the raven. For some reason that bastard always gave him an erection whenever he had a sudden thought of him moaning. It was incredibly instant.

--------------------------------

Once, while training with Gaara, he had a sudden thought of the Uchiha.

"_Ngh…Naruto…" He groaned as he kissed the fox's neck. He had been trying to suck his master dry, as requested (Ch. 12) His lips roamed porcelain skin as they explored his chest._

'FUCK!' he thought. He rolled on to his stomach after being kicked down by Gaara, whom was trying to help him improve his combat skills. He squished his hard-on beneath him. It was painful, but he'd rather be in pain than embarrassed.

"Uzumaki…What are you doing?" Gaara wondered why he wasn't making an effort to get up.

"My stomach hurts." He lied.

"But I kicked your arm…" He stated boringly as he remembered when Naruto tried to use his arms as a shield from his blows.

----------------------------------

Jiraiya laughed. "Not interested?" His memory bank gave him access to a lot of events which contradicted with what his grandson was saying. Babe watching was a sport they loved and yes it was a sport since it required exercise to run away when getting caught and the skill of hiding while still being able to acquire good viewing points.

"This is stupid." Naruto muttered. He sighed as one of the maids took off her bra. He and Jiraiya were right outside her window as she undressed. Although the curtains were closed they were still able to see, courtesy of the gap between the blindfolds.

"Don't tell me you caught the A-Sexual flu? I thought only Uchihas got those." Jiraiya looked at him with a serious expression.

"The what?"

"The A-sexual flu is a disease in which a man, most likely Uchiha, has no sexual appeal whatsoever!" He began to laugh, this was obviously a joke. "And now my theory on Uzumakis being immune to it is futile."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto was annoyed. He wanted to tell his grandfather that Sasuke's sex appeal was extremely high, but stopped as soon as he noticed a problem growing between his legs.

--------------------------------

**4 years later - In the Wind Dynasty**

Four years had passed. He was now a combat genius. His skills had surpassed Gaara's. The dark lord smiled at his successor. Naruto was taught many things. He had learned that the famous fan dancer, Temari, and the puppeteer, Kankuro, fooled the Nation by making them believe they were humble entertainers. In reality, they were spies. Spies related to the king.

A lot of dirt was dug from the Uchihas. It was known that they were secretly planning to take over other countries, thus creating a universal Dynasty. Their goal was to ensure dominance.

Naruto laid on the floor in the center of the palace. There were four people whom sat on each side of the kitsune within a red circle. Gaara was close to his head while Jiraiya took his feet. Tsunade and Iruka sat on either side of his body. Then the ritual began.

The fox felt his insides begin to tingle. His grandfather and grandmother had drown blood from their arms and smeared it across the warrior's stomach, over the sun.

Gaara began to chant a weird language the blond couldn't understand. The lingering feeling intensified and started to painfully hurt. He screamed in agony. As his ears engulfed his cries he began to understand what the dark lord was saying.

"I call upon thee." He mumbled. "The fallen king whom swore vengeance. Come take the kingdom that is rightfully yours." The language remained a mystery but the more he understood it the stronger the pain got. His soul felt like it was being torn out of him. Then, flashes of a life he knew nothing of presented themselves to him. Yondaime had arrived.

He stopped screaming and sat. He looked at the people around him.

"Sabaku No Gaara." He greeted the king.

"My lord." The redhead bowed.

------

There you have it! Don't forget to review!! And are there any Kingdom Hearts fans? Kaldea Lombax has a cute story called To the keeper of my Heart, its sooooo cute! And ShikTani Azraela Alurenia is also awesome.

-ps don't forget to review (me is dying to know what u think!!!!!) I will try soooooooooo hard to make the next chapter come out sooner, k? Thanks for reading!!!


	17. Madara's Lament

Ch.17 was TOUGH!

So I got sick just before starting it, and my head is supper foggy when I'm sick, not only that but I tend to sleep A LOT. So that's why it took FOREVER! (I'm still sick… But I think I'm getting over it, I hope!)

Anyway, onto the chapter. I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!!! And sorry for the Mistakes!!! ( I was in such a hurry to post it that I didn't have time to have it corrected). OKAY HERE IT IS ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!

---------------------------------

Sasuke was on the floor. He was being straddled by Naruto who was currently trying to break his shield. Their swords were connected struggling to see which direction the blades went, determining who was strongest. The odds seemed to be falling against the Raven since Yondaime's sword began to point to his neck. It was getting closer.

Sasuke felt his skin begin to burn. He screamed as the ancient lord's blade started to cut the center of his scar. His head pulsed as his body weight seemed to be getting lighter, which was weird since Yondaime was still straddling him. His soul felt as if it were being torn out of him. RIP! It was done. Sasuke was now unconscious.

Although his mind was blank the raven's body was still active. He continued to struggle. This time he managed to push his sword back. Both shook as their blades took center once again. Yondaime grimaced as he noticed the person before him was not Sasuke. The current prince's eyes glowed red.

"Madara." Yondaime glared finally realizing who it was.

"Yondaime." Madara returned the gesture. "If this is what it takes to get you on top of me, (he eyed their positions) I hope we fight more often." Yondaime slightly froze and was instantly kicked off. The blond vessel quickly got up as he dodged another blow from the ancient Uchiha who took less than a second to get on his feet. The crowd gasped as Sasuke's hair got a bit sharper. His features were colder than usual. Now the fight was taken centuries back as old memories began to overflow the field.

"There you are." Uzumaki growled.

"Come and get me." They both leaned forward and sprinted towards each other. The dance was magnificent as sounds of clasping metal could be heard. Gaara was at the edge of his seat. The Uzumakis sat next to him at the Balcony, opposite to the Uchihas who were unaware of their fugitives' presence. The deal was done. The outcome was yet to show. If Naruto won this, then he would be king and freedom would finally be theirs. Their eyes were captivated by the intense scene occurring below.

"How could you be so selfish with a kingdom that was never yours?" Madara's swings caused the ex-lord to retrace his steps. He knew the Uzumakis were children of air and not fire, which was the point of his argument since the kingdom was indeed a dynasty ruled by fire.

"Because I wanted to make the Nation better, Madara!" Yondaime stopped in his tracks and began pushing Madara back with his own swings. He knew The Uchihas had been jealous of the Uzumakis for breaking away from the wind dynasty and taking over the land of fire. And it was his home, since Yondaime was born there.

"You only cared about the citizens because you had eyes for one!" Their fighting got a bit more intense as their anger settled in. Madara's swing aimed for his abdominal side but he was able to dodge them.

"What of it?" Yondaime knew who he was talking about.

"She wanted you, like I did." Madara surprised the blond.

"What?" He was instantly kicked by the ancient Uchiha, who took advantage of his shock. Yondaime could feel the hard dirt collide with his body as he fell into the cold ground. His sword landed next to him and he looked up as Madara pointed his blade to his neck.

"That's why I turned you into my prisoner. I was going to let you go but you died. I failed to noticed how deep that wound I gave you really was. If I could re-do the fight I would be more careful.

"What nonsense are you babbling?" Yondaime was about to get up but was once again pushed down as the Uchihas foot kept him there (it was on top of his chest). He tried to used his sword but was blocked by his opponent's blade. And so they were in a position where Yondaime had an elbow to the floor in an attempt to get up, his other hand was with his weapon blocking Madara's, and Madara hunched over also with an extended blade and a foot over his enemy's chest. ("Is there a captain in you?" Sorry that's what his position reminds me of for those of you who have seen the Liquor commercial).

"Its not nonsense. I wanted you, and as soon as I was king I was going to marry you."

"But that's against the law." Yondaime stopped struggling for a sec. He searched the man above to see if he was telling the truth.

"Is it? As king I could change it. I was going to set the Uzumakis free but was killed by my brother. He knew of my plans." Madara lowered his blade. "He knew what I wanted to do. By law if a king dies his brother takes his place, our father had left us long ago, my older brother killed me."

"That's not true. You're a monster. You were never going to let them go." Yondaime cut a wound across his leg, which gave his chest freedom.

"Aahh!" The raven fell to his side. He covered his wound with his hand. The blond was now standing.

"I trusted you Madara! You were my best friend and you betrayed me!"

"No, you did! Your family had the fire kingdom. Everyone was happy, but me! I wanted you! I've always wanted you, but you only had eyes for her! And you still do…" Madara looked at the dirt below him. Her face mocked his memories as her pink haired played over and over again. Sasuke's eyes fell on Sakura. He knew her ancestor had to divorce Yondaime since it was against the law for royalty to be with a slave. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

Yondaime ran for him and sent a deep cut on his side. "So this is where it leads…" He smiled weakly. The blond looked away. His body was starting to act weird. He could feel his soul tore. Little did he know, Madara was going through the same thing.

Sasuke found his wound to be leaking. He held his side and looked at Naruto's cold back which was currently facing him.

---------------------------------

_"Hi my name is Naruto." He smiled extending his hand. The dark soul just glared. Naruto pulled back embarrassed at the loss of response. He started to walk away._

_"You think were equals?" Came a grudge-full voice. His small body tensed. Although he was four, he already knew how to hate courtesy of following Itachi._

_----------------------------------_

His feet were numb and he couldn't get up. The prince could only gaze of that tuff of blond hair.

_----------------------------------_

"_Relax." Sasuke murmured as his face closed the gap between them. The age of 12 was certainly a curious age and he wondered if Naruto was just as curious. His breath was warm against the blonde's skin, it swayed the kitsune's lids to fall. He smoothly tilted his head to the other side and parted his victim's oral entrance, he snuck his tongue in. His tongue vibrated as he felt the fox moan. He pushed himself forward as the kiss intensified. Moans and groans bounced off the walls. The raven realized that he was loosing his composure. He quickly recovered it by gently pulling away leaving both secretly disappointed._

_------------------------------_

"_Where is Naruto?" The prince's eyes were as cold as ever. He hadn't seen Naruto for a whole week. He smirked to himself. The truth was he hated the girl, but he loved making Naruto suffer, and that led him to his decision._

"_Itachi requested him." His father answered. The world came crashing down on the youngest member of the Uchiha dynasty._

"_What?" Sasuke was furious. _

_What the blonde didn't know was that he was taken by Itachi in an attempt to keep Sasuke miserable. And your damn right it worked._

_--------------------------------_

Despite his fatal wound, Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he began to have memories as their relationship intensified once the kyuubi had returned years later.

_--------------------------------_

"_What are you deaf?" Naruto grabbed the front of his robes and forcefully pulled him inches away from his face. "A few years ago you claimed my kissing skills were awful, well it's a wonder what father time can do in just five years." And with that he kissed him. He pressed their lips together and began gnawing at Sasuke's. He playfully sucked them in and pushed them out. He moaned, sending shock waves towards his current receiver. He forced his tongue in a now not-so-shocked Sasuke. The taller boy began responding by grabbing Naruto's wrists and placing them above his head against the door . The raven pressed his body against the servant, causing both to moan . Sasuke's lips wondered to his foe's neck and traced a trail of saliva towards his ear…_

_------------------------------_

He forced his body to stand, ignoring the painful leg in his wound.

_------------------------------_

"_Fu...ck…" The prince whispered. If Naruto wasn't engulfed in pleasure and intoxicated, he would have stared at the young master. It was the first time he had ever heard him say the word. Naruto began grabbing the Uchiha's shoulders when all of a sudden, the dark prince grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands above his head. The bed began slightly hitting the wall, this signified the sex was getting rougher… Naruto smirked._

"_So you wanna be rough?" He placed the back of his legs on the future lord's chest and rested his knees on his shoulders. It made it easier for the prince to enter. He began slamming inside. "Is…T-that the best…you got…jerk?" _

"_B-by the end…Nnnn…Of the…N-night…I'll have you…Mmm…Screaming Dobe." _

"_Hm, I c-can…Nnnn...barely feel…it…Mmm...Asshole…"_

"_N…Naruto…"_

"_S…Sasuke…"_

_----------------------------------_

'Hn and the dobe still doesn't seem to have a clue about the night I made him take the pink liquid.' He tried to take a step but stumbled to his knees.

_----------------------------------_

"_Your eyes are as blue as the deep ocean." He sighed._

"_Um…Sasuke…Her eyes are green…"_

_------------------------------------_

_He fixed his collar. Naruto was nowhere in sight. The day before, he kept reminding the servant on how Sakura was going to be HIS wife. Maybe he got a bit carried away…_

'_Oh well, If I cant get what I want, why should he?' He muttered frustratingly. The one person he wanted to marry was unavailable, not to mention his gender was out of the question._

_He walked out and onto the garden where the wedding was taking place._

_--------------------------------------_

"I wanted you…I still do…" He tried again. He used his other knee for support as he once again tried to get up. His goal was to reach the cold subject that had his back facing him.

_------------------------------------_

"_If I am going to get whipped… Can it be kept between the two of us?" Sasuke's cold glare slightly turned into a smirk._

"_Instead of whips. How about you be my everything man?"_

"_Your what?" The sudden surprise had the servant now on the grown with a proud master on top of him. He placed his hands over his head which gave him the pleasure of seeing his foe in such a vulnerable position._

"_My servant." He rephrased. "You have to do…" He rocked his body. Naruto had just noticed that his genitals were right under the dark prince. He moaned unconsciously. "Whatever I want…" He thrust again receiving another moan. "Whenever I want." He teased then got up. "You must always be by my side, if that's not possible, you have to always be at least one door away." He walked out the room leaving a confused Naruto._

_--------------------------------_

'I said servant but I wanted a lover, someone to love.' He noticed Naruto slowly turn. It seemed Yondaime was gone.

_--------------------------------_

"_That was fun." The blond sighed to himself. He walked out of the closet and stretched. He then felt a hand on his wrist as he was pulled. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blond. His hand forced his face to look away as he inspected his neck._

"_Hey what the fuck?" Naruto tried to get off his clutches but he was too strong._

"_One, two, three..." He counted the hickeys around the fox's neck pressing each one as hard as he could. (And hickeys being bruises, you can imagine how much that hurt.)_

_The blond winced at the pain. The raven managed to count only 8. After Sasuke was done counting he left. Naruto rose an eyebrow as his door was slammed._

_--------------------------------------_

'I couldn't understand why I felt jealousy. I still don't get it…You make me feel…' Naruto turned around. His features were soft.

_--------------------------------------_

_Naruto winced at his paper which was dismissed as a look of concentration._

_Sakura, The lady and lord were all oblivious to the activities happening beneath the table. Sasuke was a master of stillness, one glimpse would tell you there was nothing going on._

"_Nnnn…"The fox made a faint moan which was easily mistaken as a sound of understanding ("mm-hmm"). He felt a strong hand firmly wrap itself around his cock and began pumping it slowly. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was paying close attention to his father. From his arm up, everything seemed so concentrated but from his arm down…_

_------------------------------------_

'_FUCK!' Naruto began moaning sending vibrations onto his lower head, down the pipe and focus root on his sack. It tingled. 'Mmm, fuck I didn't know the bastard was THIS good…' The prince forced his eyes shut looking away as his hand clasped his mouth in order to keep him from making any unwanted sound. He leaned on the table with his elbow to make it seem like he was resting a bit._

_Sasuke would have enjoyed it more if it wasn't in front of his unsuspecting relatives. Luckily his table was large enough to cover the kitsune's actions._

_-------------------------------------_

Sasuke took another step. His sword was on the floor. Naruto's blade slipped out of his hands, he was shocked at his master's appearance.

_-------------------------------------_

"_Had fun, Dobe?" Asked a clearly pissed off voice who made a poor attempt to hide behind a cool exterior. The hand that held his chin slid down to his side. It began rubbing his thigh. He was going to pay for what he had done earlier._

_---------------------------------------_

_That night Naruto was gone. Itachi's mission on destroying his brother once again succeeded. No one found Sasuke, who was silently crying in his servant's room._

_----------------------------------------_

"_Okay asshole, what the fuck is going on? You've been ignoring me since I got here. You got a problem with me, say it, stop being such a dick!" Sasuke boringly looked at him as the servant's words failed to enter his system. Suddenly the world was covered with big red dots as his ears became even deafer to the kyuubi's protests. _

"_Um Sasuke?" The prince's lids fell along with his body._

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke!!"_

_----------------------------------------_

"Sasuke?" Naruto managed to murmur….

Sasuke gave him a weak smile. His sight was starting to fail his as everything around him became blurry.

_---------------------------------------_

_Naruto pressed their lips together and teased him a bit before he parted them and pushed in the mushy substance of oatmeal. The quick pinch of salt gave the soft honey an extra boost of flavor. After giving him the last spoon full, the servant kept his lips close to his master. He gently breathed as Sasuke slowly chewed. He could hear the noisy echoes of his heart in his head. It sped. The sexual tension that filled the air was intoxicating, like the raven's scent. After he swallowed, he cleared his throat. This action made the blonde snap back to reality. He leaned back, relieving his master of his own space and going back to his. He was no longer invading._

_-----------------------------------------_

"_You know I hate ramen."_

"_If you won't eat I'll force you." Naruto took another spoon full. He never realized how strong the Teme's lips could be. He took a sip. Just as he thought, it worked._

_He held on to his wrist as he gently kissed him. Sasuke was tense at first but instantly relaxed. The kiss had caught him by surprise but was now used to it. He felt the warm liquid of the soup pour in his mouth, he expected noodles since he saw Naruto spoon in some, but there was none._

"_Che." 'Couldn't help but eat some yourself eh dobe?' _

_-----------------------------------_

His ears began to clog out the noise as the young kitsune began to run…

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion…

_-----------------------------------_

_SPLASH_

_The dobe had fallen in when he tried to get up and get more water but was pulled in from the back. He could feel the dark lord behind him. He held on to either side of the tub with both hands as he was about to lift himself and try to leave. His body froze when two hands slithered around from behind and onto his belly. It seemed tender skin was marked by the sun since it made the kitsune feel incredibly hot._

"_Ngh! Wh-what the fuck?…" He moaned. His head Naturally tilted back as Sasuke began licking his neck and pulling down his pants._

"_Sensitive?" Whispered his master. He made the shape of a T as he rubbed his belly across, focused on the center and went down. It was slow and, in Naruto's opinion, torturous. He threw his hands back over his head and grabbed the Raven by his hair. He pulled him harder down the neck._

_This time, it was the wolf's turn to moan as his sensitive spot was located on the left side of the back of his neck._

_Sasuke responded by piercing his teeth deep within his skin and pulling the blond's cock out, intensely stroking it. He was very frustrated. Weeks without the dobe and now he teased his sensitive spot? It was going to be an interesting night._

_----------------------------------_

Sasuke felt pressure push him down as his body began to fall. The blur that was Naruto picked up speed…

_----------------------------------_

"_If my son's schedule lacks timing I-"_

"_It was my fault." The room fell silent. His parents were shocked. Sasuke and Itachi seemed to be flawless creatures and tardiness was one of the biggest flaws in life. Why would the Uchiha shame himself in such a manner. Granted he was telling the truth, but in all their years together he had always blamed the kyuubi, even for things he hadn't done. Half of the whips Naruto received were blames. Blames that the, cocky Uchiha, was now ashamed of._

_---------------------------------_

"Na…Naruto…" Sasuke looked at the figure that had fallen to his knees and was currently holding his upper body. He's breathing was shallow.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to stop the blood with a single hand but it was useless. The battle was over.

The blue eyes that always seeped passion now leaked tears. Sasuke wanted to stare at them longer but had them stolen from his vision as everything faded into darkness…

---------------------------------

Again Sorry for the errors, at least it's a lot longer right? Yay me for making it longer. And no this is not the last chapter. If u wanna find out what happens next keep reading! Don't flame me! And don't forget to review PLZZZZZZZz thanks!!!


	18. Rise of Freedom

Hi everyone! Yaoi415 here. Sorry about the timing…It was sooooo long, and as most of you know, I've been sick but now I'm feeling better!!! So here it is!!! DUN DUN DUN!!! Number 18!!! Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!

-PS sorry about the mistakes. And I made it super long in order to show my apreciation

-----------------------------

The stadium had its rules and like most rules, after a fight the injured were promptly sent to the infirmary. Sasuke was taken. Naruto's wounds quickly healed. He wondered about them, but soon dismissed the thought, having nothing on his mind but Sasuke.

As he kneeled there dumbfounded he questioned what had happened? He knew Gaara was going to summon Yondaime whom he had met in a dream. He seemed to always be weeping for his people muttering things like; broken trust, and shattered friendship. Yet something happened when Sasuke, who had Madara in him, touched the Kyuubi; it turned him on (Ch.12). Could it be Yondaime also had feelings for Madara? It was something one couldn't deny.

Earlier, he had held onto the fallen prince. Naruto's scraped knees were a result of him sliding, hoping to avoid Sasuke from hitting the floor. The kitsune caught the raven in the nick of time. The blond furiously shook the unconscious being in front of him. His skin and rosy lips grew paler. He was dying. The paramedics came rushing by and took the dark soul. The kyuubi gazed after them with an absent expression.

Cheers erupted from the side of the stands which housed the citizens of the wind dynasty. Gaara had won. Both kings met at the stadium. Either entered in opposite directions, they marched forward and met at the center where the frozen kitsune kneeled. Gaara touched his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. The collapsed vessel beneath him couldn't feel it, he was unaware of what was going on.

"Well," Began the fire lord with pursed lips. "That was shocking…"

"I trust you're a man of your word." Gaara extended his hand expecting a Grant. The current ruler of fire was not going to take back his word in front of all these viewers. He took out a fancy scroll which stated the property of the current kingdom. The Fire nation now belonged to Gaara. He knew the redhead wanted this. The dynasty was so powerful, it ruled other dynasties, how else was he able to prohibit the land of air to participate in many events? If it were easy he would have already taken over it, but Gaara was a fierce opponent. He knew the genius could think of a way to have his plan backfire. He couldn't understand why the Sand King waited so long to take his revenge, an explanation Gaara was about to give.

The dark lord took the scroll and handed it to Naruto who slowly came back to life. Everyone was confused. The King of air then bowed to the wakening vessel. "This country is now yours my lord." Yondaime's vengeance was complete. His promise was done, and his country had returned under his care once again.

Gaara then turned to the questioning public. "What you have seen before you, was not a fight between the servant Naruto and Prince Sasuke…It was greater than that. It was a conflict that had started centuries ago.

"Long ago Yondaime ruled the land. The Uchihas were nobles back then. He had befriended Madara and took him in as his right hand man. Rumors stated Madara loved the king and was jealous of his new wife. The night of his wedding, he had slipped a sleeping pill onto the king's drink. As he slept, he drew blood out of Yondaime weakening him. After the king woke, Madara challenged him. Taken by shock, then pride, the king couldn't refuse. He had lost more blood than he knew about and thus fallen. He died that same night. After that, the Uzumakis were turned into slaves.

"Why is the wind country so concerned about this matter? Because we are related. The Uzumakis are children of air." The crowd gasped. "Lord Yondaime was my great, great uncle. Before he died he swore he would return to free his people from slavery. He sore vengeance. The prophecy states; 'The mark of the sun shall fall upon his vessel. And the three dotted scar will belong to Madara.' Ladies and Gentlemen, both Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have these marks. And so in honor of fulfilling that prophecy, I give you your new king, Uzumaki Naruto." He raised Naruto's arm as if prizing him for winning something valuable. If this is what he got in exchange for Sasuke's life…He didn't want it. He would rather be a slave for the rest of his life than have the Raven die…

------------------------------

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes taking in the morning sun. He was in a white room which contained things he had recognized as medical supplies. The battle occurred last evening so he knew he had slept the throughout the night. His mind processed what had happened.

He and Naruto were battling, only the dobe was not himself. He kept calling him Madara. He lost consciousness after he was stabbed in the scar. After he woke, he had a fatal wound on his side, another on his leg and he was determined to reach an ignoring Naruto. But the last thing he truly remembered were those weeping blue eyes.

The door opened and a blond nurse walked in. She was annoyed rambling on about someone being too nice for his own good and if it were up to her she would have left the bastard to die.

Sasuke looked at her. He knew she must have been sent by his mother who always acknowledged her as the best medic out there.

"The king wants me to treat your wounds." She muttered stifly.

"My father sent you?" His father wasn't the caring type. If Itachi was still a genius he wouldn't have given a damn but now that his brother was gone, he wanted to keep his only soon alive.

"No." Her smirked surprise him. How dare she? "You still believe your father is the king?" She snorted.

"He's not?" She shook her head. "Then who is?"

"Naruto."

"What!" He glared. "I demand you stop joking."

"I would never disrespect you, were you to have power over me. You should know that." This was true, of all his years with the medic, not once had she ever showed him disrespect. She had continually bowed, said 'your majesty' and not once rose her voice in front of him. He knew she wasn't lying.

"What about the Uchihas? Are we servants now?"

"My grandson is too forgiving. He plans on turning you all into nobles…" She knew he was having the meeting with the Uchihas as she spoke.

--------------------------------------

It felt weird. Never in his life had Uzumaki Naruto seen the king bow before him as he sat on the chair his old lord used to occupy. Gaara, the old king and queen all waited for his decision. He didn't know what to do, he knew the fate of the Uchihas rested in his hands.

------------------------------

After a long talk, the meeting was over. Everyone left except for a very anxious Naruto. He looked out the window. The garden was as big as ever. He sighed. How was he going to take care of the world? He hardly knew how to take care of his own country let alone all of Gaia…

He felt a hand clasp his shoulders. He looked at his side and noticed his grandfather's broad grin. "Come what may." He stated proudly challenging fate. He couldn't believe his grandson had achieved their freedom. "Whatever happens, you can always count on me to be by your side." They heard the door open and a teary Iruka ran to hug his boy. He hadn't seen his son since before the fight. Naruto gave him a weak smile as he parted them far enough to see his face.

"I told you…" He conjured up a memory.

**-Flashback-**

_**Naruto: Age 4**_

"_Why are you crying daddy?" The small kitsune hugged his father. His gentle arms carelessly caused his scars to burn, he had recently been whipped. "Don't worry papa, I, Uzumaki Naruto, will one day free us from this hell. I promise." Naruto beamed in an attempt to cheer him up. _

"It's like you've always said son…(_"someday I will be king!" Naruto vowed_) and here you are…" He hugged him once more.

"It's all for you, dad…All of this, I did all of it for you…" As he was hugging his only son, Iruka noticed his body shook. He was nervous.

"Don't worry son, we will always be by your side. And Gaara has been waiting for this moment since the day he heard about your scar…"

Scar…

The sun scar…

Yondaime…

Madara…

Sasuke!

"How's Sasuke?" He had forgotten about the raven. At the moment it seemed he would go into a frozen trance whenever he thought about the wolf. So in order to keep himself from such states his mind had decided to block the Uchiha. A good long rest worked miracles since he was now strong enough to endure any thoughts of him.

"He's in the infirmary." His grandfather told him. "Why-" Naruto was gone in a flash. Iruka smiled. He knew there was something going on between them. Sasuke may have been cold to his son, and his son may have always complained about the prince, but they were inseparable. They were always competing and although these were "tournaments" in the end they were just games. Games they both shared. Jiraiya rose an eyebrow while Iruka shook his head smiling. "Boys will be boys." He stated. He walked out the room. He had one more thing to do.

He was headed toward his study. He needed to give Naruto a few papers that were left behind. The room also contained their birth certificates which no longer belonged to the Uchihas.

Iruka looked at the hallway floor lost in thought. This day seemed too good to be true. No more asking for permission, no more sucking up and agreeing against your will. He took in a deep breath, ah freedom… He was so deep in his thoughts he failed to notice a second figure. He slowly looked up. His eyes took in the body of a man with conservative features. His mouth had a rag over it. He once explained it to him as having shame in his father whom he looked like. His name was Hatake Kakashi, The Martial Artist.

The scarred man blushed and looked away. Both continued walking passing each other as if they weren't there. Iruka felt a hand grab his arm. He turned around and noticed that although Kakashi had his back to him, his arm was extended behind him, holding the professor's lower arm.

"I meant what I said four years ago." He slowly turned his head. The only eye he revealed mesmerized him.

FLASHBACK

_They had been on horseback for a few days now. Jiraiya decided it was best to rest before the animals collapsed. Taking advantage of the break Iruka headed towards the river in the forest. It was covered by trees and bushes. As he bathed he wondered about what Gaara might do. He wasn't the kindest of kings. He hoped Naruto wouldn't do anything to piss off the redhead. (There was nothing scarier than a rampaging Gaara.) It had been almost a week since his body had, had contact with water. Being a refugee was a messy job. _

_Iruka was almost done changing (all he had to do was cover his upper body) when he heard a voice from behind. _

_"So this is where you are." He turned around._

_"Kakashi!" The white haired man stepped out into the moonlight. Iruka knew they were in trouble. Kakashi was the king's second favorite (First being Jiraiya, not that, that mattered anymore.) The Martial artist reminded him of a dog. He always used his nose to determine what or where something was. _

_This was unexpected. Out of the million guards searching for them, Iruka never thought he would be with the very person he once considered a friend. "I take it you're going to turn us in…" he glared._

_"Who?" He looked around as if wondering where the perpetrators where._

_"Us." Iruka rose an eyebrow. Wasn't he here because of the king's orders?_

_"Why?" What was he playing at?_

_"Because were fugitives." He looked down. There was something about Kakashi's eye that made Iruka feel he was reading his soul. He felt his privacy was being invaded. It was very disturbing. _

_"You are?" Okay this was getting weird. Kakashi and Jiraiya were always first to know about the king's personal matters since he always trusted them the most. Now that his father in law was out of the league, Iruka knew Kakashi was officially the Uchiha's right hand man. Iruka was no fool, he knew Kakashi was aware of their current situation. It annoyed him when someone acted dumb, but was well aware of what was going on. If Kakashi wanted to play, he didn't. The ex-scholar turned around and was about to leave when his arm was taken. He turned his head to face a serious ninja. _

_"I would never hurt you…" _

_"What?" Tonight was too bizarre to explain. "Kakashi I know the king sent you."_

_"He did, and I would have refused…Had I not wanted to see you once more…" Iruka had a second to take in what he had just said when he was pulled into a deep embrace. Kakashi took in the scent of the spicy perfume that was Iruka as he lowered his mask. "I've always like you Iruka…" He whispered. "I knew you were married, and I didn't want to lose our friendship because of a stupid crush, but over the years…I've realized it's not just a crush…" He looked at the blushing professor. _

_"Ka-"_

_"Shhh…" He heard a soldiers come closer__ Luckily, Iruka was the only Uzumaki nearby (the rest of the group was farther away).__ "I'll take care of them." He left and with that Iruka returned to his current base. Apparently Kakashi had lied to the guards and say the area was clear. _

"I have business to attend to." He didn't want to be alone with Kakashi…Not yet…

-----------------------------------

Sasuke was alone. The medic had stepped out after deciding it was best to let him rest. The raven's body laid in bed, as his chest slowly rose and fell. The morning was fading, while evening settled. The door creaked open as a small slit, made way for a sly fox to slither inside. Naruto looked at the prince in disbelief. His body was wrapped in white bandages. His pale skin looked like porcelain as the king wondered how anyone could have such smooth features. He ran a hand through the raven's hair. It was silky, soft and shiny. It wasn't super straight, just slightly wavy and jet black. It contradicted his pale skin. His lips were soft and somewhat juicy. They were mesmerizing…The blond leaned in closer. He then noticed ebony eyes staring back at him. He pulled back and looked away. Naruto forced his weak knees to help pull him up as he stood and walked away. Sasuke sat up, his eyes not tearing away from the kitsune.

"Ahem." The fox began, still facing the opposite wall. "I wanted to show you something." Naruto pulled out a scroll. He turned around and handed it to Sasuke. The dark eyes which once stalked Naruto now fell onto the scroll. It was a Divorce Document. "You are no longer married to Sakura."

"I don't remember ever seeing this." He spotted a signature that was signed under his name. The unfamiliar scribble confused him. "And this isn't my signature." He protested. Who would do such a thing?

"I know." Naruto tore his eyes away from the window and turned to him. "It's mine." Sasuke looked at him.

"How dare- Why?" He didn't know what to say. How dare he plagiarize what didn't belong to him.

"I take it you know about my status now." He cleared his voice as Sasuke began to look away, he wanted his full attention. "I am the Hidden Leaf's new king…"

Tsunade knew the Uchihas were nobles now. She hadn't mentioned slavery at all, and with that, he knew he could relax. But the thought of seeing his dad as a slave made the corner of his mouth pull up slightly.

Sasuke didn't really care if he was king or not. Actually, he was grateful. This meant that all the pressures of becoming a father and having to touch "that" woman were off. But in this country, the people still had a law stating that even the King couldn't plagiarize signatures. So why would Naruto break the law, and on his very first day, too? Unless…no…the only way a king would break it was when a person had no right, no freedom…a slave…was he? No! His mind refused to go down that path. It tried searching for other possibilities.

'Well the Dobe is pretty dense. He could have gotten overexcited and accidentally broke the law. It was, after all, his first day. Yup that was it.' Sasuke tried to move but had an instant gasp which clearly told the blond king he was in pain. Naruto gently pushed him back in bed.

"Stupid." His hand rose and fell. It was being manipulated by the raven's stomach. "Rest."

"My body wasn't made for being in bed all day."

Sasuke had a sexy tone of voice, and Naruto could tell he worked out as much as possible. Like him, he was addicted to endurance. He craved for more; and it showed. The fox slowly purred, careful not to let the lone wolf hear him. "Anyway," Sasuke began (he didn't hear it) "Why did you sign over my name? You know that's illegal."

Naruto smirked. "Let me tell you a story…Teme…" Sasuke winced. Having a person of higher status call him such indecent names…It wasn't right…But then again, he was new… In all his royal years, never had he sworn at anyone… Maybe unconsciously while having mind-blowing sex with Naruto, but that didn't count! He meant in his five senses. Naruto continued. "Long ago there was a king whom lost his land only to become a slave. Centuries past and his bloodline is still inked with bad blood, thanks to the label his best friend placed over him after betrayal. Yesterday a vow was completed and a new king rose…What happened to the Uchihas?" Sasuke managed to sit up, while Naruto made no effort in stopping him this time. "They are nobles…" Sasuke sighed. He was relieved.

"Well, you may be my king, but I still have rights…Which brings me back to my earlier ques-"

"I'm not done yet." Sasuke glared. That was rude.

"They are all nobles…It was a request they begged for." The Uchiha winced. Not once in his life had he ever heard of an Uchiha begging…

"Oh?" He asked, enabling him to continue.

"You see…My great, great grandfather did all he could to keep our name. (Ch.1) I wanted to see what they were capable of in order to keep their honor and in all honesty, it was sickening." What was he talking about? "I was going to make them servants for a month …instead I offered them freedom in exchange for one."

"What do you mean?"

"You think we're equals? (As in both are freed from the chains of slavery.) We're not. Uchiha Sasuke… From now on…" He pulled out the raven's birth certificate. "I, Uzumaki Naruto," He covered it with a second document. "Own you." It was a declaration of enslavement.

_"You think we're equals?" came a grudge-filled voice. Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around. "We are not. Don't act so high and mighty like you own the place! In fact..." His smirk appeared. Naruto's once warm smile turned into a glare. What the hell was this bastard talking about?_

_"We own you!" He pointed smoothly. "All the rest of the servants are here by necessity. They are all being paid, but papa says that the Uzumakis are slaves! I basically own you. You're below dirt. You are nothing!" (Ch.1)_

"How does it feel?" He brought Sasuke back from his thoughts. This was indeed an ironic situation. He looked at his new master. "How does it feel to be below dirt?" He knew the Kyuubi hadn't forgotten. "To be nothing." The new king rose an eyebrow as he saw his servant begin to shake. He couldn't see his face since the trembling Uchiha hid his complexion. Was he…laughing? His face was then shown. It was the first time in his life when he had ever heard a hardy laugh come from the dark Uchiha. He was laughing! 'Oh great…His denial is so strong…I think he's suffering from temporary madness.' How can a person be happy to have his freedom taken away from him? He was about to grab the raven's shoulders when he stopped. 'Huh?' His face was hidden once again. Tired of being confused, Naruto grabbed his chin and made him look up. This time the expression had taken an opposite effect. The ex-prince was serious. "Um…" He was about to ask if he was okay when…

"Good," Sasuke simply stated.

"What?" He didn't know what he was referring to. The new slave got a hold of Naruto's shirt. He pulled him closer.

"As long as it's you, it feels good." He was answering his earlier question about how it felt to be below dirt. His eyes were half closed, lips puckered, bangs giving him a rebellious look. The weight of four years' jacking off to memories came crashing down on them. And here they were…in front of each other. Not a fantasy…Not a hand…But the very incarnations of their desires. The tension between them was so thick, it would make a third party blush. This was their moment. The room was locked and Naruto knew no one would dare interrupt a king (Unless it was an emergency, and it better involve death, if it were).

Naruto pushed Sasuke down as he was also pulled with him. They wanted it. Their lips came crashing down on each other like bricks. Sasuke's cold lips were now pink. The blonde's face was red. He temporarily pulled back and gave Sasuke a look that told the ex-prince "Take me." And he wanted it. He didn't complain. He kissed those crystal blue eyes of his. He licked those marks that made him look like an animal. A fox…his fox. But he was a wolf. Bigger…Rougher.

"Ah." The only thing that was interrupting their heated battle was Sasuke's body. The injuries made Naruto damn his ancestor for giving his lover such deep cuts. He knew the raven was stubborn. If it wasn't for the escaping moans of pain, the Uchiha would have gladly ignored his wounds and try to show his new master how he had missed him. "I'm fine." He muttered, as Naruto looked at him with a concerned look.

"Here." He had an idea. He stood up and straddled the pale man. He was careful not to hurt his side, or even his leg. His crotch was now on top of Sasuke. He could feel the bigger dick twitch as he began rocking his hips.

"Mmm…Your majesty…when you do that…" His voice was low and raspy. Did he just say your majesty? This drove the kitsune crazy.

"Haa…Ngh…What happens…" He rocked harder. "When I do this?" Sasuke moaned loudly. Naruto knew the walls were made out of paper (not literally but you know what I mean.) but he didn't care. He was going to pay the Teme back for being absent all these years…

-----------------------------------------

Hey everyone…Yaoi 415 here!!! And guess what? Next chapter is the final chapter!!! What's going to happen!!! AGH!!!! I DUNNO!!! Or do I? Anyway thanks for making this story worth it and don't forget to review!!!!

Legendary Goddess here, I worked hard editing this and I'm sorry if I missed anything cuz it's like 11:30 at night, oh well. I know how hard Yaoi415 worked on this and you all need to reward her by reviewing ok? Good. Thank you! -

And I haven't forgotten about xxDarkstarAngelxx whom helped revise and reword! THANKS!!!!!! Yah were not pros so forgive the mistakes!!! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!


	19. Of Others

Lol. Hi everyone!!! Yaoi415 here!!! And plz don't kill me, but I didn't realize that the last one was 18, causing this to be 19, but thanks to CrimsonBlood363 I realized that it was going to end in an uneven number, and I know this is going to sound weird but I like my chapters to end in a 0 or 5. So this is not the final chapter… TT no wait, that's good! Lol but for real, the next chapter will be!

-PS SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------

"Naruto? He told me he needed to discuss a personal matter with Pri- er Sasuke." Iruka answered Gaara who was currently looking for the king. He needed the kitsune to sign a few documents, most of them stating an alliance between the fire and wind dynasty, ending the cold war.

He rushed towards the medic's office when he caught a peculiar sight. The window in the hallway showed a large Garden. There was a stump in the middle. It was being abused by a servant. The guy punched, kicked and even yelled at the stump, throwing phrases like "I am worth more than that", "I can handle it", and "What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger." He was sweating. Glazy layers of salty bodily fluids rolled down his forehead and hid behind overly thick brows. The current sight made the Wind emperor blush.

Feeling eyes on him, the training servant temporarily stopped and looked up. His gaze shocked the redhead and made him instantly spin out of view.

Never in his life has he ever lost his composure. Why was this causing him to act in such a strange way?

-------------------------------------

His touch was remarkably soft. Naruto was careful not to injure the delicious raven below him. He sat on Sasuke's waist. He could feel his need for the Uchiha as the bulge under him asked for permission to enter his rear. Rocking his hips only made it worst since it teased their craving centers.

Sasuke moaned as he began to feel a bit out of control. "Your highness…Ngh…I don't…"

"Shhhh…" Naruto bent forward and pinned Sasuke's hands over his head. "Let me help you." He began to gently kiss his neck. He rocked harder. This felt as though he had died and gone to heaven, no this was better than heaven. He knew he wanted more of the kitsune.

Unfortunately Naruto accidentally pushed his leg over torn skin. He had forgotten about the side of his stomach.

"Ngh!" cried Sasuke in pain. It was an automatic reaction.

"Sorry…" The kitsune quickly got off but failed to see the hand that quickly grabbed hold of his front shirt. He used the cloth to pull him towards the former prince.

"Forget about it my body is confused." whispered a huffing raven. "My wounds may be open but so is my heart…" He pulled him down into a deep kiss. Their lips crashed automatically. They began to make muffling sounds as the raven slipped his tongued in. It roamed around his lord's oral entrance. Naruto's hands had to stop him from injuring the Uchiha. His hands were flat over either side of the raven's pillow. He could feel Sasuke's right hand roam up to his scalp and grab a fist full of hair. It guided the kyuubi. He could feel his ex-lord's hand pull him slightly as he was guided to face to the side. (Sasuke wanted a better angle for his kiss and thus turned to the opposite side).

It gave him easy access to slip in a moist substance that sent the kyuubi wanting more. Their tongues fought for dominance.

There was an annoying knock on the door. Both Naruto and Sasuke growled inwardly. 'This asshole better have a good excuse!' Naruto snapped to the door and shouted a little bit louder than he had meant to.

"What!"

Kakashi poke his head in.

"Ah sorry was I interrupting something?" He looked around and saw both their faces burning red. He ignored their glares and continued in a bored tone. "Your highness, I am here to announce the meeting has started…"

"Already!?" Naruto groaned in disbelief. He cursed the meeting's bad timing. He was going to kill Gaara despite the fact he helped free his people.

-----------------------------------

Ten minutes ago: (The reason why Kakashi didn't mind interrupting a SasuNaru moment.)

Iruka couldn't believe his son. How could he have lost the most important Document in the world? 'Someone could blackmail him with that!' his son's annoying smile crept in his mind.'" Don't worry about it, it'll show up."' He had told his son that it wasn't any old document; it was the declaration of territory! Basically if Naruto lost it, he wasn't king anymore. It was only day 3 and he had already lost it! He grumbled as he roamed around his son's room. It only took Iruka five minutes to leave the place looking like a tornado had passed by. He had taken everything out his son's drawers yet, found nothing. There was one more drawer he had yet to look at. It was right in front of the mirror. Iruka leaned down causing his body to look like an upside-down L. His complaints and grumbles caused him to go deaf to the sounds around him. He had missed the knock of the former-king's right hand man. There were steps. He then realized he wasn't alone when a hand smoothly ran over his rear, defining cheek lines. The awkward L suddenly turned into a perfect I as his body snapped into an erect stance.

"Kakashi!" He blushed as he saw the man in the mirror standing right behind him. The dog-like ninja smiled. His exposed eye curled down, Iruka could tell that the lines of his lips had gone up. He quickly spun over in an attempt to hide the abused area. He didn't realize how close they were until their faces were inches away from eachother. "S-Sensei, I…"

"Ngh!…Say it again…" Kakashi was very into sexual play; whenever Iruka called him sensei it caused an orgasmic sound to escape his insides. Why? Because as soon as Iruka said it he the scholar tied to his bed begging for more…As he asked the scarred man to repeat it, he leaned closer. Iruka began to panic. Kakashi had brought his hand left hand over his scarf. He was about to take off his facial mask. Iruka tried his best to stop the ninja.

"The king has lost a very important document have you seen it?" Kakashi's hormones were usually overpowered by the seriousness of the problem but for some reason this was no exception. He continued to move towards the tanned man. The poor teacher began to lean back. He didn't want contact with him. This was inappropriate. "What are you doing? Can't you wait until we find the damn thing then we can discuss this rationally!"

"I've waited for 20 years." Kakashi and Iruka had met when Naruto had just turned one. They quickly became friends. Mioko had fallen ill, and despite both Tsunade (as a medic) and Kakashi's (as a martial artist) attempts to identify what was wrong with her she had died. After her death Iruka didn't speak to anyone except for the king and his student (Itachi) for a while. Kakashi was ignored. He had the vague feeling that Iruka had a grudge against him. After a few months he had gotten over her death a bit (only enough to begin socializing again.) Kakashi seemed a bit gentler towards him. He would say weird things that caused Iruka to blush but being his dense self he didn't really understand all that.

Kakashi's breathing was thick as he kept getting closer. It was true; he had waited a long time. "I can't wait any longer. Mioko made you happy…" He took off his face scarf to reveal luscious lips. His skin was remarkably soft. Iruka had to admit, Kakashi was very attractive. He gave him a sad smile. "I wanted you to be happy…I still do… All you wear is black." the colorful side of Iruka's wardrobe began to be ignored after his wife had died, all he wore was black. Iruka continued to lean back. The silver haired man continued leaning forward. Four hands were placed over the counter of the drawer in front of the mirror. Iruka and Kakashi's. He was trapped. Finally unable to avoid it; he decided to just look away. He felt soft lips over his neck as a moist feeling roamed around the midsection of his collar bone. The sensation was warm. He gasped as he felt an eager bulge lean on his pelvic area encouraging him to get a hard on. It worked. Iruka hadn't had sex for over fifteen years. And even if he had had it recently, this position was unfamiliar to him. His skin craved for more. His facial cheek leaned close enough to attach itself with the ninja's. Kakashi's hand went up to Iruka's legs and pulled them up towards his waist.

"Ngh!" Iruka felt Kakashi push himself a little harder causing the friction of their clothes to deliciously rub their sensitive erections. The throbbing areas cried for more. Iruka unconsciously wrapped his arms around the canine ninja. Kakashi saw this as a chance to do what he had wanted to do for a long time. He began to kiss the side of his face. "Iruka…I want you…" He whispered. His silent vibrating sounds hypnotized an already hot and bothered teacher. Iruka mindlessly agreed.

"Mhmm…" His face was flush, his eyebrows were nit upwards, eyes halfway closed, they fought to focus, but the feeling was so good. Never in his life had he ever felt this good. He looked at Kakashi, He wanted to say stop, but he and the ninja had looked at each other at the same time causing a kiss to blossom. Thanks to the heat of the moment the kiss intensified tenfold. Their tongues entered each other's mouths, as they began to fight for dominance. Their bodies were pulsing. Iruka wondered about Kakashi's hair. His curious hands began to play with it.

"Thanks Kakashi!" Jiraiya entered without knocking. He had the document in his hand. He smiled with eyes closed (you know how in Naruto they have that weird grin with eyes closed? Like this ) After he opened his eyes he froze. Oh…sorry, ahem, Kakashi please tell my grandson that his meeting is about to start. Kakashi walked out.

"Um…It's not what it seems!" Iruka began to adjust his robes.

"It has been a while…Mioko is gone…I know she wants you to be happy…" Jiraiya smiled. Iruka blushed.

"I would never be with Kakashi…"

"Whatever." The oldest Uzumaki whistled a long note as if to say 'riiiiiiiiiiiight…(sarcasm for "yeah right") He didn't give his son-in-law the pleasure of arguing since he had left.

----------------------------------

The meeting was over. His head was in pain. He needed a stress reliever. Naruto's thick skull could break the coolest of heads and so broke his with his stupid obvious questions. He kept having him repeat his explanations. Not once, not twice, but three times! Seriously!

Gaara rubbed his temples as he tried his best to settle his aching head's pulsing vein. It threatened to turn into a migraine. His brain refused to think, usually a break would be nice but he wasn't a procrastinator. The wind dynasty had an uptight king whom expected a lot of himself. When he succeeded it was great but when he didn't…

"Ahem…" There was a gentle knock on the door. He turned around to see the guy he had been watching earlier. Gaara had tried really hard to keep his face from betraying him and revealing anything a king shouldn't show (like blushing and such.) He walked in the room and bowed. "Good evening your highness. I thought this room was empty, sorry to bother you." He was about to leave when he was held back by a grunt. Based on the items he carried in his hand which consisted of a scrub, duster and other maintenance supplies, Gaara knew he was there to clean. The silent janitor's face blushed. It was the first time he had met the sand master.

"What's your name?" He didn't mean to sound harsh but being raised stubborn and difficult most of his life there was really no room for kindness, He had never really practiced common courtesy. And the fact that his gaze intimidated people didn't help either.

"L-Lee." The servant answered. He was somewhat shaken by his aggression.

Gaara knew he would be quick to run away. That always happened. Which explained why he was always alone. But to his surprise Lee stayed. He didn't fear the monster. He welcomed challenges. He enjoyed struggles. Why? Because it made him stronger. He had a knack for endurance and stamina. His heart would never reject the coldest of beasts. It was so big it could house every being that had ever set foot in Gaia.

Naruto's friends were loyal, and the kitsune sure knew how to pick them.

Little did the king know, this servant was going to change his life.

---------------------------------------

In the meeting it was decided that Naruto was going to have all the other kings there to attend. He gave them the option of bringing any servant they wished (since they knew exactly what they wanted, such as food, notes, etc.) Hinata, being in the middle, after her father had died and Itachi had left, didn't really know whether to attend or not. But she had received a letter from Naruto asking her to come represent the kingdom of earth. She was bringing a few of her maids along with her.

What Naruto didn't count on was having Tenten and Kin in the same room. Both maids had the same question in their heads…'who was going to be the Uzumaki's queen?' Sasuke was careful not to mention it. He knew Sakura was in the lead to be the blonde's bride.

Naruto's mind hadn't touched the subject.

--------------------------------------

I know, short, but I promise final chapter will be super long (I even have a surprise for y'all), it may take a while but it will defiantly be worth the wait I promise!!!!!! Thanks for reading! (Next chapter: Ending + a Surprise!!!)

Hey legendary Goddess here, Yaoi415 had picked the weirdest time to email me the chapter, because I'm at a summer camp in New York for creative writing… so I'm in class right now… oh well we were just typing so I decided to edit this. Be glad I finished before I got on the plane, I'm gonna be in the airport for five hours! O.o oh well… enjoy and review her please!


	20. The Final Chapter

I promised to make this longer, and as promised, its looooooooooooooong!!!! This is it, the final chapter! I apologize for any mistakes! Thanks for everyone that has read, especially for those of you who took the time to review. ENJOY!!!

**The Final Chapter!**

----------------------------------

Sasuke surprised the kingdom. Slavery would grim even the happiest elf, but Sasuke was beaming. Had he lost his mind? Naruto made him work. All through out his job he would joke around and laugh as if he wanted slavery. Of coarse the kitsune wouldn't share him with anyone. He was with the fox, 24/7, from sunrise to sunset, and even after. Sasuke was his everything man. He cleaned his room, did his laundry, wrote notes and even pleased his sexual frustrations (sexy growl).

Naruto asked what he was on. (He must be smoking some of those goods ). Why was he so happy?

"Because I'm finally free." He answered the fox's questionable look.

'Huh? But you're a slave.' thought Naruto. Sasuke's smile was warm and honest.

"You know you actually look a lot better when you smile."

"How about this?" He temporarily gave him a serious look as he moved to the side, looking away and slowly turned to Naruto with a sexy look that just screamed, 'do me.'

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Is it working?" Sasuke looked down and noticed a rapidly growing bulge between the kyuubi's legs. "It looks like it is…" He whispered as he got closer.

-----------------------------------

Shino watered the plants. He focused his mind on his work. As usual, he didn't say much. Sasuke came by. He stood behind Shino who was watching a green leaf bug.

"Almost killed it." He murmured to himself. The only bugs he had to kill were eliminated. To be honest, if it wasn't a target, he wouldn't harm it. The green leaf bug was not one of them.

Shino hadn't realized he was being watched by the ex-prince. He finally sensed a presence and turned around. "Prince Sasuke." He was somewhat surprised.

"Just Sasuke." He handed him the extra bucket of water Naruto had asked him to deliver. "I'm new at all this, so forgive me for my slowness." He didn't know much about gardening.

"Well were here to pull out the weeds. Are you sure your okay with this?" Shino still treated him like a prince. He knew what the rules were but being years under this surname's command was somewhat hard to get over.

"Don't give me that look, those days are over. I am no longer royalty. Now which ones are the weeds?" Sasuke dropped to his knees while Shino did the same. He described the difference between plants. They got started.

The more Sasuke did this the faster he got. Sasuke would be embarrassed as any Uchiha to be seen doing such servant work. But he was having fun! He helped around the mansion and began to have ties with many servants. Mainly the older ones since he had the patience they did. His popularity grew along with his happiness. Shino became a really good friend.

Who knew the dobe could change his life this way?

Sasuke was tired. It had been a long day. His body craved to be below warm sheets. He wasn't complaining. This made him value the servants he once had. He knew he had to stop by Naruto's room and asked for permission to sleep. As his servant he needed to know of any last duties the king wanted him to finish.

There were voices coming from his master's room. He knew it was wrong to listen but curiosity had gotten the best of him. He leaned against it and could identify them; one belonged to Naruto while the other was Tsunade.

"So who is the lucky lady?" Asked a playful voice. Sasuke unconsciously gritted his teeth. 'What the hell does she mean?'

"It's a surprise." Answered a nervous male.

'What?!' He couldn't believe his ears. Had he heard correctly? Naruto had a fiancée? It was probably Sakura. There were times when he wished he was the Haruno princess. Not once had Naruto ever told him he loved him. The gaze he gave to the her was something the raven envied. He wanted that gaze. He wanted those eyes…

"Is it Sakura?" His heart dropped.

"Am I really that obvious?" He asked confessing who his bride was.

"What about Tenten?" How did she know?

"I have to talk to her about it. I already turned Kin down." Sasuke's hand balled up into a fist. How could he have been with them? No he didn't want that. He wanted Naruto to be with him, just him. What was this feeling? Why was he mad? All he did was lend the king his body to please his sexual frustrations. He knew Naruto was a ladies' man. Why did it surprise him? Getting married to the only person he had fantasies about was understandable.

"_You like the Haruno Princess?" asked Kiba. Naruto sighed deeply._

"_Yeah, I'd do anything to be with her. She's the girl of my dreams." Naruto responded._

_-----------------_

"_She's good in bed." Sasuke commented to a silver vase. He heard scrolls crashing on the floor. Naruto stood frozen. Finally he managed to syllabify through gritted teeth._

"_Con-gra-tu-FRIKIN-lations…" He fell to his knees as he retrieved the scrolls._

"_Just letting you know." He turned to Naruto. "Since you're always wondering in your fantasies." He observed his every move. Naruto's face was red with fury._

"_You bastard!" He jumped on Sasuke. Both fell as Naruto straddled Sasuke's hips. He rose a fist as his other hand tightened over Sasuke's neck._

_-----------------------_

The voices died down. He could hear footsteps coming closer to the door. Someone was coming out.

Tsunade opened the door and saw no one. She left.

Naruto hummed freely as he waited for his servant. He wanted to talk to him about a few things before the big day. Sasuke walked in with a straight look on his face. Naruto hadn't seen him this serious since he was still a prince. Something had to be wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He was concerned about his moonlight lover.

"Nothing." Sasuke went towards the kitsune's bed and prepared it to help him count sheep better. He bent down slightly as he reached the other side of it and brought the comforter neatly down in a half fold. He went back to his original stance and stared at the king's bed. "Your bed is ready for you, your highness."

He felt Naruto's hands slither from behind him, sensually past his abs and comfortably rest up, in front of his chest. The sweet intoxicating scent that was Naruto teased his nostrils. He heard the kitsune purr behind him as his head leaned on his back.

"What's wrong?" He began to pull off the Uchiha's shirt off. Sasuke made no effort to stop him. He continued to glare at the bed. His shirt was now off. He could feel the fox's devious kisses on him. They were wet and warm.

"Is this all I am?" Whispered the fallen prince. Naruto looked at the back of his head. He was unaware of his servant's expression. "Just a sex toy?" He cleared up what he had meant. The kyuubi had a feeling the raven had heard their conversation.

"What does it matter?" Naruto continued kissing his back. "I thought you like being played with." His eyes flashed dangerously. He purred as he felt the Uchiha's body tense up. Sasuke turned around. Their eyes were locked on each other. Sasuke's expression was cold. It was as if he was looking at the very man he hated the most.

"May I go to bed? I don't feel so well…" Naruto looked down and nodded. Sasuke made his way towards the exit, before he left; he was given one last order.

"Tomorrow I will give my speech in front of the Nation. I want you to look your best." With a dull nod, he was gone.

'So it's going to be tomorrow…' The Uchiha murmured grudge fully. He was going to state a few rules then announce his future queen. 'Sakura…What I would give to be you right now…'

------------------

The following day gave room for an even more depressed Uchiha. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. Naruto had to call him repeatedly every time he needed the bastard. Sasuke stopped calling him by his former name. It pained Naruto.

"I'll get the maids." The raven stated after he was told the kyuubi was going to take a shower. He didn't want to fall for him. Not anymore. He didn't want to forgive him. He knew how great was the power of Naruto's charm.

"I'm telling you for a reason." Naruto smirked. He knew what he was going to do. If the Uchiha wasn't going to tell him what was wrong, he would just have to pleasure it out of him. "You are still my slave."

Sasuke was a man of rules and principles. And if he didn't do this he was just a coward. His mind began to prepare him for what was about to happen. 'I may not be connected to him by marriage but I will always be with him. I will always serve and please his every need, just like he did when I was married to the very woman he is about to wed.' He figured he had a couple of hours before the fox was claimed.

--------------------------------

The bathroom was gorgeous. Naruto had been in there while washing the prince in his servant days, but now he was the one who was going to bathe. Sasuke still seemed a little distant. He did everything with a pissed off look on his face.

He held onto the blonde's supplies. They were carried maternally above his stomach. He rocked them over to the counter, and placed them over the sink area. He turned to the kyuubi who sat above the toilet seat. The cute kitsune stared. Sasuke was annoyed. The fox suddenly got up and grabbed the towel. He placed it over the hanger near the tub. The Uchiha had forgotten to do that. "I'm sorry your highne-" He was cut off by a bow. What was he doing?

"Anything else I can do for you, sire?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow, what was he playing at? The quick-witted Uchiha suddenly desired to play along.

"Well, my feet are bothering me." He sat on top of the toilet seat and extended a foot. Naruto got on his knee, bent over and grabbed his "master's" sol. He squeezed the heel. He began to gently caress his foot, helping it relax greatly.

"Mmm." Sasuke moaned. He bit his lip in an effortless attempt to keep his voice down. The raven leaned against the wall. His right foot was now being treated. "Ngh!" Naruto squeezed a little harder. It felt really good. He hadn't noticed how tired his feet were until now.

His leg began to gently quiver. The kyuubi's touches were gentle. He leaned onto the palms of his hands as he watched his "servant" in action.

Naruto extended Sasuke's leg above his face and started to lick his heel. He made longing noises. The whimpers of the kyuubi were too much to bear. The current "prince" could feel his cock twitch up. Sliding tan fingers enabled the blond to come closer. He slithered between the raven's legs. His tongue went from the Uchiha's calf, left a trial of saliva through the inside of his knee to the inner regions of his thighs.

Sasuke wasn't expecting such a daring act. His face flushed as he felt hot steamy puffs of air encouraging a now enlarging shaft. The towel he wore around his waist resembled a tent as his erection anxiously made an appearance.

"Are you still mad?"Pouted Naruto. His lips brushed the tip of his testicles. He sneaked a little tongue as he began to lick the lower rim of his sack. His face wasn't visible since it his beneath that tent. Sasuke clasped a hand over his mouth. He looked down then away.

"Ngh!" He shut his eyes. He whimpered harder as Naruto sent vibrations through his mouth as he moaned. He uncovered the shaft, tilted his head sideways and measured it with the tip of his tongue. He slid it from top to base, and back to the top, engulfing the lower head.

The sensation caused the prince to relax and bring his head back. His half opened eyes stared at the ceiling. His right hand was placed over his "servant's" head. He grabbed a hand full of hair and began to push it down and pull it up. This action caused the kitsune to start deep-throating him. He positioned his elbows above the raven's knees and sucked in as much as he could while carefully using his tongue to avoid contact between the sensitive skin and his teeth.

"Fu-" He puffed. His abdomen started to feel the constriction of cum building in his lower regions. Naruto brought his hand to play with his testis while he stroke in succulent motions with his mouth.

Naruto stopped. He looked up. Sasuke's expression was a cross between pain and heat. He winked and left. The raven was mad. First he picks a fiancée without telling him and now he teases him without finishing the job?

Naruto bent over to get the water started. He got ready for his bath as he slowly took off the towel around his waist. He smirked as he felt hands slither across his chest. Kisses were roughly placed over the backside of his neck. He felt hot puffs of breaths behind him. A sensual, yet frustrated voice spoke through gritted teeth,

"How could you be so cruel?" Naruto's lower body tensed up as he felt a long finger deliciously enter in search for his prostate. He didn't find it, and so tried again, this time with two. He used his fingers to scissor his way through it. His left hand was used to keep the kitsune's hips in place. Naruto gently looked back. He carried a devious smile. So it had finally worked. Sasuke was also on his knees, He used them to separate the kitsune's, causing his entrance to spread a little wider. He made a "come to me" motion with his fingers which enabled him to find his prostate.

"Mngh!" Naruto moaned.

"You're too noisy," Sasuke grunted. Naruto heard the tearing of duct tape. 'What the-' 'When did he manage to grab the tape?' He placed a strip over the kyuubi's lustful lips. "I don't want the world to find out about us. It can ruin your reputation." He leaned down and whispered. "Because I will make you beg." He promised. "Do you feel it?"

Naruto whined through muffles as he felt the tip of the Uchiha's cock tease his rear. Sasuke's hand began pumping the kitsune's cock. The smaller male responded by using the rim of the tub with his hands and forced his lower body against the Uchiha.

"Beg me for it…" Sasuke pulled out before anything but the head managed to get in. "Che." He smirked. "Don't you want it?" He began to hear whimpers and pouts. Sasuke used his member to remind the kyuubi what he was in for as he slowly went in just barely with his head and quickly pulled out. He did it once more but moaned instantly as the kitsune used this opportunity to push himself down causing the raven to be engulfed. His cock felt as thought it was melting. He placed both hands over the kitsune's waist and slowly started making his way in and out. His body shook. He could feel his whole body give into his center. The remainder of his nerves gave it their all. Before he knew it, he was slamming the kitsune.

His abdomen began to tighten once more. He could feel his seeds start to build up again.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto had used his hands to remove the tape."

"Ngh…Ha…I thought…I told you…mgh…to be silent!" He wanted the game to go his way. He placed a hand over the kitsune's mouth.

Naruto sucked in a finger and began playing with it in his mouth running it thought his teeth, sensually. Reminding the Uchiha of the glorious blowjob he had just received. "Mmm…" This brought Sasuke to his limit.

"Don't… Na-Naruto." He groaned as he felt a constricted glands release his seeds. He sighed in relief as he made Naruto come with one last stroke. They both huffed and puffed. The, now, servant pulled out.

"I guess we should both shower." Sasuke murmured unable to believe that had just happened. He just couldn't stay mad at the fox.

"Fine, but you still got to clean this mess up yourself." Sasuke smiled. His happiness may be ruined in the next few hours but for now he was going to enjoy his master, and who knows, maybe he would get to do this every time his wife wasn't in the mood. Either that or he could just make him (it was a wonder what a bit of seduction from his part could do).

-------------------------------

The stadium was packed. The usually energetic young man was currently nervous. His hand shook. It was as if he had acquired stage fright out of nowhere. It was normal for anyone else who wasn't Naruto since the blond had the tendency to upstage people. He began to take deep breaths. He knew he was soon going to join his family who were currently doing speeches about their ancient history. Sasuke patted his back.

"You'll be fine." He held his hand which helped him relax greatly. "I'll be by your side." He smiled. Naruto looked at his hand and slowly guided his gaze towards the raven. "Always…"

"You promise?" Sasuke's heart ached. How was he going to bear the fact that Naruto was going to marry? But his happiness was something he didn't want to miss out on. If marrying Sakura made him happy, at least he would still be by his side as his personal servant. The raven stiffed back tears. After today, it was all over.

"I promise." He echoed, reassuring a vow. Naruto took a deep breath and walked out. He was greeted with cheers as the crowed welcomed their new king.

"Citizens of the Leaf, as well as majestic figurers of Gaia, I Uzumaki Naruto am here before you for a couple of reasons. I will now state a few laws that will be in motion.

"First and foremost, I wish to restore the alliance between the Leaf and the Sand. As my relatives, I welcome the Wind Dynasty to participate in any activities they wish to join.

"Second, it has come to my attention the departure of the current king of the Earth Dynasty. I asked Queen Hinata to come represent the Hyuuga Kingdom. Her father has recently passed away and by law she must marry to have a new king set order in her land."

Sasuke gasped. Had he been wrong? Was he planning to marry Hinata? After all he had promised to save her from the strict clutches of Itachi. (Ch. 9)

"And without further ado I will now pass a law which states she may do as she pleases. The queens now have equal power as the kings. So a king isn't necessary. It is wrong to force someone to marry against their will, and so she doesn't need this procedure. Same goes for the Haruno Dynasty.

Sasuke was shocked. 'What about his queen?' Did this mean Sakura now had the same authority a king had?

"As for my final rule." Naruto began to breathe a little harder. It was this rule that had made him nervous. How were the people going to react to something so different? Sasuke stood behind him. He looked like a body guard. He slithered a hand and rested it in the Naruto's grip below the podium. Sasuke made him feel invincible. He breathed out and looked at fear in the face. This was love. He was the king. And he was damn sure people agreed with him.

"Citizens of Gaia…I ask you. What is love? Can one control their internal wishes? Desires? What is it called when a certain person speeds up your heart beat? When you feel extremely happy just to see that person. Hold them… (He squeezed the raven's grip) Can one really control whom they fall for? I have fallen for an angel. They are the very reason as to why I am happy. I've tried to tell myself over and over that my desires for that person were irrational. Why? Because he is of the same gender."

The crowd was silent. Did their king confess towards a private issue? What was he saying?

"I, Uzumaki Naruto hereby legalize gay marriage." Sasuke was surprised as his master rose up their embraced palms. "I love him." Sasuke stood his ground. If Naruto had the guts to confess to the world, why would he deny it? They were just having a steamy session in the bathroom moments ago and it felt good. Naruto alone had the ability to make him cum without touching him, to send him to heaven with a single kiss, to turn him on with a gentle whisper. He was an addiction he knew he would never be able to get over.

--------------------------------------

The alliance was done, the laws had been passed and the kingdom now knew about the fox and the Uchiha. Naruto expected a revolt and although some people didn't agree, a lot did. The world had change. It even surprised the kitsune to discover four out of five members of the royal dynasty were gay. The kingdoms had changed.

The Wind Dynasty's Gaara was marrying Lee.

The Myst Kingdom's Haku, had confessed his love to his body guard Zabuza and was out.

The Lightning Dynasty's Sai was proud to know he didn't have to marry a queen to be king, since he preferred men anyways.

The kingdom of Shade ruled by Ino, was now happy to announce she was marrying the man of her dreams. (She had gotten over Sasuke the moment she found out he was to wed the Uzumaki.)

The Earth Dynasty's Hinata made it legal for priests to marry thus staying with Neji without forcing him to break his father's will.

Haruno Sakura of the Kingdom of Gems decided to rule alone, proving females to be just as strong. (I've always wanted her to show some girl power. ).

As for our Hero, he now ruled the Leaf, with Co-King, Uchiha Sasuke.

--------------------------------------

**Six years later…**

Sasuke was patient. He waited for the man to take off his hat. It was round and pointy in the center. The hat covered his facial features so he didn't know who he was dealing with. Earlier that day he was told that the farmer wanted to see him. He represented a large company called Akatsuki industries. A company that dealt with agricultural products. (I know this isn't the best way to portray the evil team but this has a really good reason I swear!) There had been a problem with some of the shipment.

Naruto had an emergency meeting in a different country he needed to attend. The country was having a civil war. Naruto was a man of great charisma, he would have sent Sasuke since a king never leaves his post, but the Teme would only make things worse since this was such a delicate issue. Knowing Naruto he was going to be able to come up with a good strategy to please everyone in less than a few hours. But what enabled Naruto to go was because he had a co-king staying behind to watch after his country.

The hat had been removed. Sasuke's eyes widen in disbelief as he realized who the man standing in front of him was. His face had a few visible scars. His eyes on the other hand looked as if they had rested well. His skin had received a bit of color since their last encounter. Sasuke could tell he had spent years working under the sun.

They both stared at each other for a while. It had been long since they had last seen one another. He had left without a trace and was now here. The king was not prepared. He tried to calm his mind as he chanted 'improvise, this is just a business meeting were only here to talk about vegetables.'

Their sitting positions were normal, both whom had been trained on the values of proper etiquette by the same teacher. Their dark eyes connected. It seems the years had taken care of the smug smirk his brother once possessed.

Sasuke forced his mind to focus as his eyes went back to being cold and distant. "So it seems were having a problem with a few of the orders."

"This season we are low on spinach. I'm sure you have heard of the diseases it has been causing." Sasuke nodded. The meeting lasted for a couple of minutes before it was concluded. A few of the orders had been infected but the kingdom would survive.

The meeting was over. Sasuke dismissed the guest and got up. He was about to walk out the door when he felt a hand grasp his arm.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Sasuke turned around to see the bowing man. His dark hair covered his face as he spoke to the ground. "It seems my selfishness has caused you years of pain. Not once had I ever stopped to consider your feelings." He placed both hands on the floor and connected his forehead to them, lowering himself in a deep bow.

"Itachi…" Sasuke was taken aback. Never in his life had he thought this moment would ever occur. But now that it was here, he wondered what he was going to do.

------------------------

**Flashback**

The wind was cruel. It was 3:00 AM and he was running away. How was he going to show his face in public after his purpose had been taken? He was no longer the genius everyone claimed him to be. This kingdom was not his home anymore.

He had been on horseback for quite some time. He began to run shortly after the beast had died. Two weeks without food brought it down. Itachi hadn't had a bite either. His pride caused his body to numb him from all physical pain. All he was worried about was his reputation. He was tired. The sun burnt him as he fell unconscious.

------------------------------

The bed felt odd. It seemed to be made out of straw. It was stiff and crunchy. Never in his life had he ever slept in a bed like this. Being royalty, he was used to extremely soft mattresses, many pillows and heavenly sheets. Here there was an annoying pillow made out of crooked feathers and some type of itchy goat skin as a blanket. This was the worst.

The next morning his body ached from lack of cushion. His body was partially thankful for letting it rest his eyes but pissed off since the utilities used for its recharging purposes lacked greatly in quality.

"Good morning." There was a slightly annoying voice coming from the other side. He turned around to see a spiky dark haired boy. He wore blue overalls. They were torn a bit. His shirt was white. He seemed to be about 20. (Itachi is 26). He walked over to Itachi who would have knocked him down if his body wasn't so weak. He looked up. The boy knelt down in front of him and smiled. "My name's Tobi, what's yours?"

"Who cares?" Itachi looked away. He didn't want to associate himself with this filth. Never in his life had he ever had a friend. Tobi looked at the plate he was holding. He handed it to Itachi who didn't respond. He placed it on the floor before the ex-king and walked away.

"If you're hungry…help yourself…"

Itachi looked around. There was a lot of straw everywhere. The doors were huge. It didn't take him long to realize he was in a farm. The disturbing smell of horse manure caught his nostrils. He was tempted to run away but his body was too weak. He needed to eat. By the time he had finished reason came back to his mind. There was nothing he could do, he was now in the very place he wanted to be, isolated from the world. Although it wasn't a desert the farm's location wasn't known to him. 'I'm probably not in the earth kingdom anymore. (He ruled the earth kingdom with Hinata before the final match with Sasuke whom defeated him.)

Itachi decided to make peace with the boy before he killed him, after all, no one would notice. They were indeed alone. He was going to use this place as shelter for a couple of days before he found a better place.

"So, feeling social now?" Asked the host as Itachi walked outside. Tobi was cleaning wool. His pants were rolled up to his knees. His feet were inside a large puddle of dirty water. He held onto what Itachi thought was a large piece of skin.

"Who else lives here?" Tobi's cheery expression softened into a sad smile. My parents did, just a few years ago…

"Where are they?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. There was no house…just a farm. Had he known other people lived there then there would be more rooms?

"Their dead…" He looked down as he continued to wash the wool. Itachi didn't know how to respond, so he didn't say anything. The following weeks consisted of Tobi doing his usual chores. He would go into town to sell his goods for a bit of money. Poverty had met Itachi for the first time in his life. He watched the boy do his daily routine. It was the same. Morning chores were to prepare for mid-day chores which prepared for night chores which prepared for morning chores. A boring rut the boy was used to by now.

Itachi began to help around. He had watched the boy do it so much he had memorized the routine. By the evening there was nothing to do. (two heads are better than one, and when a second person helps, the job gets done faster.) In the evening they killed time by camping. Tobi tried his best to make Itachi laugh, and it worked!

They slept under the same roof. Their beds were separate. Itachi sometimes heard Tobi cry in his sleep. He didn't know whether to wake him or not, so he just did nothing. A few nights later…

"Nii-san…(sob)…I thought…" Toby's tears leaked out his closed eyes.

Sasuke's tiny voice rang in his head. A strange feeling of regret came crawling in his consciousness. He went over to the sleeping farmer and woke him up.

"Toby…" He shook him lightly. Toby's eyes opened slowly. His tears continued to pour. He began to sniffle.

"It-Itachi." He tried to deny his tears by brushing them away.

"What were you dreaming about?" Itachi gave him a concerned look.

"I don't remember." He lied.

"Don't lie to me, I could smell a liar from within a mile."

"Really, its nothing…" Itachi glared. He turned around and went back to bed.

"I trusted you, and you're going to lie to me like this?" During their time, they would tell each other stories about their pasts. Itachi learned that his parents had died in a car accident. He was told by the officials and has been living on his own for 3 years now. Itachi never told Tobi he was a king, he just mentioned that he was from the country of Fire.

Itachi rested his head. His back was to the younger boy. He heard something come close behind, it sat at the edge of his straw bed.

"I had a dream about…my brother…" Itachi looked at him. He knew the dream was about his brother, he just didn't know he had one. Tobi had never mentioned him before.

"How come you've never men-" Tobi looked down. He didn't know what to say. Maybe his brother was dead. He must have done something really bad to have him act like this.

"_You're not even their real son!" He could still hear the echoes of his brother's cruel words. _

"_Nii-san I'm sorry! I didn't know he was going to-_

"_Shut up, I don't want to hear it! 'Toby you get the farm because you are far more loyal.'" He repeated his father's words. He looked at Tobi and grabbed him by his hair. "You're adopted!" _

"I hated it. My father left me the farm. He wanted my brother to get a job in the city and live his life while I took care of them.

"Why didn't they leave him with the farm, after all he was your older brother." Itachi asked.

"Because he was always gone. He never did his chores, he would always be in nightclubs. He would come home drunk…" Tobi looked down. Itachi could tell he was about to cry. "That night, he…" A tear began to fall, followed by another one, and pretty soon, the Uchiha could see streams silently roll. "He raped me." Itachi was silent. Not once had he ever considered his brother's feelings.

"Consistently…" What? Not once, but repeatedly? "I was his outlet. Even thought he was attractive, many girls wanted to be with him…but he still expressed his frustrations on me…He wanted to destroy me." Tobi looked at the Uchiha and smiled. "Not that you have ever gone through any of that…"

"What about you? Why didn't you stop him?" Itachi's eyes widened as Tobi smiled.

"Because I loved him…still do. He was my aniki…Nii-san…" He whispered to nothing.

Itachi was disgusted. How can someone break something so pure? Was Sasuke…had it really been his fault? Who cares if looks got him where he was, was it his fault the world was shallow? Was it Sasuke's fault he was chosen and not his brother?

"_I had to throw up…" He whispered explaining why he had stood up their father. He had recently been beaten. He held his stomach. Sasuke closed the door gently behind him and ran to his brother. (Itachi: 9, Sasuke: 4)_

"_Oh, Aniki…" He whispered a mournful sigh. The small raven wrapped his arms around the genius in an attempt of comfort. _

"_You believe me right?" He blushed, foolish to be the laughing stock of the kingdom._

"_Always…I love you Nii-san." The hug intensified. Itachi leaned on his little brother's shoulder. It was nice…His natural perfume was soft. The sweet smell of innocence filled his nostrils. Sasuke gasped as he felt his brother's arms wrap around his tiny waist. _

"_You always know what to say…Sasuke…Thank you…"_

Years had passed and Tobi had taught him many things about being humble. He felt free. He could relax and not worry about what rumors the nation would come up with just to destroy him. Not a care in the world. Many claimed money was freedom, but that wasn't the case…It was love.

Unfortunately Tobi was unable to keep up with the salary needed to keep his farm, and so he had to sell it. As best friends, he and Itachi joined Akatsuki, a company that dealt with agricultural products. Thanks to his quick witted skills, he was able to become the president's right hand man. The president had died, leaving Itachi as the new president in his will. Because the old president dealt with hire shipment, like kingdoms and such, Itachi had to follow those rules and so was now here, face to face with the very person whom he had been dying to talk to for years.

**End of Flashback **

Sasuke was confused. He didn't know what to say. As an answer he walked away.

---------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked his lover. Sasuke was strange. He wasn't in the mood, which only meant one thing, something was bothering him.

"Nothing." As they laid in bed, Sasuke turned his back to the kyuubi. He turned off the lights and was silent. Naruto was persistent. He wouldn't take that kind of crap for an answer. He insisted repeatedly. It always worked, the Uchiha broke and told him what was on his mind. "I saw Itachi today." Naruto's jaw dropped. It had been 6 years since the ravens met. He knew the tragic story. Itachi had gone too far, and his broken trust had turned Sasuke into such a dark figure. It wasn't until Naruto changed Sasuke, (when he was turned into a slave) was when he was happy. The kitsune had changed him, and all because they were in love. He didn't want his lover to suffer any longer.

"What happened?" Naruto was gentle. This was a delicate situation, he felt he was standing on thin ice. One wrong move could break the fragile lord.

"He asked for forgiveness…" He whispered… Itachi…forgiveness?.. Naruto slowly wrapped an arm around his porcelain chest. His mouth touched the back of his ear. He didn't know what to say. He had once heard this from his father…

"A grudge is poisonous… One could suffer forever…" Naruto recited out loud. His heart had encouraged him to whisper these wise words.

"Why did he have to do that?" Sasuke looked at the kitsune who was shedding tears. This was affecting him as much as it was affecting the actual victim. His pain was the kyuubi's pain. They were one. Nothing could change that. "I would give anything to turn back the hands of time…I loved him…" Sasuke explained many things. He told Naruto a lot of stories involving the two brothers. Naruto envied their trust. How could someone break something so lovely? But something kept telling the kitsune, his lover missed that. He wanted it back. "Are you asking me to forgive him?"

"Do you want to?" Sasuke looked down. He didn't know what to say. Itachi was his best friend…He may forgive him, but he would never forget what had been done.

----------------------

It took him a while, but Sasuke had managed to forgive Itachi. He now sat on his royal throne as he watched a few memorable pictures in his photo album. He was alone, with nothing but the echoes of laughter bouncing off the walls.

"What's so funny?" Naruto appeared from the exit. It was two in the morning. Sasuke looked at him and signaled him to come closer. Naruto sat on his chair by the Uchiha's side. His fury kicked in when he saw what was making his husband laugh.

"Oh my god! Didn't I tell you to burn these?" The pictures showed a furious Uzumaki wearing…

**Flashback**

Naruto was getting fitted for his suit. It was a couple of days before the wedding and he had asked Sasuke to wear white. Of course he knew the Uchiha would get mad, so he didn't ask him personally, he had left a note by his bed.

The doors thundered open as a pissed off Sasuke heavily breathed, indicating he had ran.

"No way in hell am I wearing white!"

"Why not? One of us has to wear white it's a tradition!! As the king I can't, so-"

"Only Ukes wear white!" Naruto blushed as the woman fixing his suit temporarily froze and looked at him. She shook her head and continued.

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"It has everything to do with it!" Naruto was starting to get mad.

"Sasuke, the kingdom doesn't have to know about my personal life." Sasuke was about to counter his attack. He stopped and smirked. He had an idea.

"Your right. I'm sorry." Naruto didn't like his sudden change of character. Something wasn't right. The suspicious Uchiha kissed his future king and walked away.

That following morning Sasuke had brought him food. He gave the Uzumaki milk, which made him drowsy. He woke up in panics as he realized he was late for his own wedding.

"Don't worry son, you look great. The maids got you ready while you slept." He heard a voice on his right. His father held his arm as they walked to the altar. The only problem was he was still wearing a blindfold. He was about to take it off when…"Don't! Sasuke said he was going to take it off for you."

"But I wanna see Sasuke walk down the isle." As brides did. When he and his father reached the altar Sasuke removed his cloth. He was shocked to note the Uchiha was wearing black.

"We can't both wear black!" Naruto was furious.

"We're not." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked down and noticed his white suit. His eyes snapped back at Sasuke. Before he could scream he was pulled into a kiss. Naruto bit his lips. "Ow!"

"I can't believe you! I'm supposed to wear black! How could you do this to me?" Sasuke hugged his rampaging uke. "Teme…" He growled dangerously.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy this day, were finally together." Sasuke tried to calm him down.

"Grr, yeah you can say that so calmly…your wearing black!" Sasuke knew his lover wasn't going to let this go anytime soon.

"Tell you what, after the ceremony; you can wear black for the party, ne?" This seemed to calm the Uzumaki.

"Fine, but you better not keep any pictures of this."

"I won't…" Sasuke leaned his forehead against the kitsune's. "As for our honeymoon…" Naruto blushed.

**End of Flashback **

-------------------------------

Sasuke laughed. "I couldn't help it!" He tried to keep Naruto from taking the book. The Uchiha accidentally dropped it, as it fell open with the picture of a baby. The baby had big black eyes and dark hair.

"Aww…" Well at least he had forgotten that he was about to burn the book. "Who is that?" He looked at Sasuke and noticed the resemblance. Sasuke looked away. He wasn't used to being called cute. The very thought of being considered adorable repulsed him. "I want one…"

Sasuke was shocked. He rose an eyebrow at the mesmerized kyuubi. The Uchiha rolled his eyes. He never considered having kids, no wait, he had while he was being forced by his father…but now it was completely different.

"We're both male. We can't do that." Sasuke stated matter of factly.

"Well we could get someone to lend us their womb." Sasuke glared. No way was he having sex with someone who wasn't Naruto.

"No. I will do no such thing." He cleared. Naruto smirked.

"I can do it, I mean, I have done it before." Sasuke growled. He remembered Naruto's title as a ladies man. It angered him.

"You BETTER NOT!!!" Sasuke was serious. He was the jealous type. There was no way in hell, he was going to bare the thought of having to share his lover. "You are mine, and only mine!" Naruto laughed and sat on his lovers lap.

"Tell you what… Why don't we, have fun tonight, and adopt a baby in nine months…" He winked.

"I think I would prefer that…" Sasuke murmured as their lips came closing in.

Love isn't just between a man and a woman. It's a strong attraction that could grab even those of the same sex. One thing will always be true, whether it's hetero or homosexual, love will always bloom.

**The End**

-------------------------------------

The surprise is after a small little filler I call Yaoi415 Reasons. So if you don't feel like reading it, just skip to the title that has bold black letters reading, The Surprise! (PS- Don't forget to review!)

**Yaoi415 Reasons**

**Backstage**

_Yaoi415 kidnaps Jerry Springer as he walks out of the bathroom. Grabs him from the back._

**Jerry:** Hey what the- (Yaoi415 puts a sleepy rag over his nostrils causing him to faint.)

**Yaoi415:** That should keep him out for a while. (hears the audience chant: "Jerry Jerry Jerry!" and smirks) so it starts…

_Music starts but disk gets scratched as a second song plays. A new theme comes on: Its Naruto's seventh theme. Audience is confused. Yaoi415 runs out._

**Random Dude:** Hey you're not Jerry!

**Yaoi415:** Nope! This show has been Naruto-fied! Now those who don't like Naruto leave!

_So because this is my Fic everyone from the audience who is expecting some random cliché show of some dude cheating on his wife with his step daughter, now gets an awesome show on the cast of **Life in the Uchiha Dynasty!** So everyone from the audience loves Naruto!_

**Audience chant:** Na-Ru-To! Na-Ru-To! Na-Ru-To!

**Yaoi415:** Hello everybody and welcome to the show **Yaoi415 Reasons**! Now here is how its gonna go, there will be guests that will have a specific question to ask me as to why I did what I did with them in the story. I just thought it would be fun to explain a few things. **By the way the surprise is at the end of the show!**And _**if you have any questions, post them in the review and I will probably post a second Yaoi415 Reasons, after this chapter and prop who asked, what their questions were and what the answer is!**_

_Naruto could be heard from backstage. Roars_

**Naruto:** Leela! (Yaoi415)

_Yaoi415 rolls her eyes_

**Yaoi415:** Ugh, so noisy! So without further ado, I would like to welcome my first guest and star of the series, Uzumaki Naruto!

_Naruto runs out all pissed off. Is in her face, glaring_

**Naruto:** Why am I the uke?!

**Yaoi415:** Naruto I have many reasons why you're the uke. Note: I will NEVER EVER write a NaruSasu fic, EVER!!! Not that I'm against it, it just looks…weird…for me! If you like NaruSasu good for you, I just have too many reasons for why I cant enjoy this cute lil blond (pinches Naruto's cheeks, all grandma like) as a seme.

**Naruto:** WHAT?!

**Yaoi415:** my reasons are:

a)You are the only male in the series whom is able to defy the laws of nature with Sexy No Jutsu, Sasuke is trying to rebuild his clan, many think that he needs a girl for that, the show already has a lot of sexual tension between you two, just cause Sakura is in the same team doesn't mean that she's the only girl. Why else would you be a girl? LOL

b)You are a rampaging ball of sunshine! Super optimistic Vs Sasuke who is extremely dark. I like my Semes to be dark, have you ever heard the phrase "Tall, Dark and handsome." Which leads to my next point.

c)He's taller. I like it when Semes are taller. It just looks sexier!

d)His eyes are smaller than yours. I read a LOT of Yaoi and I tell ya, Seme's eyes are always smaller than the uke, why? It's to show innocence vs defiance. Uke's tend to be more clueless like Naruto and Semes like Sasuke are really vigilant and clever, which is why they make the perfect perverts!

And those are my top reasons for why you are the uke. My ideals.

**Naruto:** Yeah well your ideals suck!

**Yaoi415:** Your not the one with the notebook (has a magic notebook that can erase any unwanted characters) and while you're in my fic, what I say goes!

_Naruto takes a seat and crosses his arms grumbling_

**Yaoi415:** How's the smex? (Naruto blushes and looks away) Yeah we all know you liked it…(Naruto is about to protest) Anyway, our next guess is the tragic Prince, give it up for sex god Sasuke. (Couldn't help herself)

_Sasuke walks out and sits next to Naruto who turns his head to look the other way_

**Sasuke:** Why am I portrayed as Gay? Again…(Sasuke: "Sigh, another fic, another chance for some fan to claim I'm gay…")

**Yaoi415:** Yay I've been dying to answer this one!

WARNING!!! **C, D, E, F** COULD BE CLASIFIED IN THE SPOILERS CATEGORY ESPECIALLY **F** SINCE IT GOES TO SHIPPUDEN MODE!

a)When Haku was going to kill Naruto, you stood in the way and got "killed." Naruto asked why and you said you didn't know, yet while u were having your life flash before you (like every other character does before death) all of them had Naruto in them (by the way that inspired me to do my version, you know where Sasuke is having all those flashbacks after the Yondaime and Madara fight). Not only that but in the tv show the scene with the flashes had every flash overlapped by another, all but one…which one? The kiss! (Sasuke winces) which brings me to reason number 2! You could also see the video here! - Kiss! At the begining of eps. 3 Sakura claims that she will get your FIRST kiss, and who gives it to you? Naruto.

c)As a kid you blushed every time Itachi looked at you, which made it cannon for ItaSasu.

d)In the final battle between you and Naruto there was a lot of moments, especially after the fight, when u stared at his forhead protector, or looked him in the eyes when u both had transformed…oh and don't forget the promise you two made as kids… Here's a cute lil vid, that explains a lot! - the Chunnin exams, Orochimaru tells Kabuto that he wants you to be as far away from Naruto as possible because he is making you forget to kill your brother! Someone HAS GOT to have a BIG effect on you in order to do that. That itself says a lot.

f) And finally, in Shippuden, when you see eachother for the first time after 2-3 years, you put your hand over his neck and get supper close to his ear! If that isn't proof then I dunno what is!

If you have any other hints, reasons and such that I have forgotten than feel free to say them in a review!

_Sasuke rolls eyes. He too crosses his arms and looks away from them (me and Naruto)._

_Yaoi415 whispers_

**Yaoi415:** Don't worry, just a little while longer and you two will be alone…feel free to SMEX eachother up!

**Naruto and Sasuke:** Leela!!!

**Yaoi415:** WHAT?! LOL its true! (turns to the audience) Our next guess is Gaara!

_Gaara walks out, looks at Yaoi415 and sits down_

**Yaoi415:** So Gaara, got any questions?

**Gaara:** Why do I have to be related to Uzumaki?

**Yaoi415:** To be honest…because of the hair…

**Gaara and Naruto:** ???

**Yaoi415:** Both you and Uzumaki have spiky hair; it looks so much alike that I thought it'd be cute to have you two star as cousins.

"LEELA!!!!!!" _(a girl's voice bombards from backstage)_

_Sakura storms to the front many fans boo._

**Sakura:** WHY AM I ONLY MENTIONED? Do you hate me that much?

_Yaoi415 sighs_

**Yaoi415:** I did give you a part, fine, the reason why you were hardly active in my story is because I have mixed feelings about you, you see, I don't like you when your 12 but your older Shippuden self rocks! Bottom-line, I only like you when you don't mention Sasuke at all.

**Sakura:** Why do you hate my old self? Is it because I'm useless?

**Yaoi415:** No, I knew that as a ninja you were going to grow, the reason why I hate you're younger self is because you are so obsessed with Sasuke its sickening. Also, when you told Ino that you and her were rivals because of a stupid reason (for a guy!) I was like…Stupid whore…I don't like Ino cus she is all about looks, but I am one who values friendship beyond anything, especially a boy who doesn't even like you! If you were more carefree with Sasuke I bet he would even consider you to be a friend. If you stop caring for Sasuke and worry more about you're ninja skills, then I can totally respect you! But after ch.347 I freakin love you. Lol so heres a Sakura tribute as to what the hell I'm talking about. And don't miss the very last seconds of it. - (major spoilers for Shippuden, so don't watch if u don't read the manga!!!)

**Sakura:** Ok, as long as I stay away from Sasuke you like me?

**Yaoi415:** yes.

**Sakura:** ok! _(leaves tempted to hug Sasuke but decides to please Yaoi415 and leaves quietly)_

_Ino comes out of nowhere_

**Ino:** what about me!

**Yaoi415:** Dude you have a kickass jutsu but like Sakura you obsess over Sasuke too much. I would like you more if you were more like Temari and Hinata (I love Hinata's fighting style!!! –is a total Hinata fan-)

**Ino:** But you gave Temari an even smaller part than Sakura and you only mentioned me once…ugh, and I guess Hinata was pretty solid.

**Yaoi415:** Actually I was going to write both a story about ShikaTema and NejiHina but I got lazy, besides there is something about hentai…(shivers) I cant touch it, if its yaoi lemons I'm all over it, but when its hentai…(ewww….) Anyway those were my original plans…then I got lazy…

**Ino:** What about me!

_Yaoi415 Erases her_

**Yaoi415:** AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!! THE SURPRISE GIVE IT UP FOR ANOTHER PREVIEW!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------

**The Surprise!**

The annoying buzz came crashing down in his eardrums like a ball shattering a window as the alarm went off. Whatever dream he was having left no trace behind but seemed to have lingering emotions. It was a shame he couldn't remember it, since it must have been a sweet one but alas, it was gone and there were other things he needed to worry about, like school.

Yes today was a school day but it wasn't some dready long day. Actually it was Friday. One more day and he was free. Besides what was a couple of hours in school going to do to him?

He was tempted to go back to school when a vibrating object went off followed by a techno tune. It came from the table next to his bed, his cell was ringing. He picked it up and flipped it open. The picture of a dog-like brunette flashed before him. Kiba was calling.

"Yo." He answered.

"Hey stupid don't forget your book today you know Kakashi has you on check." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Geez I can't believe it's a beautiful day and I have to listen to your annoying ass first thing in the morning!" Actually Naruto was indeed grateful to his canine friend for reminding him. He had forgotten that the social studies teacher would give him detention for forgetting his book, as he did every other day.

But that was how they "rolled." Insulting and cursing at the dog-like teen only meant he was on his good side. Naruto knew how to show affection to those around him. He was different to everyone. He was sweet to Hinata, flirtatious with Sakura, ignored and occasionally insulted Ino (He couldn't stand her) but there was a person he couldn't stand even more than the blond wannabe model.

"Well its not my fault you cant get Sakura to call you this early in the morning. She'd have to beat me to it first."

"Ha! If Sakura was on the other line I would switch to her call in a heartbeat."

"Bros before hoes." Naruto winced. Sakura was not a hoe, it was just a stupid saying they used with each other. It meant friends came first. Not that he was insulting the pink haired girl. Today, like every other day, was yet another day to remind her of how much he loved her. "And don't get in trouble, you know we're going to the movies right after school."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Kiba had been planning this since last month. There was a new movie that had just come out about street racing cars. It was expected to be better than 'The Fast and the Furious.' But he was right. The kitsune was always getting in trouble. Last week it was because he was caught sneaking into the roof. This week was for fumigating the school with stink bombs. The principle, dean, and the rest of his teachers had already vowed to keep an eye on him.

"Alright, I'm ma let you go before I get in trouble for being late…again…"

"Oh hell no! Hurry up!" Wailed a pissed off Kiba. Thanks to his little pranks detention was basically his second home. Naruto flipped his cell close without saying goodbye. To anyone else, it would be considered rude, but because it was Kiba, it was fine.

He stretched as he sat on his bed. His body got ready for the day. He pushed himself off. He knew what he was going to wear. He had planned it out the day before. His clothes were in the bathroom. He took a shower. After fifteen minutes he got out. He wore black jeans an orange shirt and a black zip up hoodie. It contained a few words in it. The front had a word that said "stealthy" while the back completed it with "like a fox". The words were in orange.

The blond went to the kitchen of his studio and pulled out some random cereal box. He would have had ramen if he hadn't had finished his last bowl last night, He poured milk and gulped it down.

After brushing his teeth he swung his backpack over his shoulder, grabbed his keys and left. He looked at his orange watch and noticed it was 7:40 AM. If he didn't hurry, the bus would leave causing him to take the late bus and getting another detention.

He was a man of his word and another detention only left room for a disappointed Kiba, He had been in the eyes of disappointment his whole life. An orphan no one gave a damn about. Three years ago he had finally filed for abusive activity going on within the household of his foster parents. The city gave him permission to live on his own while still receiving economic support from certain child protecting cervices. He was currently seventeen and in a couple of months he was no longer going to be under any type of economic care. He would be alone, to a greater degree than what he already was.

His friend didn't know. Once Kiba had mentioned not ever seeing his mother. Naruto would just smile and say she was working, since his father had left them. No one knew.

-----------------------------------------

The bus was still empty. He was the only passenger on. None of the kids in his school lived by the rural area he lived in. He took advantage of this moment and planned out his next prank. After all it was comforting. He looked out the window. Nothing but trees and grass. The scenery was dull, but refreshing. Passengers began to walk in. Naruto noticed they were now in the city.

He pulled down the cord suggesting a stop. The bus driver pulled over. The kitsune walked out He murmured a thanks, which was answered by shutting mechanic doors. He crossed the street and reached the front of the school where Kiba waited. There did a hand gesture which consisted of both fists knuckles hitting each other.

"Got your book?" Kiba asked.

"Kakashi aint got nothing on me." Naruto stated as he showed his friend the text book. Kiba grinned.

The dog-like-boy wore torn dark navy jeans with a grey hoodie. Like Naruto's he also had a few words in it. It read; "Beware" in the front and was completed with the words "The Canine."

"Hey." Kiba could sense an insult coming. How did he know? They kyuubi usually gave him two signs; 1. He usually got his attention with "hey" followed by sign number 2, a mischievous grin. The canine got ready to prepare a comeback after he heard his friend's stubborn joke.

"Did you know the female variable for the word dog in Spanish means bitch?" Both boys took Spanish together during fifth period after lunch. They were currently studying animal names. Naruto had gotten a book at a bookstore that translated words. He accidently got a book which taught you how to keep up an inappropriate conversation. Kiba glared.

"Well female fox means slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

Naruto grinned. "Damn straight!" A male slut was known to have many women. Kiba was annoyed when he realized he was accidently calling him a pimp.

Naruto caught the glimpse of something pink. He quickly turned around and saw a girl wearing a red skirt, with a white shirt and a red tie. She carried a smug smile on her pretty face. Her hair was cute and short. She kept it down. It was pink. Her name was Haruno Sakura and she was one of the most popular girls in school.

"Hey Sakura. Is it just me or is your body calling me?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Another day called for another pathetic pickup line from the fox boy.

"Back off Uzumaki, you know who I'm waiting for." Naruto's eyes widened. Was it that time already?! His eyes snapped to his watch. 'No!' It was 8:25 and he was almost here! A lot of girls ran to the front.

"Does everyone like that asshole?" Kiba came asking from behind.

"I don't fucking care."

A slick car came in smoothly, parking in a free spot. No one dared take it. Since the Uchiha's arrival, his fans made sure it was always reserved for him.

Once someone had try to defy the laws of popularity. It was the last time they ever drove their car to school. Even now, the daring boy got picked on.

Girls gasped at the wonder that was the sexy Uchiha. Expensive fabric was exposed as he revealed his leg to his public. Sasuke's clothing marks were of the highest quality. Naruto glared. Here he was busting his ass off just to survive while Lord Teme over there probably had his own stylist. 'Bastard.'

Many girls squealed with delight as the raven appeared. He swung his backpack over a shoulder. This sexy move left many dumbfounded. Sasuke turned to his goal; the school entrance. During this goal searching momentum, the raven spotted the kitsune in the process. He smirked. Naruto could have sworn he saw the Uchiha lick his lips. Maybe it was a trick of the light. He studied his enemy's face and noted he was cool and collected. His eyes were cold. He passed his fans with ease; no one crossed him (They didn't want to be in the bad terms with the Uchiha.)

"Lets go." Naruto told Kiba disturbed. He didn't want to be near the asshole.

He and Kiba got their things from their lockers which were conveniently right next to each other. As they departed for class, he and Kiba took opposite directions. Kiba had physics while Naruto was stuck in Chemistry.

'Fuck!' The Uchiha's class was close to his first class. He analyzed the situation. He could go through the frontdoor, and sneak in throught the back, since it was a big school it would take two minutes even with running. He was about to look at his watch to see if he had any time when the bell ran. No luck, the quickest way was to pass through a quick moment of threat. If the Uchiha did anything he would respond. He wasn't going to be made fun off without fighting back.

Sasuke's class was the same as Kiba's which ment he also had to cross the Uzumaki. Their paths intertwined. For a brief moment, Naruto felt soft skin rub up the back of his hand. 'What the Fuck?' He snatched his hand away and looked at the back of a calm raven whom didn't seem to notice.

---------------------------------------

Sasuke held back a yawn. He sat at the back of the room. Luckily their seats were assigned and none of the girls in his class had surnames that started with the letter U. Conveniently, the closest one was Haruno Sakura who was still thirteen letters and four rows away. He gave his physics professor a boring look. The man was explaining some stupid lecture he had already memorized, after all, that was what being a genius was all about. The class rooms were so big they contained two doors, the front and backdoor. Both faced the hallway. His class was the closest one to the boys bathroom which was all the way at the end of the hall.

The Uchiha looked up and saw Naruto wave his hands from the back door. Kiba looked at him, as the blond pointed to what he guessed was the boy's bathroom. He grinned and rose his hand. The teacher had his back to them. When he turned around he noticed a couple of hands.

"Yes mister Uchiha?" He asked. Kiba looked at Sasuke who was a couple of chairs behind him. Kiba sat next to Sakura since his last name began with an "I".

'He's probably going to explain something that the teacher did wrong, that smartass!' Sasuke had a tendency to correct his teachers. Most didn't mess with him, they nervously picked him hoping the unforgiving raven would spare them the humiliation.

"May I please use the restroom?" The teacher sighed in relief. Kiba glared. The rule enforced only having a single student from every class use the restroom. If he didn't go now, he wasn't going to find out what their sexy chemistry teacher (Ms. Kurenai) was wearing! Naruto and him had a tendency to check out their young female teachers. He didn't care if she was seeing their History teacher (Mr. Asuma).

Sasuke stood up. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead, since Kiba was sending him daggers.

----------------------------------

The urinals (toilets boys use to tinkle, they are usually not covered by cubicles.) were being replaced by new ones. The principal had a tendency to remodel what didn't pass her fashion superiority. And so they were missing.

Sasuke closed the door silently behind him. He could hear liquid falling, it competed with humming sounds. The boy sounded relaxed. He also seemed oblivious to another person's presence. One glimpse told the raven he was alone with the fox. His eyes inspected the floors as he tried to identify which cubicle contained his prey. There were five in the room and he could see feet beneath the last one.

The dark Uchiha patiently waited by the occupant's door. Seconds later flushing sounds came followed by an unlocking click. The raven pushed the door forcefully causing the kitsune to jump back.

"What the- Uchiha!" Naruto heard a locking click . The toilet was used as a seat where the blond was being held hostage. He was trapped in the Teme's embrace. His back was slammed. It ached. "Ngh!" He groaned in agony. The Uchiha slightly bent and sat over the toilet.

"Dobe." He grabbed the zip of his hoodie and pulled it down. Naruto tried to push him off but the raven was too strong. His sweater was yanked off to reveal a dull orange shirt. It was also pulled off. Forced kisses were being placed over his neck. Why the hell was this bastard doing this? His hands were placed over his head. He hissed as his warm skin touched cold pavement. Sasuke continued his malicious work as he placed love bites over the kitsune's skin. Naruto's body started to react. This was weird. How can something react to an action it didn't want? Unless he deeply wanted to be touched. Was his body enjoying this?

His cock twitched up as blood began to pump, root, center. Sasuke's lips sucked in parts of the kyuubi's skin. The flesh roughly took a ride through his teeth without being chewed on which was somewhat hard since the Uchiha wanted to tear him up. Their worlds were so different. Sasuke's family owned a few linked cafes. He was technically his boss's son. The kyuubi knew the Uchiha had power over him. Sasuke's lips brushed over Naruto's ear.

"5578, is it?" Naruto's eyes widen. He could feel an invisible rope tighten around his neck. 5578 was his store and as the Heir of the company he could fire him. He analyzed his options. He could push the bastard off, get fired, search for another job and build up his salary again… He would have to start at $7 an hour. He was currently receiving 15… He needed the money by next year. He knew he was running out of time.

His arms were unconsciously wrapped around the Uchiha;s neck. He didn't know what was going on around him. His head was fuzy. Cold lips continued sucking onto the skin of his neck. He was topless.

"Is that your favorite shirt, dobe?" His mind was dazed. The Uchiha's spell couldn't be broken. Although he would never admit it, he wanted more.

"Get off me, you sick bastard…" Naruto hoped against hope, the raven couldn't hear the quiver in his voice. Sasuke, being his quick witted self, caught the hesitation. He used one hand to trap both of the fox's. His free hand, now held a handful of hair. He yanked his hair up, causing the kitsune to look into his eyes.

"Answer the question." The blonde's eyes tried to use another object to look at. In this case, the ceiling. Anything but the asshole. He could feel Sasuke's kisses going lower.

Sasuke kissed the knot that was located in the middle of the kitsune's neck. It seemed to constantly go up and down. This told the raven, the kitsune was enjoying this. He positioned Naruto on top of his lap. "Ngh!" The kitsune gasped as he felt the raven's cock long to enter his bottom. The rear which longed to swallow all of it. His face was flushed. This wasn't normal. Boys don't do this to eachother. They don't even do simple things that girls do with their best friends, like have their arms wrapped around each other, or kissing eachother in the cheek. Why? Because that would be considered gay! He wasn't gay! So what was this feeling?

The first time Naruto had met the raven was through work. Weeks later, the bastard started showing up in school. There was a time when he was reaching for new coffee lids. He felt a hand glide across his rear. When he turned around he only saw Sasuke who scolded him for not working hard enough. Was it his imagination or was the Uchiha dropping hints? No, impossible, it was definitely a trick of the mind.

But what about now? Was this a mistake as well? Or was the Uchiha simply in heat and would jump the first victim he saw whom unfortunately happened to be him? Sasuke grabbed his hips and forced the kyuubi to grind against him. As a result of instinct, Naruto engraved his nails in the raven's shoulders and moaned the loudest moan he had ever made. Their clothes were still on but something caused the raven's cock to go in. Naruto's legs opened farther. He had lost it. "M-more…"

"Shhh…" Sasuke kissed his lips. He snuck his tongue in as he began to taste the kyuubi. It seemed he had forgotten they were still in school.

He was in a trance. His eyes were red and if Sasuke could see his energy he would bet it was red. He could see grey puffs of oxygen come out of them. Their breathing was heavy as they continued to grind against each other.

RIIIIIING!!!!!!!!

The bell rang. This brought both boys back to life. Sasuke simply got off while Naruto was still trying to figure out what had happened. Before exiting the cubicle, he leaned down and picked up the orange shirt. "You wear this a lot…" He left.

"Hey!" Naruto was about to run after him before he realized he was topless. Normally he wouldn't care, it wasn't the first time the school had seen him half naked, it was the fact that he had so many hickeys all around him. He grabbed his hoodie and threw it on. His goal was to find the raven and get his favorite shirt back. As he left the bathroom he felt a hand behind his shoulder.

"Sorry man, I tried to meet you here, but that bastard, Uchiha, beat me to it- Oh my god! What the fuck is that?!" He pointed at the largest hickey he had ever seen. "Dude who gave you that?"

Naruto covered his neck. He ran to the mirror and noticed it was as big as that bastard's mouth. What was he a leech?

"Fuck!" He growled.

"Dude, whoever gave you that, sure wants to make sure she doesn't get cheated on. Was it Sakura?" Naruto glared. "Oh that's right; she's too busy trying to get in Uchiha's pants to notice you! So who was it?" Kiba had no clue, he had just mentioned the very person who had done it. But dog breath was right, how was he going to get chicks, now that a reclaiming sign was posted on his body? (Property of Uchiha Sasuke, lol, jk I'm talking about the hickey! ). "Well it could be worst…She could have those scattered all over your body." Naruto gulped. 10 marks would be the minimum that were on his body, and he knew it.

-----------------------------------------------------

LOL, so there you have it! This story will be maybe between 5-10 chapters… I don't know. Lol, but yah, I've been getting ideas for it since I work at a café and my co-worker is so Sasuke like. Lol, (not that we are attracted to each other!) It made me really appreciate and understand Naruto and what he has to go through. Anyway! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I really really wanna know what you guys thought! So reviews will be super appreciated.

-PS I'm making a KINGDOM HEARTS three part oneshot! For all you KH fans, starting the very bishies that got me hooked on Yaoi! Riku and Sora! drools

What happens when Sora needs tips on sex, of course as the best friend, Riku has lessons to offer! growls!


	21. Doujinshi

Life in the Uchiha Dynasty is going on Doujinshi form!

Wait…What?

Okay so I've been in the creative spirit lately and have been craving to draw so I have done page one and two but will have the rest up. They are all on my Deviantart web site, which is on my profile.

I still need to edit it, and Sadly I can't use photoshop but will figure out a way. K? My art isn't SPECTACULAR or anything so please don't expect it to be…well…pro. Kk ENJOY


End file.
